Musisz o tym pamiętać
by angeliyah
Summary: Nawet jeśli zmienia się zbyt wiele, niektóre rzeczy nie mogą się zmienić, chociaż płynie czas.
1. Chapter 1

Może nie każdy oglądał "Casablancę" - 1942 r., ale chyba każdy słyszał:  
"Zagraj to, Sam. Zagraj _"As Time Goes By"_ czyli:

 _"You must remember this, a kiss is still a kiss..."_

Albo w tłumaczeniu OVBHazy z Tekstowo. pl:

 _"Musicie o tym pamiętać_  
 _Pocałunek jest wciąż pocałunkiem_  
 _A spojrzenie jest tylko spojrzeniem_  
 _Stosuj te fundamentalne zasady_  
 _Gdy mija czas_  
 _A kiedy dwoje kochanków zabiega o siebie_  
 _I wciąż mówią "kocham cię"_  
 _Możesz na tym polegać_  
 _Nie ważne co przynosi przyszłość_  
 _Gdy mija czas..."_

 **Musisz o tym pamiętać**

Oszołomienie i tępy ból głowy sprawiały, że Harry'emu było trudno skoncentrować się na otoczeniu. Pomimo tego próbował zrozumieć toczącą się w pobliżu rozmowę, właściwie kłótnię.

\- ...nie powinieneś jeszcze siadać na miotle. Tylko przez twoją głupotę Harry miał ten wypadek .

\- A ja mówiłem ci, że już jestem wyleczony, czułem się normalnie. Uważasz, że tego chciałem? - Harry'emu udało się wreszcie zidentyfikować ten głos jako Rona. - Myślałem, że wszystko ze mną jest w porządku. Zresztą, każdemu może się zakręcić w głowie, gdy próbuje jego dogonić...

\- Myślenie nigdy nie było twoją mocną stroną, Weasley, a twoje wymówki nic nie znaczą, Harry rozbił się, dlatego że ciebie ratował. Jesteś idiotą i zawsze byłeś - _to twoja wina!_ \- Harry nie mógł zgadnąć z kim Ron mógł się tak o niego kłócić...

Ale powoli zaczął mu się ten głos kojarzyć, tylko...: _Nie, to niemożliwe!_

Gwałtownie otworzył oczy i zerwał się, od razu przy tym jęknął z bólu. Kłótnia natychmiast ucichła i obaj mężczyźni rzucili się w jego stronę. Ron przegrał w wyścigu ze starszym czarodziejem, który przypadł do Harry'ego, podtrzymując go troskliwie i zasypując pytaniami.  
\- Na Salazara, Harry, tak się martwiliśmy. Zbyt długo nie odzyskiwałeś przytomności. Dobrze się czujesz, nic ci nie jest?

Chłopak zamrugał, nie mogąc wierzyć własnym oczom i uszom. Próbował uwolnić się z tego uścisku, ale był tak słaby, że mężczyzna chyba nawet tego nie zauważył. Był zbyt slaby nawet na to, by krzyknąć.  
\- Voldemort... - szepnął cicho, ledwo słyszalnie.

Czarodzieje spojrzeli na siebie ze zdziwieniem. Mężczyzna poprawił jego pozycję, by wygodniej opierał się o jego ramię.  
\- Tak, Harry. Jestem tutaj. Jak się czujesz, chcesz czegoś? - Zapytał delikatnie, z tą nieprawdopodobną troską i niepokojem wpatrując się w jego twarz, szukając oznak, że wszystko z nim w porządku.

To było zbyt dziwaczne, nawet jak na koszmar. Spróbował jeszcze raz.  
\- To... jest... Lord... Voldemort...

Znowu ta dziwna wymiana spojrzeń i Ron zbliżył się do niego, poklepując go po nodze.  
\- Tak, Harry. To twój mąż.

 _Mąż?!_ Przed oczami pojawiły mu się czarne plamy i świat zaczął wirować. Harry Potter z ulgą powitał powrót w nieświadomość.

* * *

Tom ostrożnie opuścił Harry'ego z powrotem na kanapę. Coraz bardziej się o niego niepokoił: Młodzieniec dzięki niewiarygodnemu przyspieszeniu zdołał złapać Weasleya, kiedy ten spadł z miotły, ale też dzięki niemu sam nie zdążył wyhamować i uderzył w ziemię o wiele mocniej niż przy zwykłym upadku.

Serce niemal mu stanęło, gdy usłyszał trzask pękających kości. Natychmiast rzucił zaklęcie diagnostyczne a po nim lecznicze i zabrał do salonu, gdzie z niepokojem czekał, aż jego ukochany się obudzi.

Jednak to przebudzenie wcale go nie uspokoiło. _Z Harrym nie było dobrze._

\- Nigdy nie mówił do ciebie _Lord Voldemort,_ poza oficjalnymi okazjami. - Dotarł do niego głos rudzielca, _czyli nawet on zauważył, że coś było nie tak._

\- Wiem... - Odparł zamyślony. - I patrzył na mnie tak jakoś dziwnie, chyba uderzył się w głowę mocniej niż myśleliśmy.

\- Zawołam Hannę. - Ron szedł już w stronę kominka.

\- A co nam da twoja żona? - Zdecydowanie na dzisiaj Tom miał już dosyć Weasleyów.

\- Jest magomedykiem. - Ron pokręcił głową, czarnoksiężnik nigdy nie był taki nieuważny, nie zapominał o niczym. Ten wypadek musiał nim poważnie wstrząsnąć.

Szybko podszedł do kominka i wywołał swój dom, informując Hannę o sytuacji, a potem wrócił na fotel obok kanapy. Spojrzał na bladego, płytko oddychającego przyjaciela.

Wyglądał strasznie, ale najgorsze było, że Voldemort miał rację, mógł się z nim wykłócać, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć: _to była jego wina._

 _Po cholerę namawiał Harry'ego na quidditcha, kiedy sam dopiero co wstał z łoża po smoczej ospie? I co z tego, że czuł się dobrze, nie zmieniało to faktów:_ _to_ on _chciał latać,_ on _spadł z miotły i to_ jego _Harry uratował i zamiast niego walnął w ziemię._

* * *

Kolejny raz Harry odzyskiwał przytomność już dużo szybciej, chociaż wciąż ból nie pozwalał mu się skupić na otoczeniu. Wiedział jednak, że ktoś ściskał jego dłoń, a nad sobą słyszał szeptane zaklęcia medyczne.

\- Chyba się budzi. - Usłyszał kobiecy głos, jakby znajomy. - Harry, słyszysz mnie? Miałeś wypadek, uderzyłeś w ziemię, połamałeś się i rozbiłeś głowę. Słyszysz mnie? Jak się czujesz? Możesz otworzyć oczy?

Harry wciągnął głęboko powietrze, a więc dlatego głowa tak potwornie go bolała, musiał faktycznie się mocno uderzyć. To jednak nie tłumaczyło tego dziwacznego snu... - _koszmaru._ Ostrożnie otworzył oczy, patrząc na pochylającą się na nim kobietę, rozpoznał ją, ale wyglądała dziwnie.  
\- Hanna Abott? Bogowie, wyglądasz tak staro... - Wyszeptał i znowu zamknął oczy, w głowie mu szumiało i łomotało.

\- Dzięki. - Usłyszał sarkastyczną odpowiedź. - Leciałam do ciebie, żeby zobaczy co się stało i pomóc. Nie miałam czasu się przebrać i umalować. - Słychać było, że próbuje ukryć irytację, w końcu Harry był ciężko ranny, pewno nie kontrolował co mówi.

Chłopak ponownie otworzył oczy.  
\- Jesteś stara. - Powtórzył z uporem, spojrzał na Rona i zrobił jeszcze większe oczy, od razu wydawało mu się, że z przyjacielem jest coś nie tak, już wiedział co: on też wyglądał na starszego.

Zaczął się denerwować i ciężko oddychać. Hanna patrzyła na niego udając spokojną, ale nie bardzo jej się to udawało: Harry miał rozbitą głowę i krwiaka na mózgu. Co prawda od razu rzucone zaklęcia usunęły go, ale i tak mogły być jakieś konsekwencje i nagle rozszerzyła oczy, kiedy coś przyszło jej do głowy: _Hanna Abott?_ i: _Staro wygląda?_

\- Harry... Ile ty masz lat? - Spytała łagodnie. _Podejrzanie łagodnie..._ Harry zmrużył oczy.

\- Tyle co rano. - Odparł niecierpliwie, a ponieważ nie przestawała patrzeć na niego pytająco, przewrócił oczami i odpowiedział. - Czternaście.

Usłyszał głębokie wciągnięcie oddechu przez tę dziwną dorosłą Hannę, stojącego obok niej, równie starego Rona i jeszcze od kogoś, siedzącego obok niego. Spojrzał w bok i tym razem zdołał zareagować, natychmiast automatycznie rzucając _Protego._ Mężczyznę odepchnęło i z hukiem uderzył w szafkę stojącą pod ścianą.

Chciał rzucić w niego jeszcze jakimś zaklęciem, jednak zatrzymał się, zamiast tego wpatrując się w niego. Czarodziej wcale nie wyglądał na wystraszonego, czy wściekłego na niego, wciąż patrzył na niego z niepokojem, nawet kiedy Harry go odrzucił w jego wzroku pojawił się ból, ale nie zniknęło zmartwienie.

A Ron... Ron podszedł do niego i podał rękę pomagając wstać.  
\- Cholera, przepraszam. Co ja narobiłem? - Zakończył żałośnie.

To było zbyt dziwaczne, nawet jak na dowcipy bliźniaków, przypomniał sobie to słowo powiedziane przez Rona, wcześniej. _.. ale przecież to nie mogło być prawdą. To nie mógł być jego... mąż?  
_

\- Co się, kurwa dzieje? Gdzie ja jestem? Co... co on tu robi? - Krzyczał coraz głośniej, zaczynając hiperwentylować, aż w końcu stracił przytomność, po raz trzeci tego dnia.

\- O, cholera. - Pozostała trójka tylko tak potrafiła skomentować to, co się właśnie stało.

Tym razem Hanna nie czekała, aż przyjaciel się obudzi, tylko sama rzuciła zaklęcie cucące. Ocknąwszy się Harry spojrzał w bok i w wiszącym na ścianie wielkim lustrze szybie zobaczył siebie. Zachłysnął się oddechem. Wyglądał tak samo staro jak oni.

\- Ile... ile ja mam lat? - Zapytał. Mężczyźni spojrzeli na czarownicę i ta przewróciła oczami, jednak z westchnieniem odpowiedziała.

\- Dwadzieścia cztery. - Harry spojrzał na znowu siedzącego na fotelu obok kanapy i wpatrzonego w niego, ale już nie próbującego go trzymać za rękę, wciąż tak przerażająco zatroskanego i niespokojnego Lorda Voldemorta.

\- I on... - Przełknął ślinę. - On jest... - Nie mógł tego wypowiedzieć.

\- To twój mąż. - Powiedziała Hanna.

\- Ale ja przecież nie jestem gejem! - Zaprotestował słabo, jakby to mogło coś zmienić. Sprawić, by wszyscy przyznali mu rację i przestali to głupio powtarzać. - I nie z nim... - Próbował dalej. - Przecież on zabił moich rodziców, to morderca, to... Ja nie rozumiem... Jak?

Czarnoksiężnik się wzdrygnął z bólem krzywiąc twarz i Harry poczuł się nieswojo. _No bo jeżeli to prawda... Ale to nie mogła być prawda..._? Zakrył dłonią twarz. Chciałby obudzić się z tego koszmaru - tylko jak dotąd każda pobudka była gorsza od poprzedniej.

\- Co ostatnie pamiętasz? - Znowu to Hanna odezwała się, postanawiając uporządkować sprawy.

\- Turniej Trójmagiczny. Jak On... - Dreszcz i spojrzenie na Voldemorta. - ...jak on powrócił, - Przełknął ślinę i wziął głęboki oddech da uspokojenia się. - ...A potem normalnie zaczęły się wakacje i wróciłem do Dursleyów.

* * *

 _I właśnie wtedy wszystko się zmieniło. Kurczę, Harry zapomniał kluczowe rzeczy._

\- Dobra: to w skrótowym skrócie: potem zginął Dumbledore. - Ron wziął na siebie tłumaczenie, powoli, robiąc przerwe po każdym zdaniu, sprawdzając spojrzeniem, czy go słucha i słyszy. - Okazało się, że jeszcze zanim pojawiła się _Ta Przepowiednia_ rzucał na Voldemorta jakieś zaklęcia przymusu. To przez nie zachowywał się jak szaleniec, szkodząc sobie samemu i przez nie zaatakował twoich rodziców i ciebie. Wszystko zostało udowodnione i Wizengamot go uniewinnił. Po tym procesie się spotkaliście i pogodziliście, a na wakacje pojechałeś do domu Draco i Voldemort też tam był, - Ron zaczerwienił się, nie bardzo mu szło opowiadanie akurat o tych sprawach. - No i zaczęliście się spotykać i tak jakoś poszło... Lord Voldemort, ale ty na niego mówisz Tom, Tom Riddle został Ministrem Magii, ty jesteś jego Wice- i Szefem Biura Aurorów. Od lat jesteście razem a w zeszłym roku wzięliście ślub.

* * *

Wszyscy potwierdzająco kiwali głową patrząc na niego i Harry czuł się coraz bardziej zdezorientowany. _To było zbyt dziwaczne,_ powtórzył sobie po raz kolejny, _zbyt dziwaczne, by... nie być prawdą. Nikt by tego nie wymyślił._

\- Ja... Ja muszę to... Muszę odpocząć. - Zamknął oczy, próbując znowu odpaść w omdlenie, ale to nie przychodzi na żądanie, w głowie mu wirowało od tego co właśnie usłyszał, a gdzieś na krawędzi zmysłów słyszał kolejną kłótnię.

\- Nie ma mowy Weasley, nigdzie z tobą nie pójdzie. Jeżeli ma sobie przypomnieć, to właśnie w swoim domu.

\- Ale on uważa cię za wroga, nie będzie się tu czuł spokojnie i bezpiecznie. - Rudzielec protestował, mimo że Hanna szeptała:  
\- Daj spokój, on ma rację, w znajomym otoczeniu łatwiej i szybciej sobie przypomni.

\- Wiem, jak zadbać o mojego męża, panie Weasley. - Czarnoksiężnik mówił twardo, ostatecznie ucinając te dyskusję. Harry uśmiechnął się leciutko, znał ten ton i szeroko otworzył oczy: _znał? O cholera: znał... A więc to była, kurwa, prawda._

I wtedy dopiero skojarzył coś innego, wynikającego z tej rozmowy: zostanie tu sam z Voldemortem. Niestety gdy to zrozumiał było już za późno, ujrzał tylko gasnące płomienie w kominku.

Mężczyzna westchnął opuszczając ramiona a potem wziął głęboki oddech i okręcił się w jego stronę. Harry szybko zamknął oczy, może i gdzieś głęboko _wiedział,_ ale i tak nie mógł _uwierzyć_ \- Harry Potter z Lordem Voldemortem - _przecież to, kurwa niemożliwe..._

Słyszał zbliżające się ostrożne ciche kroki a potem ręka odgarnęła jego włosy i dotknęła czoła. Przeszedł go dreszcz, jak iskra budzący wszystkie jego zmysły i rozpoznał go: jak coś co znał najlepiej, jak część siebie.

To było niewłaściwe - powinien się zerwać i znowu go odrzucić.. ale było tak przyjemnie. Ten chłodny dotyk sprawiał ulgę, łagodząc jego bolącą głowę i równie obolałe myśli. Po chwili dłoń zniknęła, ale za to został otulony miękkim kocem. Usłyszał jak czarodziej po cichu odchodzi.

Harry miał zamiar teraz odpocząć, jednak natłok wrażeń nie pozwalał na to. Postanowił się rozejrzeć: _może oglądając swój dom faktycznie coś sobie przypomni?_ Otworzył oczy i wrzasnął widząc ogromne ślepia tuż przy swojej twarzy.

Od razu rozległ się twarz aportacji i w pokoju zjawił się Voldemort z wyciągniętą różdżką, rozglądając się za niebezpieczeństwem. Skrzat, który przed chwilą nachylał się nad Harrym odskoczył i zaczął bić się po głowie, za to że go przestraszył.  
\- Zły Zgrzytek, Zły Zgrzytek... - Powtarzał zawodząc.

Chłopak poczuł się jak idiota, że spowodował takie zamieszanie. Odchrząknął.  
\- Przepraszam, ja otworzyłem oczy i on był tak blisko... Zaskoczył mnie. - Tłumaczył się nerwowo.

Mężczyzna skinął głowa i schował różdżkę, a potem zwrócił się stanowczo do kontynuującego karanie się skrzata.  
\- Przestań, już wszystko w porządku. - I znowu do Harry'ego, całkiem innym tonem. - Prosiłem go, żeby miał cię na oku i pilnował, czy dobrze się czujesz. - Pokręcił głową z uśmieszkiem. - Chyba wziął to za bardzo dosłownie, że aż pilnował, czy oddychasz.

Harry zamrugał jak sowa: _Czarny Pan prosił skrzata? Tego jeszcze nie grali._

Czarodziej bezbłędnie odczytał powód jego zdziwienia i wytłumaczył.  
\- To skrzat Potterów, ciebie uwielbia ale mnie wprost przeciwnie. Z reguły zapomina, że kazałeś mu mnie słuchać, jeżeli nie chodzi o coś dla ciebie. - Widząc, że zdumione spojrzenie nie znika, kolejny raz odgadł jego problem i uzupełnił.

\- Po śmierci Dumbledore'a dostałeś cały spadek po rodzicach, który on wcześniej zatrzymał u siebie, a w jego skład wchodził także dom w Londynie i mieszkający w nim ten skrzat.

\- Jesteśmy w Londynie? - Chłopak zmarszczył czoło. - Ale słyszałem, jak mówiliście, że lataliśmy z Ronem na miotłach... - _Coś tu było nie tak._

Czarnoksiężnik uśmiechnął się i _naprawdę dobrze z tym wyglądał_ , zarejestrował Harry, ale zignorował tę myśl, koncentrując się na jego słowach.  
\- To jest twój inny dom - teraz jesteśmy w domku w górach, uwielbiasz go i chcesz tu przyjeżdżać w prawie każdy weekend.

\- Inny dom? To ile ja ich mam? - Chłopak zapomniał o swojej obecnej sytuacji, koncentrując się na szczegółach ich rozmowy.

\- Po Potterach dostałeś ten w Londynie i drugi w Dolinie Godryka, poza tym jest jeszcze posiadłość we Francji. Ten domek, w którym jesteśmy sam wybrałeś. - Znowu uśmiechnął się, trochę kpiąco. - Mi się nie bardzo podobał, ale ty się uparłeś, bo jest niedaleko Weasleyów, więc kupiłem ci go na urodziny.

\- Kupiłeś mi dom na urodziny? - Harry nagle sobie przypomniał, że czarodziej z którym tak dobrze mu się rozmawia to Lord Voldemort, którego nienawidzi i powinien zabić przy pierwszej okazji, a nie poznawać i się zaprzyjaźniać.

Zagryzł wargę i ściągnął twarz, zesztywniały - czarnoksiężnik chyba musiał go naprawdę dobrze znać, bo znowu od razu zgadł o co chodzi i zakończył rozmowę, mówiąc, że Harry powinien odpocząć. Przez chwilę patrzył na niego, jakby nie wiedząc jak się pożegnać, ale w końcu bez słowa i gestu wyszedł z pokoju.

Patrząc za nim Harry czuł się rozdarty między tym czego się dowiadywał, a tym co czuł.

To nie był Czarny Pan jakiego znał, nie potrafił go dalej tak po prostu nienawidzić, ale nie mógł też tak po prostu zapomnieć, co o nim wiedział i przyjąć, że teraz się kochają i razem żyją: długo i szczęśliwie. Mdliło go na samą myśl o czymś takim.

* * *

Korzystając z tego, że wreszcie został sam, _ze skrzatem_ , Harry uznał, że najwyższy czas rozejrzeć się dookoła. Wstał i pierwsze ostrożne, niepewne kroki skierował do lustra - dokładnie, szczegółowo obejrzał i ocenił swoje odbicie. Rzucił też zaklęcia wykrywające.

Niestety, nie miał wątpliwości: nie rzucono na niego zaklęcia postarzającego, ani glamour, ani nic innego - naprawdę miał dwadzieścia cztery lata. Nawet się sobie w tym wieku podobał: jego twarz stała się bardziej stanowcza, rysy ostrzejsze, miał o wiele gładszą skórę, uporządkowane włosy i wyraziste spojrzenie.

Dopiero w tej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma okularów, a widzi lepiej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.. Odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc myśleć. Postanowił po prostu obserwować, nie analizować i nie oceniać.

Komnata w której się znajdował była niższa niż pomieszczenia w Hogwarcie, chociaż i tak wyższa niż w domu Dursleyów, miała może ze dwa i pół metra wysokości i siedem na siedem metrów szerokości. Domek był drewniany, ściany i sufit, tak jak i podłogi, tylko wyrównane i lakierowane.

Dom był z ciemnego drewna a meble, chyba dla kontrastu jasne, kanapa i fotele tapicerowane jasną kremową tkaniną pokrytą wzorem z zielonych pnączy i liści - na szczęście żadnych kwiatów. Trochę się obawiał, że skoro niby jest gejem, to może ma gust jak dziewczyna, dzięki bogom - nie.

Na ścianach nie było obrazów, tylko lustro na ścianie obok kanapy, a na półce nad znajdującym się naprzeciwko kamiennym kominkiem stało kilka zdjęć w antyramkach. Podszedł bliżej, by je obejrzeć.

Na pierwszym był on sam wyglądający normalnie, prawie tak jak powinien tylko z gładszymi włosami, lepszą cerą i już bez okularów, ubrany był w gryfoński strój do quidditcha a obok niego stał Lord Voldemort - w takim samym stroju.

To już było nierzeczywiste a jeszcze otaczała ich grupa uśmiechniętych osób, głównie dzieci, głośno i wylewnie dziękujących za pomoc. Zdjęcie było wycięte z gazety i miało podpis: _"Bohaterowie, którzy ocalili szkocką wioskę przed grupą górskich trolli w otoczeniu wdzięcznych mieszkańców."_

Szczęka mu opadła i tylko gapił się osłupiały. Bo przecież nie mógł na nim mieć dużo więcej niż piętnaście lat - faktycznie odkąd, a raczej _dokąd_ pamiętał, wszystko szybko się zmieniło.

Obok stało jego zdjęcie z rozdania dyplomów, dalej Voldemort w oficjalnym stroju Ministra,

Zdjęcia ich obu, stojących obok siebie na jakiejś oficjalnej gali, i prywatne, w tańcu gdy obejmowali się i całowali. Harry wyglądał na nim mniej więcej tak jak teraz - według lustra - a stroje mieli bardzo eleganckie, więc podejrzewał, że pewno będzie ono z tego ślubu, o którym wcześniej była mowa.

 _Hmm... Zdjęcia z Proroka? Ta gazeta często wiedziała o jego życiu więcej niż on sam..._

\- Zgredku... Eee, przepraszam... - _Kurczę, jak on się nazywał?_

\- Jestem Zgrzytek, panie Potter, sir.

 _Faktycznie._ \- Zgrzytku. Potrzebuję _Proroków_ z artykułami o mnie z ostatnich dziesięciu lat. Możesz mi je zorganizować? - Uśmiechnął się prosząco.

Skrzat z entuzjazmem pokiwał głową.  
\- Oczywiście, panie Potter, sir. Zgrzytek zachował wszystkie gazety, są w Domu, Zgrzytek je przyniesie, jeżeli pan Potter tak każe.

* * *

\- Jakie gazety? - Rozległo się pytanie. Harry aż podskoczył, nie zauważył nadejścia Voldemorta. - Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć, przyszedłem zawołać cię na kolację. A więc, jakie gazety?

\- Zauważyłem tu zdjęcie z _Proroka._ \- Młodzieniec wskazał ręką na kominek. - Pomyślałem, że mogę znaleźć w nim więcej informacji o tym, co się działo przez te dziesięć lat.

Tom uśmiechnął się mimowolnie patrząc na fotografie i z tym ciepłym uśmiechem odwrócił się znowu w stronę męża.  
\- Już jest późno, a ty miałeś naprawdę poważny wypadek. Może lepiej będzie jeżeli odłożysz sobie czytanie na jutro, a dzisiaj po kolacji położysz się. Powinieneś odpocząć, wtedy wszystko lepiej się goi. Rzucono na ciebie zaklęcia leczące, ale aby w pełni zadziałały potrzeba czasu. Hanna zostawiła dla ciebie eliksiry wzmacniające, masz je wziąć po kolacji.

Harry obserwował go uważnie, jakby zastanawiając się, czy mówi szczerze, widać jego twarz przekonała go bo skinął głową, zgadzając się.  
\- Dobrze, faktycznie czuję się raczej słabo.

\- Pomóc ci przejść do jadalni? - Tom wyciągnął rękę i Harry odruchowo odsunął się, ręka opadła bezużytecznie i czarnoksiężnik z zaciśniętą boleśnie szczęką odwrócił się i wyszedł.

Harry nie powinien się tym przejmować, a jednak klął w duchu, podążając za nim.

* * *

Skrzat zaprowadził Harry'ego do sypialni i wyjął dla niego nocną szatę wskazując drogę do łazienki. Umył się powoli i wszedł do łóżka, gdy do komnaty wszedł Voldemort. Młodzieniec zesztywniał i w oczach błysnęło mu czyste przerażenie.

\- Przeniosę się do pokoju gościnnego. - Wyjaśnił mu mężczyzna wyciągając z szafy swoje rzeczy. - Dobranoc. - Znowu zawahał się, jakby chcąc go dotknąć, czy coś, ale opuścił ramiona i cicho wyszedł, zamykając drzwi.

Pomimo, że Harry nie spodziewał się, że po takim dniu uda mu się szybko zasnąć poszło to zaskakująco szybko. Może to dzięki gorącej czekoladzie, którą przyniósł mu skrzat, _Zgrzytek,_ na polecenie Voldemorta a może rzeczywiście był aż tak zmęczony.

 _Jutro będzie lepiej. Jutro wszystko będzie dobrze._


	2. Chapter 2

**Tak będzie bardzo dobrze.**

Eliksiry lecznicze, które przyjął wieczorem, przed pójściem spać przytłumiły ból i nerwy Harry'ego, jednak myśli o tym, co się stało nie dało się tak łatwo wygasić, a ponieważ królował w nich Lord Voldemort, pojawił się też w jego snach.

Przerażający kolaż krwi i bólu z ataków Śmierciożerców i z nocy Jego powrotu sprawił, że rzucał się spazmatycznie po łóżku, nawet nie krzycząc, ale wyjąc przeraźliwie. Nagle przez koszmar przebiły się ciepłe, uspokajające myśli i słowa:

\- Ciii, to tylko sen, wszystko już dobrze,

Jednocześnie dłonie rozcierały jego zesztywniałe ramiona i zaciśnięte kurczowo palce, gładziły jego czoło, odgarniając spocone kosmyki włosów. Senne mary odchodziły i chłopak odprężył się, pozwolił im się unieść i przytulić, schować bezpiecznie w znajomych ramionach.

Chociaż nikt dotąd nie zadawał sobie trudu, by pocieszać go po koszmarze te uczucia wcale nie były nowe i obce, był już kiedyś w dokładnie w tej samej sytuacji, tak spokojny i bezpieczny w ciepłych objęciach.

Rozkoszował się tym... do chwili gdy wraz z pełnym przebudzeniem przyszło zrozumienie, kim jest ta osoba, która go pociesza. Natychmiast automatycznie odsunął się, chwycił obejmujące go ręce i ściskając mocno za nadgarstki odepchnął czarodzieja od siebie.

 _Nie dlatego, że ta bliskość była dla niego wstrętna i bolesna -_ przeciwnie _\- była niewłaściwa, bo Harry nie powinien czuć się z nim tak... dobrze_.

W jego oczach widać było ten wstyd i wręcz obrzydzenie sobą, swoją słabością, które oczywiście Voldemort zrozumiał całkiem inaczej.

Czarnoksiężnik znieruchomiał, nie wyrywając rąk mówił dalej tym samym cichym, delikatnym głosem.

\- Spokojnie, już dobrze. Przepraszam, nie dotknę cię więcej. - I czekał spokojnie aż Harry rozluźni uścisk i pozwoli mu się poruszyć. Wtedy odsunął się powoli, chociaż chciałby uciec stąd jak najszybciej.

 _Jednak to Harry zawsze był dla niego na pierwszym miejscu, to on potrzebował teraz pomocy, sobą zajmie się później._

Spojrzał na przestraszonego, nieszczęśliwego mężczyznę / chłopca i zrobił dokładnie to, co kiedyś.

Wyciągnął z szafy świeżą nocną szatę.  
\- Weź prysznic i się przebierz. Ja... - Dał się ponieść starym wspomnieniom, ale ten Harry na pewno nie chciałby, żeby to on się tym zajął... - Zawołam skrzata, żeby zmienił ci pościel i przygotował czekoladę, to zawsze... - Kolejna pauza. - To pomoże ci zasnąć.

Gorącą wodą Harry zmył z siebie resztki koszmaru, czysty i świeży wrócił do sypialni, gdzie Voldemort właśnie poprawiał poduszki. Stanął w progu łazienki, to był dziwny a zarazem bardzo swojski widok.

Mężczyzna wyczuł jego powrót i uniósł głowę, natychmiast cofając ręce i prostując się. Wskazał na szafkę koło łóżka.  
\- Tu masz czekoladę. Już wychodzę...

Mina Harry'ego ze spokojnej zmieniła się znowu w nerwową maskę. W życiu nie powiedziałby tego na głos, ale jego oczy krzyczały: _Zostań ze mną._

\- ...Gdy zaśniesz wyjdę. - Voldemort dokończył z westchnieniem i poszedł do okna, by stamtąd przenieść fotel bliżej łóżka, dając mu czas na przygotowanie do snu.

Harry wślizgnął się pod kołdrę. Czuł się okropnie z tym, że potrzebował towarzystwa akurat tego czarodzieja, by spokojnie zasnąć, _ale przeżyje to._ Na pewno dla dziecięcych uprzedzeń nie był gotów zrezygnować z otuchy i kulić się pod kołdrą wypatrując cieni, skoro coś może mu w tym pomóc.

Mężczyzna wreszcie przyciągnął swój fotel i wziął z szafki kubek z czekoladą. Podał go Harry'emu bardzo uważając, by nie dotknąć przy tym jego palców i usiadł opierając się wygodnie i splatając dłonie. Całym sobą starał się promieniować ciepłem i spokojem. Bezwiednie zaczął mruczeć, a potem cicho nucić starą francuską kołysankę.

To zadziałało, Harry odprężył się i zanim skończył swój ciepły napój jego powieki zaczęły opadać. Voldemort delikatnie wyjął kubek z jego rozluźniającego się uchwytu i odstawił go na szafkę. Wciąż nucąc otulił go dokładniej, ledwo powstrzymując się przed odgarnięciem z czoła i pogładzeniem splątanych, wilgotnych kosmyków i wrócił na fotel.

Wkrótce i on zasnął...

* * *

Harry budził się czując się zadziwiająco dobrze, bez tego tak znajomego na Privet Drive ssania w żołądku i zmęczenia. Otworzył oczy: _to nie był jego pokój u wujostwa, to nie był też jego pokój w dormitorium, ani w Norze..._

I wtedy uderzyły go wspomnienia z dnia wcześniej, _niestety tylko one,_ wciąż był obcy we własnym domu. Usiadł, rozglądając się wokół, wieczorem był na to zbyt zdenerwowany i zbyt zmęczony. Teraz miał okazję sprawdzić swój gust.

Sypialnia była mała i bardzo przytulna: ciemne drewniane ściany i jasne meble, beżowy włochaty dywan i beżowe firany. Cały pokój był w bezpiecznych i uspokajających kolorach: brązach i beżach, oprócz łóżka były w nim tylko drzwi do szafy i łazienki, mała szafka i stojąca lampa, po prawej stronie łóżka fotel a na nim...

Do tej pory starał się mu nie przyglądać, teraz jednak, kiedy Voldemort spał mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Czarodziej zmienił się przez te dziesięć lat - nie dlatego, że się zestarzał, jeżeli już to właśnie wyglądał młodziej.

Tej nocy, gdy się odrodził był przerażającym ledwo obciągniętym bladą skórą szkieletem, szczególnie jego twarz, sama beznosa, łysa czaszka. _Może reszta po prostu potrzebowała czasu i dlatego pojawiła się później?_ Nie znał się na tym, bo niby skąd miałby się znać? Zresztą to nie miało znaczenia.

Ważne że teraz wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, zdecydowanie był ludzki, oczywiście dalej wystarczająco przypominał siebie, by Harry nie miał wątpliwości kim jest, ale miał normalne rysy, gęste czarne włosy, brwi i rzęsy i delikatne blade usta.

Obiektywnie to wyglądał całkiem nieźle, _gdyby oczywiście Harry interesował się jego wyglądem..._

 _Na szczęście tak nie było, nie interesował się żadnymi facetami a już na pewno nie tym._

Mężczyzna spał dokładnie w tej samej pozycji, w jakiej Harry widział go, zanim zasnął. Nie pozostawił go samego, był tu całą noc i nawet nie transmutował fotela w coś bardziej poręcznego. Musiało mu być niewygodnie.

Chłopak poczuł się nieswojo, wiedział że ta sytuacja nie tylko dla niego jest ciężka, wiedział że czarnoksiężnik wcale nie miał łatwiej: zamiast kochającego męża miał teraz w jego skórze nieufnego i wrogo nastawionego nastolatka, któremu starał się pomagać, w zamian dostając tylko niechęć i pretensje.

Ten cierpliwy i łagodny czarodziej na pewno nie pasował do Lorda Voldemorta, jakiego pamiętał, trudno było mu uwierzyć, że to prawda. Przesunął się na krawędź łóżka i ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę, przesuwając palcem po bladej dłoni.

Natychmiast poczuł tę samą iskrę, co w nocy: ciepłe, znajome uczucie, sprawiające, że wbrew swoim doświadczeniom i uprzedzeniom _chciał_ się do niego zbliżyć, chciał tego wszystkiego, o czym zapomniał. Przeraziło go to pragnienie i próbował zmusić się, by cofnąć rękę, ale to nie było konieczne...

Czarodziej nawet nie drgnął, jednak od razu w momencie dotyku jego aura ze spokojnej stała się ożywiona i czujna, otworzył oczy i widząc jego twarz sam skrył wszelkie ślady uczucia i powoli wycofał dłoń spod palca Harry'ego.

Wtedy jego rękaw opadł ukazując na nadgarstku ciemne, czerwone ślady po zaciskanych na nim wczorajszej nocy palcach.

Harry głośno wciągnął powietrze nie odrywając od nich oczu, aż Voldemort strzepnął rękaw w dół.  
\- Nie uleczyłeś ich... - Wyszeptał, wychrypiał wstrząśnięty ich widokiem chłopak, wreszcie podnosząc wzrok i patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Nie mogę zapomnieć... - Voldemort odchrząknął, przełknął ślinę i dokończył także szeptem. - ...Żeby znowu cię nie dotknąć.

Harry wzdrygnął się, ale mężczyzna już doszedł do siebie, płynnym ruchem odsunął fotel i wstał z niego, a potem odesłał mebel magicznie pod okno. Wyprostował się i poprawił szaty.  
\- Możesz już wstać, kiedy będziesz gotowy przyjdź na śniadanie. Potem pojawią się Weasleye, żeby sprawdzić, jak się czujesz. - I wyszedł, nim Harry zdołał wymyślić, co mógłby mu odpowiedzieć.

* * *

Gdy Harry już się ubrał i zaczynał zastanawiać się, dokąd tak konkretnie ma iść na śniadanie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Niestety nie był to jednak oczekiwany przez niego czarnoksiężnik, ale skrzat domowy, ten... Zgrzytek.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Potter, sir. Śniadanie już gotowe i goście przyszli. - Oznajmił radośnie.

Harry skinął głową i ruszył za nim. Okazało się, że tak naprawdę nie potrzebował przewodnika, w korytarzu było tylko sześć drzwi, a jedne z nich otwarte i dobiegały zza nich głosy.

\- ... północy miał koszmar, potem już spał spokojnie, aż do rana.- To był głos Voldemorta.

\- O czym? - Zapytała Hanna.

Hanna _Weasley,_ przypomniał sobie Harry, to też było dziwne: z tego co pamiętał, Ron od zawsze był zadurzony w Hermionie, chociaż on sam nie od razu zdał sobie z tego sprawę, dopiero gdy zaczęli interesować się nią inni chłopcy.

Potrząsnął głową, _to teraz nieważne._ Skupił się na dalszej rozmowie.

\- Nie pytałem o to, nigdy nie chce o nich mówić. - Czarnoksiężnik mówił spokojnie, rzeczowo.

\- Teraz nie jest jak zawsze. - Hanna pouczała go, brzmiąc na niezadowoloną. - Mogą mieć związek z wypadkiem. Wyjaśnić, co się dzieje w jego głowie.

\- Nie, nic nie wyjaśnią. - Harry wszedł do komnaty. Nie podobał mu się ton, jakim mówiła do Voldemorta, _który naprawdę się starał i nie zrobił nic źle. -_ To były takie same sny, jakie miałem od zawsze. Nic nadzwyczajnego.

Ponieważ czarownica chciała się odezwać, zapewne protestować.  
\- Nie chcę i nie będę o nich mówić! - Zakończył ostro, stanowczo, siadając na wolnym miejscu obok Voldemorta i skinął na skrzata, żeby przeniósł tam nakrycie przygotowane dla niego po przeciwnej stronie stołu obok Rona.

Hanna wciągnęła powietrze, ale wypuściła je nosem, powstrzymując się od dalszej rozmowy. Zadowolony z tego sięgnął po tosta z dżemem i nalał sobie soku. Pozostali darowali sobie próby rozmowy i też wzięli się za jedzenie. Po jajecznicy, kiełbaskach i kawie z mlekiem, Harry odsunął talerz. To był znak, że mogą wrócić do tematu.

\- Muszę wracać dzisiaj do Londynu. Prowadzimy rozmowy z francuskim Ministerstwem w sprawie współpracy służb aurorskich. Właściwie to ty je przygotowywałeś. Teraz ja muszę to wszystko przepracować... do jutra. W tym tygodniu kończymy negocjacje. - Powiedział Voldemort, cicho, spokojnie, nie patrząc na niego, tylko na Weasleyów.

\- Pomyśleliśmy, że jednak lepiej będzie jeżeli na razie zostaniesz u nas, albo ja się tu do ciebie wprowadzę.,. - Zaczął Ron.

\- Nie! - Zaprotestował Harry od razu, niemal krzycząc, zaskakując tym samego siebie. Już normalnym głosem wyjaśnił swoją decyzję. - Nie odzyskam swojego życia, jeżeli będę przed nim uciekał. - Spojrzał na czarnoksiężnika. - Mówiłeś, że w Londynie jest mój dom: Dom Potterów i że tam mieszkamy. Na pewno jest mi bliższy niż ten. Tam powinno mi być łatwiej wrócić do siebie. - Mówił rzeczowo, rozsądnie, ale i tak Ron patrzył na niego podejrzliwie, jakby zwariował.

Harry wiedział, że jego zachowanie mogło wydawać się przyjacielowi dziwne, ale pomimo że zapomniał te dziesięć lat coś z nich jednak w nim zostało, nie czuł się dokładnie tak, jak kiedy miał czternaście lat. Był dojrzalszy i sam widział, że radził sobie z tą sytuacją o wiele lepiej niż jeszcze wczoraj... czy też dziesięć lat temu, by się po sobie spodziewał.

\- W porządku, Harry. - Stwierdziła Hanna, kładąc uspokajało rękę na ramieniu męża. - Wiesz, co robisz. - Jej ton sugerował raczej, że jej zdaniem nie wie, ale z wariatem nie ma co dyskutować. - Mogę cię teraz obejrzeć? Sprawdzę, jak zadziałały zaklęcia i eliksiry. Fizycznie powinno być w porządku, ale dla pewności...

\- Jasne. Przejdziemy do salonu? - Harry nie czekając na odpowiedź ruszył w stronę drzwi. Widział ich zdziwione miny.

 _Ale dajcie spokój - ten dom nie był aż tak duży, a on miał dobrą orientację, pamiętał gdzie była jego sypialnia i że przeszedł wczoraj do niej z salonu, który był za środkowymi drzwiami po przeciwnej stronie korytarza._

Trafił bezbłędnie. Czarownica weszła tam za nim i zamknęła drzwi

\- Przypomniałeś sobie coś? - Zapytała jednocześnie krążąc dookoła i machając różdżką.

\- Nie całkiem. - Harry potarł dłonią kark, próbując nie okręcać się jej śladem, jakoś naturalniej wydawało mu się mówić do kogoś patrząc w jego kierunku niż tak stojąc nieruchomo, kiedy Hanna kręciła się wokół niego. - Nie pamiętam żadnych konkretnych chwil, ale rozpoznaję jego głos, czy miny, wiem co ma na myśli i... I kiedy się dotykamy, to ja czuję... - Zaczerwienił się, był wystarczająco zażenowany przed samym sobą, bez opowiadania o tym innym.

Był wdzięczny, że czarownica nie zmuszała go do dokończenia, chociaż z drugiej strony: _po co pytała nie słuchając wyjaśnień?_  
\- Tak jak myślałam, fizycznie obrzęk całkowicie się wchłonął, wszystko wygląda jakby wróciło do normy. To raczej jakaś blokada, zator w umyśle. Nie znam się na tym, powinieneś skontaktować się z kimś zajmującym się magią umysłu, jest taki oddział w Świętym Mungu...

Przerwała rozglądając się i podeszła do biurka biorąc pergamin i pióro. Napisała coś na nim i oderwała kawałek podając Harry'emu.  
\- To był nasz wykładowca z magii umysłu, najlepszy w kraju. Zgłoś się do niego. Normalnie są długie kolejki, ale ciebie to nie obowiązuje.

Harry zwinął karteczkę i schował ją do kieszeni. Hanna tymczasem zlikwidowała wiszące wokół niego słowa i cyfry będące wynikiem jej wcześniejszych zaklęć diagnostycznych.

\- Moja rola się skończyła. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze i to szybko minie. - Schowała różdżkę i skinęła mu głową wychodząc.

Harry szedł za nią, trochę zdumiony tym oficjalnym, bezosobowym zachowaniem i tonem. Hanna Abott, jaką pamiętał może nie była jego przyjaciółką, ale ogólnie była wesołą, żywą chociaż trochę nieśmiałą dziewczyną. To dziwne, że wyrosła na taką chłodną, wręcz oschłą profesjonalistkę... _I że Ron ją wybrał..._

Gdy drzwi się otworzyły przyjaciel oderwał się od ściany od razu patrząc pytająco na żonę, Voldemort który stał sztywno wyprostowany nie zmienił pozycji, za to się odezwał.  
\- Skrzat już zabrał twoje rzeczy, jeżeli jesteś gotowy możemy ruszać. Tylko odblokuję połączenie fiuuu z naszym domem. - Wyminął go wchodząc do salonu, Harry bez słowa okręcił się na pięcie i zawrócił za nim.

Kiedy czarnoksiężnik nachylił się nad kominkiem, Ron podszedł i przytulił przyjaciela.  
\- Przykro, mi stary. Przepraszam, nie chciałem...

\- Oczywiście, że nie chciałeś. - Harry poklepał go po plecach. - Nie martw się o mnie, będzie dobrze. - Zapewnił z uśmiechem i uwolnił się z uścisku.

Ron kiwnął głową i razem z Hanną zniknęli w płomieniach. Teraz Voldemort wskazał Harry'emu, aby ruszył pierwszy.  
\- Adres to: _Potter House. Londyn._ Ja przejdę za tobą, bo muszę od razu zamknąć przejście, żeby nikt tu się nie dostał, gdy nas nie będzie. - Mężczyzna brzmiał chłodno i oficjalnie, ale Harry wyczuwał, jak bardzo się hamuje, by stłumić swoje naturalne reakcje i znowu nie przestraszyć go.

 _Sam tego chciał, więc dlaczego tak mu to przeszkadzało?_ _Dlaczego chciałby je z niego wyciągnąć?_

Nie będąc pewnym, czy spodobałaby mu się odpowiedź, Harry zignorował natrętne myśli i wziął garść proszku z misy trzymanej przez czarodzieja, który bardzo uważał, by nie mógł przy tym dotknąć jego dłoni.

* * *

Zwyczajowo niezgrabnie wyszedłszy z kominka Harry od razu upadł, kiedy coś złapało go za nogi.  
\- Panie Potter, sir. Tak się cieszę. - I od razu. - Ojojoj, Zgredek przeprasza. - Skrzat puścił go i niemal płacząc złapał za łokcie, próbując pomóc mu wstać.

\- A to właśnie jest twój drugi skrzat. - Usłyszał rozbawiony głos Voldemorta. - Spojrzał na niego ostro i mężczyzna zaśmiał się. Harry zastygł, ten uśmiech sprawił, że poczuł przyjemne ciepło w brzuchu. Czarodziej widząc jego sztywną maskę, natychmiast spoważniał, przybierając obojętną minę.

\- Ponieważ jest wolnym skrzatem, kiedy skończyłeś szkołę zwolnił się z Hogwartu i zatrudnił u ciebie. Nie pytając zresztą o zgodę. - Skończył wyginając trochę drwiąco kącik ust. - Dwa Z Pokażą ci dom a ja skontaktuję się z kimś. Potem porozmawiamy. - Spojrzał na niego sprawdzając, czy nie ma uwag i skinąwszy mu głową wyszedł z komnaty.

Harry patrzył za nim skołowany. Spodziewał się, że Voldemort będzie wykorzystywał każdą chwilę, by próbować mu przypominać przeszłość i przekonywać do siebie, a on od rana wciąż odsuwał się i uciekał.

Potarł czoło, próbując zmusić swój mózg do pracy a potem z westchnieniem zwrócił się do wyraźnie przygnębionego i czującego się winnym Zgredka, _przynajmniej, dzięki bogom nie walił głową w ścianę._ Pojawił się też jego drugi skrzat: _Dwa Z - niezłe._  
\- Może zaprowadzicie mnie do pokoju, a po drodze obejrzymy dom? – Zaproponował.

Najwyraźniej Zgrzytek aportował się wystarczająco wcześniej z bagażami i zdążył już przekazać koledze, że Harry nie pamięta ostatnich lat - czyli także i swojego domu, bo oba skrzaty bez zdziwienia, spokojnie ruszyły do drzwi, oglądając się na niego z raźnymi uśmiechami. Odpowiadając takim samym uśmiechem, ruszył za nimi.

* * *

Tom nie był pewien, jak długo zdoła to wytrzymać.

 _Harry był zagubiony, to normalne w tej sytuacji, ale ta huśtawka była wyczerpująca._

W jednej chwili mąż patrzył na niego, jakby wszystko między nimi było normalnie a w następnej jakby był brudem pod podeszwą.

Schował twarz w dłoniach ale na szczęście nie miał czasu, by na poważnie zacząć się nad sobą użalać. Już po chwili rozległ się trzask aportacji.  
\- Coś się stało? – Brat Harry'ego był wyraźnie zaniepokojony. – Dlaczego to takie pilne i czemu miałem aportować się od razu tutaj zamiast normalnie użyć Fiuuu? – Pytania padały jedno za drugim.

Tom bez słowa pokazał mu fotel po drugiej stronie biurka. Malfoy usiadł, nie spuszczając z niego zaniepokojonego spojrzenia.

\- Harry miał wypadek. – Zaczął od najprostszego. Blondyn od razu się zerwał, ale gestem wskazał mu, że to nie wszystko, z ociąganiem Draco posłuchał go i znowu usiadł na fotelu. – Fizycznie jest zdrowy… ale stracił pamięć.

\- Chwila. Jak to, stracił pamięć? Całkiem?

Tom skrzywił się.  
\- Nie, nie całkiem. – Odparł ponuro. – Tylko wszystko po waszym czwartym roku w Hogwarcie.

Draco szybko zastanowił się i zbladł, teraz równie ponury jak on.  
\- Czyli zapomniał ciebie… mnie…. O cholera. – Spróbował wziąć się w garść. – Ale to nie na stałe, tylko po wypadku, tak? Wszystko może wrócić?

\- Może. Na razie nie był u specjalisty, - Na potępiające spojrzenie szwagra, zmrużył oczy. – To stało się wczoraj, po południu. Żona Weasleya dała mu jakieś eliksiry. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że kiedy się dzisiaj obudzi już będzie po wszystkim…

 _Nie było._ Pamiętał ten poranek, gdy poczuł dotyk Harry'ego i to znajome uczucie bliskości myśląc, że wszystko już jest w porządku... a potem otworzył oczy i zobaczył jego minę: strach i niechęć.

Otrząsnął się.  
\- Hanna powiedziała, że to sprawa umysłu, fizycznie jest zdrowy. Pomyślałem, że skoro macie tę braterską więź, to może dzięki niej zorientujesz się, co jest nie tak i uda się to załatwić bez Św. Munga. Twoja rodzina ma talent w tym kierunku, może coś poradzisz.

Draco przechylił głowę.  
\- A co z waszą więzią? Jest silniejsza i znasz się równie dobrze jak ja na magii umysłu, jeśli nie lepiej: masz lata, dziesięciolecia praktyki.

Grymas bólu przebiegł przez twarz Toma.  
\- On nie chce, żebym go dotykał, na pewno nie zgodzi się na taką próbę. – Draco zmrużył pytająco oczy, przypatrując mu się uważnie. Krótki, głośny wydech i gorzkie. – Pierwsze co powiedział, dowiedziawszy się o nas, to że: _nie jest gejem…_ I że to przecież: _jego wróg, morderca jego rodziców._

Chwila pauzy i już spokojne, zamyślone.  
\- Dziwię się, że zechciał ze mną wrócić do Londynu, myślałem, że raczej skorzysta z okazji, by zostać z Weasleyem…

 _To nie brzmiało dobrze,_ Draco nigdy w życiu by nie pomyślał, że kiedyś będzie współczuł Voldemortowi i to z powodu Harry'ego. _Czyż raczej nie powinien się z tego cieszyć…?_

 _No cóż, przez te lata już przekonał się, że ci dwaj należą do siebie i powinni być razem, to nie może się tak głupio skończyć._

 _Nie ma sytuacji bez wyjścia. Czas wyrwać się z tego ponurego nastroju i zacząć działać._  
\- Czy mówiłeś mu, że jestem jego bratem? – Przeczący ruch głową. – Czyli ja mam się tym zająć? - Parsknął. - Super, dzięki.

\- Gdybym chciał mu tłumaczyć wszystko, co się zdarzyło przez te dziesięć lat, to tygodniami nie zamknąłbym ust. Lepiej będzie, jeżeli będziemy mu wyjaśniać to, co akurat jest potrzebne. – Kolejne westchnienie. – Liczę na to, że odzyska pamięć i takie tłumaczenia nie będą potrzebne.

\- No dobra. – Draco wstał i przeciągnął się, a potem otrząsnął ramiona i wyprostował ze zdeterminowaną miną. – Życz mi szczęścia.

Tom skinął głową i zacisnął kciuki. _Oby to wystarczyło._  
\- Pójdę i cię przedstawię. Inaczej na wejściu potraktuje cię klątwą. W tej chwili ty także jesteś dla niego wrogiem.

\- Fakt. Tylko może mi jeszcze wyjaśnisz, dlaczego uważasz, że właśnie mi zaufa, bardziej niż tobie?

\- Harry myśli, że ma czternaście lat, boi się bliskości i tego, co może być między nami. Na pewno łatwiej przyjmie to platoniczne braterstwo, jakie was łączy. – Tom wstał bez entuzjazmu.

 _On już wiedział, jak to teraz wygląda. Draco dopiero się o tym przekona._

Na razie jednak był pełen wiary i uśmiechał się do niego pocieszająco.  
\- No to chodźmy, nie dowiemy się, jeśli nie spróbujemy.

* * *

Wszedłszy do pokoju Harry'ego obaj stanęli w progu, zaskoczeni widokiem przyniesionych przez skrzaty stosów _Proroków_ , zajmujących prawie całą podłogę, poza wąskimi przejściami między łóżkiem, biurkiem, łazienką i drzwiami wejściowymi.

\- No wiesz… - Zwrócił się Draco do Toma z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. – Jeżeli macie aż takie problemy finansowe, żeby zbierać makulaturę, to trzeba było powiedzieć, pomógłbym.

\- Bardzo śmieszne. – Stwierdził mężczyzna z bynajmniej nie rozbawioną, ale zgryźliwą miną. – Harry chce się dowiedzieć, co się działo przez te lata a _Prorok_ ma najbardziej rozwinięty dział plotkarski. – Tu zwrócił się do wspomnianego, gapiącego się na nich z gniewnie zwężonymi oczami Harry'ego, który aż wstał na widok Ślizgona.

\- Draco jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem i bratem. Ma też wrodzony dar magii umysłu, może ci pomóc. – Bez zbędnych wstępów wytłumaczył jego obecność.

\- Bratem? – Chłopak aż się zakrztusił i z przestrachem szeroko otworzył oczy. – Czyli mój ojciec… jego ojciec… - Nie mógł nawet tego wypowiedzieć.

\- Spokojnie, to nie dotyczy waszych rodziców. Bardzo się zaprzyjaźniliście na piątym roku i postanowiliście to sformalizować przez magię braterstwa. Prawnie i magicznie jesteście rodzeństwem.

\- Ja miałbym się bratać z tym… tym… Przecież ja go…

Zanim się rozpędził Voldemort wszedł mu w słowo.  
\- A no właśnie, co do niego czujesz? – Zapytał patrząc na niego badawczo.

Harry otworzył usta, chcąc powiedzieć, że złość czy wręcz nienawiść ale zamknął je ze zdziwieniem, bo wcale tak nie było. Owszem widok Malfoya go zaskoczył, ale sam Ślizgon wcale nie budził w nim złych odczuć. Zagryzł wargę, marszcząc czoło i patrząc na nich obu podejrzliwie.

\- Związaliście się magią umysłu, to wymaga prawdziwego zaufania, poznaliście swoje szczere myśli i uczucia i staliście się naprawdę braćmi. To że straciłeś część wspomnień nie zmieniło tego, co czujesz do niego, bo jest głębsze niż wspomnienia. Znasz Draco i ufasz mu, nawet jeśli nie wiesz dlaczego a rozum podpowiada ci coś całkiem innego.

To wyjaśnienie nie przemawiało jeszcze całkiem do chłopaka, ale za to idealnie mu pasowało do tego, co czuł do samego Voldemorta. Znał go i ufał mu, chociaż sam na siebie krzyczał, że to niewłaściwe – _to dlatego nie zgodził się na propozycje Rona -_ nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślał, by przejść przez to bez niego. Tylko ten czarodziej dawał mu teraz poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

\- Zatem w porządku, porozmawiajcie teraz a ja wracam do swoich spraw. Będę w twojej bibliotece - gabinecie, to zaraz obok. – Dodał Voldemort, jakby wyczuwając, że potrzebuje takiego zapewnienia i wyszedł, zanim chłopak zdążył zaprotestować.

Jeszcze przez długą chwilę Harry patrzył na drzwi, a Draco patrzył z zainteresowaniem na minę brata. Wcale nie było tam strachu i niechęci, o jakiej mówił mu Tom, wprost przeciwnie: żal, niepewność, a nawet tęsknota.

Uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli: _nie było źle – to coś łączące ich wcale nie zniknęło. Nawet jeżeli Harry przez tę amnezję był zagubiony, podświadomie wiedział, kto jest jego bratnią duszą. Do tego nie potrzebował wspomnień._

* * *

Zanim odwrócił się do niego Harry objął się obronnie ramionami, to oczywiste, że nie potrafił ot tak zaufać Malfoyowi, ale chociaż nie był pewien, dlaczego - _ufał Voldemortowi_ i jeśli mężczyzna powiedział, że to jego brat i zostawił ich samych, to nie miał powodu do nerwów.

Uśmiechnął się niepewnie, jednak uśmiech nie rozjaśnił napiętego spojrzenia i nie wygładził zmarszczonego czoła.

\- Pewno jesteś nieźle wkurzony? – Zaczął Draco. Harry zerknął podejrzliwie, nie wiedząc co ma na myśli. – Że znowu padło na ciebie, tyle ludzi spada z mioteł, ale _to ty_ dostałeś amnezji. Dobrze, że przynajmniej na razie _Prorok_ o tym nie wie.

Spłoszone spojrzenie, bowiem jak dotąd Harry o tym akurat nie pomyślał, ale faktycznie: _Oto kolejna sensacja dotycząca Chłopca, Który Przeżył._  
\- Niech to cholera. – Zaklął, opadając z powrotem na podłogę, z której wstał po pojawieniu się Voldemorta z Malfoyem.

Draco zaśmiał się lekko, za co otrzymał mordercze spojrzenie i zaśmiał się otwarcie.  
\- Może i straciłeś trochę lat, ale przynajmniej dalej jesteś sobą. Mogło być gorzej.

 _Rzeczywiście, mogło być gorzej: mógł zapomnieć wszystko._ Harry spojrzał na Ślizgona z nowym zainteresowaniem. _Chyba ta rozmowa okaże się dużo ciekawsza niż myślał._

\- Wiem, że magomedyk poleciła ci wizytę w Św. Mungu, tylko że wtedy już nie da się tego utrzymać w rodzinie. Pomyśleliśmy z Tomem, że wolałbyś najpierw spróbować to załatwić bez hałasu. – Tutaj już było widać wyraźne zainteresowanie. _Dobrze, czas na konkrety… i na protesty._

– Mógłbym obejrzeć twoje wspomnienia i sprawdzić, czy dam radę coś z tym zrobić. Moja rodzina jest uzdolniona w tym kierunku, a nas łączy dodatkowo braterska więź. - Teraz już tylko czekał na wybuch, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu nie było nic takiego. _Jego brat może i zapomniał wszystko po czwartym roku, ale najwyraźniej nie całkiem wrócił do swojej osobowości czternastolatka._

Chociaż Harry w ogóle nie miał ochoty na wpuszczanie nikogo do swojego umysłu, jednak nie mógł nie pomyśleć, że lepiej jeżeli będzie to ktoś kogo zna, a nawet lubi jak mówią, zamiast jakiegoś obcego lekarza, który zaraz rozgada o jego problemie.

Znowu pomyślał to, co już zauważył przy rozmowach z Voldemortem: _ten czarodziej musiał go naprawdę dobrze znać –_ skoro od razu wskazał jedyny argument, który mógłby tu na niego zadziałać.

 _I Voldemort mu ufa._

Bez entuzjazmu skinął głową.  
\- W porządku, możemy spróbować. – Powiedział cicho. _Nie chciał tego, ale nie był głupi. Coś musiał zrobić._

\- Świetnie. - Draco wiedział, że lepiej dać mu chwilę, aby się z tym oswoił. - Więc najpierw, powiedz mi: czy wspomnienia całkowicie znikły, czy też masz jakieś przebłyski?

Harry skinął głową.  
\- Trochę tak, ale nie tyle wspomnienia konkretnych sytuacji, co raczej bezustanne deja vu: bardziej czuję, że już byłem w takiej sytuacji, rozpoznaję dotyk, gesty, słowa, miny… - Zawahał się, patrząc pytająco, trochę zażenowany.

Draco oczywiście domyślił się, że chodzi mu o Toma. Zastanowił się, nim odparł.  
\- Myślę, że to może być nie tyle pamięć, co głębsze wrażenia, przez tę waszą więź...

\- Jaką więź? - _Czyżby znowu jakaś magia?_ Poczuł dziwne rozczarowanie: _myślał, że to prawdziwe..._

Dalsze słowa Ślizgona jednak sugerowały coś całkiem innego.

\- Dokładnie nie wiem, co to jest, ale jeszcze zanim się zeszliście mogliście odczuwać swoje nastroje, zawsze rozumiecie się bez słów. Można o was mówić jak w tych romansidłach: dwie połówki pomarańczy, czy coś… – Skrzywił się kpiąco. - To raczej denerwujące, zwłaszcza dla tych, którzy w ogóle nie mają żadnego związku.

Westchnął i Harry domyślił się, że on należy właśnie do tych ostatnich, ale Draco zaraz zrobił dziarską minę.  
\- No dobrze, jeżeli się zgadzasz, to zajrzymy razem do twojej pamięci i zobaczymy, co się stało a potem jeżeli sami na nic nie wpadniemy, to naradzę się z rodziną i spróbujemy coś zrobić.

\- Z rodziną? – Harry zaczął mieć poważne wątpliwości.

\- Blackowie mają wrodzone predyspozycje do takich spraw. Lepiej sobie z tym radzimy niż magomedycy. Moja matka i ciotka na pewno coś wymyślą. Oczywiście wszystko za twoją zgodą, ale zanim do tego przyjdzie najpierw ty i ja musimy to obejrzeć.

Specjalnie cały czas akcentował, że zrobią to z Harrym razem, żeby ten nie czuł się bezbronny i nie stawiał oporu. W takich sprawach działanie na siłę jest bolesne dla obu stron i wymaga o wiele więcej mocy.

\- Razem z innymi rzeczami zapomniałeś też, że sam się tego uczyłeś, ale jestem pewien, że gdy już zaczniemy to będziesz wiedział co robić. Umiejętności magiczne są związane z rdzeniem, a nie z pamięcią.

Spojrzał na niepewnego i nieufnego mimo pozorów normalnej rozmowy Harry'ego.  
\- Może po połączeniu się najpierw wejdziemy do moich wspomnień? Zobaczysz jak to powinno wyglądać... i że naprawdę jesteśmy braćmi i możesz mi ufać. Czy tak będzie dobrze?

Harry zagryzł wargę i pokiwał głową. _Tak będzie bardzo dobrze._


	3. Chapter 3

**Między Rozumem a sercem.**

Malfoy dokładnie mu wszystko wytłumaczył a następnie ponieważ w pokoju Harry'ego cała podłoga była zasłana gazetami zaproponował przejście do innego pomieszczenia. Gryfon jednak pokręcił przecząco głową - dom mu się podobał i zapewne był w jego stylu, ale nie czuł się tu jak u siebie - a może inaczej: czuł się tu jak u siebie i to go denerwowało, nie rozumiał dlaczego.

Wolał więc ograniczyć swoją przestrzeń do jednego pokoju - _swojego pokoju_ \- dopóki nie przypomni sobie wszystkiego, albo nie podda się przyznając, że... _Nie! Przypomni sobie! - Innej opcji nie było._

Dlatego odmówił przejścia i zamiast tego tylko uporządkował stosy _Proroków_ zsuwając je ciaśniej i dzięki temu zyskując wolną przestrzeń obok łóżka.

Malfoy tylko uśmiechnął się, ale nie jak znał to dotąd Harry drwiąco, tylko ciepło i ze zrozumieniem. Bez komentarza usiadł po turecku na podłodze i wskazał mu miejsce naprzeciwko. Tak blisko, żeby ich kolana się stykały, nie bardzo mu to odpowiadało, ale i tak nie mieli miejsca, by pozostała przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi.

Wtedy położył ręce na kolanach, wnętrzem do góry, tak że jego palce opierały się o nogi Harry'ego, który zgodnie z wcześniejszymi pouczeniami położył na nich swoje stykając je czubkami palców i krawędziami dłoni. Następnie Malfoy zamknął oczy a Harry przez chwilę jeszcze wahał się patrząc na jego spokojną twarz zanim zrobił to samo.

Spokojny, cichy głos powtarzający mu jak wykonywać kolejne, wcześniej już wyjaśnione kroki działał uspokajająco, Harry wkrótce poczuł jak wolna przestrzeń w ich rękach rozgrzewa się i energia przepływa w górę ramion i zaczyna krążyć po całym jego ciele w rytmie bicia serca.

Rozluźniał się, od czasu wypadku pierwszy raz kompletnie spokojny nie myśląc o niczym.  
\- Otwórz oczy. - Padło ciche polecenie.

Automatycznie wykonał je, z zaskoczeniem zdając sobie sprawę, że nie siedzi już na podłodze, tylko stoi na błękitnej brukowanej drodze - nie był pewien, ale chyba nie były to zwykłe kamienie, tylko klejnoty. Po obu jej stronach stały małe kolorowe kamienne domki, niewiele wyższe od niego. Przez okna widział w nich Malfoya, w różnym wieku, czasem samego, czasem w towarzystwie innych osób.

\- Gotowy by wejść? - Usłyszał zza siebie pytanie. Obejrzał się, Ślizgon stał za nim, czekając aż się oswoi z sytuacją.

\- To twój umysł? - Zapytał, chociaż odpowiedź była oczywista. Jednak musiał, ponieważ to miejsce nie całkiem pasowało mu do zarozumiałego arystokraty jakiego dotąd znał. Owszem ulica była bogato brukowana, ale spodziewał się raczej królewskich komnat niż małych domków tylko z jednym okienkiem i drzwiami.

\- Owszem, właśnie tak ja to sobie wyobrażam, jednak każdy ma swój system. Twoja głowa wygląda całkiem inaczej. - Wyjaśniał mu Malfoy cierpliwie.

\- Jak? - Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać od zapytania.

\- O nie. - Zaprotestował Ślizgon kręcąc głową ze śmiechem. - Stworzyłeś swój obraz, kiedy pierwszy raz uczyłeś się tej magii, ale ponieważ tego nie pamiętasz sam nie jestem pewien jak to teraz zadziała. Nie chcę ci nic sugerować, żeby nie zmienić twoich odczuć, umysł to specjalne miejsce, w którym powinieneś czuć się bezpiecznie i swobodnie, dlatego jego obraz musi być naturalny i wypływać z ciebie.

Harry naburmuszył się na taką odpowiedź, patrząc na niego ze złością i z prośbą, ale to nie zadziałało. Malfoy znowu pokręcił głową przecząco i śmiejąc się ruszył do złotego domku na prawo od nich otwierając drzwi i zapraszająco wskazując na nie ręką.

Nie mając innego wyjścia Harry przestał się boczyć i dołączył do niego, jeszcze głęboki oddech i wkroczył do środka.

A tam zobaczył: _dziecięce łóżeczko a w nim malutkiego Draco i pochylającą się nad nim blondynkę, ale chyba nie jego matkę, może to jakaś ciotka? Dzieciak najwyraźniej nie chciał spać i marudził wydymając usta._  
 _\- Ciem Potela._  
 _Ciotka ze śmiechem ustąpiła, wzięła z szafki mocno zużytą książeczkę i zaczęła czytać mu historię o małym chłopczyku - nawet młodszym niż Draco, który pokonał wielkiego czarodzieja._

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmieszku rozczulenia, ale też troszkę złośliwego, zerkając na stojącego obok mężczyznę. Dorosły Draco też się uśmiechał, choć jego policzki nieco poróżowiały.

Scenka rozwiała się i zastąpiła ją następna.

 _Starszy już Draco poprawiał swoją nową szkolną szatę a ojciec pouczał go jak ma się zachowywać w Hogwarcie i dbać o dobre imię rodziny. Draco trzymał coś w zaciśniętej dłoni. Jakby na jego życzenie obraz przybliżył się: to była książeczka o Harrym Potterze, jaką wcześniej czytała mu czarownica. Miał spotkać swojego bohatera.  
_

Ten obraz także zniknął płynnie przechodząc w kolejny: _opadającą rękę, która Draco wyciągnął do Harry'ego, kiedy ten odrzucił go wybierając Weasleya. Wtedy wyminął go więc tego nie widział, teraz zobaczył grymas bólu na twarzy chłopca, zanim zmienił go w maskę urażonej dumy.  
Draco już nie będzie próbował się zaprzyjaźnić, Harry Potter pożałuje, że go zlekceważył._

Kolejne sceny ich coraz ostrzejszych kłótni i pojedynków, które zostawiały u Draco coraz więcej bólu i urazy, pochwały jego ojca za to, że z nim walczy i kary za to, że przegrywa...

Patrząc na to jego oczami Harry poczuł się winny, zawsze uważał, że Ślizgon jest wredny i złośliwy, atakując go bez powodu. Zrozumiał, że ze strony Draco to wszystko wyglądało całkiem inaczej...

I nagły zwrot akcji: _kolejny powrót do szkoły, poprzedzany pouczeniami ojca._  
 _\- Czarny Pan już nie uważa Harry'ego Pottera za swojego wroga, nie musisz z nim walczyć, Draco... - Chłopak przytakiwał z poważną miną, ale kiedy odwrócił się od niego na jego twarzy widniał nieśmiały uśmiech, z nutą nadziei - miał drugą szansę..._

A z niego formuje się następny obraz: _blada dłoń nad kociołkiem powstrzymująca Pansy, zdziwione spojrzenie i niepewny prawie uśmiech._

Kolejne migawki pokazujące przejście ich konfliktu w rozejm, a potem pokój: _spotkania w bibliotece, nauka obok siebie, a potem ze sobą i ten pierwszy raz, gdy Harry nazwał go po imieniu, przypadkiem..._

Zmiana scenerii na Dwór Malfoyów: _coraz bliższa przyjaźń i coraz baczniej obserwujący ich zakochany i zaborczy Lord Voldemort. Popołudnie w parku i głowa Harry'ego na jego kolanach. Draco spięty i przestraszony i ciche słowa Gryfona, uspokajające, ale nie pocieszające._  
 _\- On musi nauczyć się dzielić._

Kolejna rozmowa z ojcem.  
 _\- Nie możesz się tak do niego zbliżać, Draco. Czarny Pan cię zabije._

I wreszcie: _urodziny Harry'ego, propozycja Lucjusza Malfoya, by rzucili zaklęcie braterstwa i grymas bólu i zdrady na twarzy chłopaka, gdy patrzył na ojca, a potem nerwowe oczekiwanie na jego odpowiedź. Prawdziwe szczęście, gdy usłyszał entuzjastyczną zgodę, bo może Harry nie kochał go tak samo, ale równie mocno._

 _Sam rytuał, narodziny więzi… Wpatrzone w siebie szare i zielone oczy z takim samym zdziwionym i zachwyconym uśmiechem:_  
 _\- Naprawdę jesteśmy braćmi._

Teraz już Harry wyraźnie rozumiał i czuł tę więź, zdając sobie sprawę, ze to właśnie dzięki niej tak dokładnie widział i rozumiał emocje Draco w jego wspomnieniach, które przesuwały się dalej"

 _Draco stanowczo patrzył na zaciskającego mocno szczękę, ale cierpliwie tłumaczącego swoje zamiary wobec jego brata, Toma Riddle'a._  
 _\- Lepiej się postaraj, jeżeli to spieprzysz i go skrzywdzisz, Riddle, zabiję cię. - Dobrze wiedział, że nie ma z nim szans, ale w jego głosie nie było wahania._  
 _\- Jeżeli tak będzie - pozwolę ci na to. - Równie pewna i poważna odpowiedź._

Harry poczuł nie całkiem nieprzyjemny ucisk w brzuch: wydawało się mu niewiarygodne, że to naprawdę może chodzić o niego, że to dla niego Draco stawił czoło Czarnemu Panu i to dla niego ten Pan przełknął dumę i cierpliwie i pokornie tłumaczył się przed nastoletnim synem swego sługi.

Nie był pewny, co o tym myśleć. Wpatrywał się w ich twarze, czekając na ciąg dalszy, lub kolejną odsłonę...

…Tyle że obraz zamiast rozpłynąć się i zmienić w kolejny zadrgał, zniknął zostawiając pustkę bez obrazów, dźwięków, kompletnie nic, potem pojawił się na krótko i znowu zniknął. Tym razem na dobre zastąpiony obrazem pokoju i siedzącego naprzeciw niego niesamowicie bladego, oddychającego ciężko Malfoya... Draco... Jego brata.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Harry był poważnie zaniepokojony jedną ręką chwytając go i podtrzymując, a drugą odgarniając blond włosy i próbując zajrzeć w oczy.

\- To wymaga energii, zwłaszcza tak osobiste, emocjonalne... Muszę odpocząć... Tom powinien mieć eliksir uzupełniający magiczną energię. - Mężczyzna mówił urywanym, chrapliwym szeptem, zamknął oczy ciężko się o niego opierając.

Harry bardziej przeniósł niż pomógł wstać z podłogi i położył na łóżku. Ostatnie przestraszone spojrzenie i szybko jak jak błyskawica przemknął na korytarz. Rozejrzał się i nie mając pojęcia, za którymi drzwiami może być Voldemort zamiast zaglądać wszędzie po kolei zawołał go.

\- Tom! - Samo wymknęło się z jego ust, zanim pomyślał. Czarnoksiężnik wybiegł z pokoju obok - _no tak, przecież powiedział mu, że będzie obok i wskazał dłonią na prawo._ Harry nie miał jednak czasu, by rozwodzić się nad swoim roztrzepaniem. Chwycił mężczyznę za rękę ciągnąc do środka.

\- Draco ma kłopoty. Mówił, że stracił magiczną energię, jest cały blady, ledwo oddycha.

* * *

Tom nie zadając pytań, uwolnił dłoń przywołując skądś czerwoną fiolkę z eliksirem.

Szybko przebiegł do łoża i uniósł już ledwo przytomnego Malfoya, podpierając ramieniem i przysuwając mu do ust tę fiolkę, palcem rozchylił jego wargi i wlał eliksir, drugą ręką masując gardło, by go przełknął. Udało się i niemal od razu kolory wróciły na jego twarz i otworzył oczy, oddychając głęboko.

Czarnoksiężnik uwolnił go i pomógł samodzielnie usiąść a potem nie czekając dłużej spojrzał na niego twardo i od razu ostro naskoczył.  
\- Czyś ty zgłupiał? Jak mogłeś się doprowadzić do takiego stanu?

Draco nie dał się zastraszyć i spokojnie tłumaczył swój punkt widzenia, lekko tylko zaczerwieniony.  
\- Chciałem, żeby Harry zobaczył, co nas łączy, że może mi ufać...

\- Czekaj... To wy byliście w twojej głowie? – Tom usztywnił rysy twarzy, by nie pokazać zawodu: _kiedy Harry go zawołał i złapał za dłoń myślał, że już po wszystkim, ale to był tylko niepokój o brata…_

\- Tak. - Draco zagryzł wargę ze wstydem. Ale potem uniósł dumnie głowę. _Malfoy się nie tłumaczy: zwłaszcza gdy ma rację._ \- Musiał mi zaufać, zanim wpuści mnie do swojej.

\- To rozumiem, ale dlaczego nie skorzystałeś z mocy Harry'ego? Zapomniał jak się korzysta z magii umysłu, ale ma o wiele większą moc od twojej i mógłby jej udzielić, przy twoich wskazówkach.

\- Najpierw musiał mi zaufać. - Powtórzył uparcie i Voldemort odpuścił przewracając tylko oczami ze zniecierpliwieniem.

\- Dobrze, nie ma co o tym dyskutować. Teraz potrzebujesz przerwy zanim ruszycie dalej. I Kiedy będziecie badać umysł Harry'ego albo polegaj na nim, albo weź wspomagacze, bo tego na pewno sam nie podtrzymasz. - Dodał z naciskiem patrząc na niego znacząco, dopóki Draco nie skinął głową przyznając mu rację. - No to w porządku. Zaraz będzie obiad...

\- Obiad? Już? - Harry wreszcie wtrącił się do rozmowy. - Przecież przenieśliśmy się tu zaraz po śniadaniu?

Tom z westchnieniem obrócił się do niego, zdenerwowaną i zniecierpliwioną minę zmieniając na spokojną - obojętną.  
\- Takie podróże w głąb umysłu zajmują więcej czasu niż to się wydaje. Minęło kilka godzin. - Znowu odwrócił się do Draco. - Może to jednak starczy na dziś? Możecie kontynuować następnego dnia, gdy obaj będziecie wypoczęci.

Harry chciał zaprotestować, jednak szybko zamknął usta. _Oczywiście, że chciałby jak najszybciej rozwiązać swój problem z pamięcią, ale nie kosztem narażania zdrowia Draco._

\- Nie ma potrzeby. - Zaprotestował jego brat. - Eliksir mi pomógł, a jak odpocznę i zjem, wszystko będzie w porządku.- Spojrzał na Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się do niego uspokajająco. - I tym razem zrobimy to razem. - Gryfon pokiwał głową.

\- W porządku. - W głosie Toma mimo wszystko było więcej szczerej ulgi niż zniecierpliwienia ich upartością. - _I on także chciał by zrobili to jak najszybciej._

* * *

Podczas posiłku Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od zerkania na Voldemorta, który unikał jego wzroku i udawał stoicki spokój, próbując też zamknąć i ukryć swoje uczucia. Jednak chłopak wyraźnie wyczuwał, że to tylko maska i denerwowała go ta ciągła obojętność.

Wiedział że specjalnie mężczyzna zachowywał się tak żeby znowu nie przestraszyć go i nie zniechęcić. Sam tego chciał a teraz nie miał pojęcia jak z tego wybrnąć i przekazać mu, że już się nie boi i że chciałby go poznać.

Już po kilku minutach czarnoksiężnik odsunął talerz i stwierdziwszy, że naprawdę ma wiele pracy niemal wybiegł, wciąż nie patrząc w jego stronę. Harry speszony wbił wzrok w talerz a kiedy usłyszał westchnienie Draco, ostrożnie uniósł głowę patrząc na niego pytająco.

\- On myśli, że przeszkadza ci jego obecność. Dlatego wyszedł. - Wyjaśnił.

\- Ale ja nie... - Harry wzdychając znowu wbił wzrok w talerz, to miało sens: nie widząc jego twarzy a czując wbity w siebie wzrok czarodziej mógł tak pomyśleć.

* * *

Draco naprawdę było małego żal, zagryzł wargę - to nie było łatwe, dla żadnego z nich, bo przecież nawet nie wrócili do dawnych lat - ta sytuacja między nimi była całkiem nowa i inna, i to z wielu powodów.

On sam miał z tym problem, bo chwilami Harry zachowywał się normalnie a czasami dokładnie jak znany mu ze szkoły uparty, wrogi Gryfon.

Tom niestety miał znacznie gorzej - bo tamtego nastolatka wcale nie znał... Zaczynał od zera, a nawet mniej niż zero.

Wbrew pozorom chyba to właśnie Harry miał najłatwiej - ponieważ nie miał żadnych oczekiwań. Za to nic nie rozumiał, ale w tym mogli mu pomóc.

\- Myślę, że to chodzi o to, że on nigdy nie odczuł tak naprawdę twojej nienawiści. Zanim Dumbledore zginął to był pod zaklęciem i nie do końca panował nad tym co się dzieje i nie w pełni kojarzył sprawy... A zanim się spotkaliście po raz pierwszy minął rok od jego odrodzenia a miesiące od wyjaśnienia spraw... I to właśnie dlatego że Ty dałeś mu wtedy szansę na nowy początek reszta naszego świata też tak zrobiła.

Harry zapadł się jeszcze bardziej w sobie - ta sytuacja przygniatała go, im więcej się dowiadywał, tym mniej rozumiał. Zbyt wiele się wtedy zmieniło i zbyt szybko musiał to wszystko teraz przyjąć: zrozumieć i zaakceptować.

\- Ale też to wcale nie jest tak, że od pierwszego wejrzenia się zakochałeś i zapomniałeś o wszystkim. - Draco kontynuował. - Miałeś czas, by najpierw wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć nim zgodziłeś się z nim spotkać i porozmawiać. A dopiero kolejne tygodnie później, kiedy spotkaliście się znowu w Malfoy Manor naprawdę się zaprzyjaźniliście i zaiskrzyło. A i tak wciąż miałeś wątpliwości i ostro się nagimnastykował, żeby cię przekonać. Nieźle go przetrzymałeś.

Przy ostatnim zdaniu pokręcił głową z wrednym uśmieszkiem i Harry'emu zrobiło się naprawdę przykro... _Jeżeli tak właśnie dotąd było między nimi..._  
\- Może już mu się znudziło i ma mnie dość... - Powiedział żałośnie.

Draco stłumił chęć roześmiania się - _ale czyż to nie było zabawne: mały jeszcze nawet nie był gotowy określić, co sam do niego czuje a zamartwiał się, że to Tom może go nie chcieć?_ Słodkie... _\- jak Wymiotki Weasleyów._.. Nie pamiętał, żeby Harry był kiedyś tak niestabilny i uczuciowy, ale też wtedy nie miał wątpliwości, kim jest... _Biedny dzieciak._

Dlatego zamiast parsknąć śmiechem, pocieszająco objął brata ramieniem.  
\- Nie tylko ty nie wiesz jak się zachować. Twoje przebudzenie wczoraj musiało być dla niego szokiem, bo pierwszy raz zobaczył taką reakcję: wystraszył się nie mając pojęcia co ma z tym zrobić ale na pewno nie chce cię stracić. Spróbuję z nim potem porozmawiać, może coś wynegocjuję.

Uśmiechnął się, ściskając jego ramiona a potem odsunął się, wskazując na nieruszony obiad.  
\- Skończ to, potrzebujesz energii: także fizycznie a potem dodatkowo jeszcze weźmiemy eliksir wzmacniający. To nie będzie łatwa i prosta magia a nie mamy pojęcia, co tam spotkamy. Tym razem będziesz musiał mi pomóc.

Harry pokiwał głową i wziął się do jedzenia. Draco jeszcze chwilę patrzył na niego z rozczuleniem: zawsze podkreślał, że Gryfon jest od niego młodszy i teraz faktycznie był... _aż za bardzo._

* * *

Tym razem przejście nie było takie łatwe. Energia krążyła i pulsowała w jego żyłach, ale nie mógł się wyrwać z ciała. Czuł, że to już tylko ten jeden ostatni ruch ale widział i czuł tylko kompletną bezzmysłową pustkę.

Obok niego była podtrzymująca go i popychająca energia Draco.  
\- Nie myśl tyle, zrób to. - W porządku, skoncentrował się i z wydechem rozluźnił, otwierając oczy.

Udało się: stał na dziedzińcu Hogwartu przed drewnianą, kutą żelazem, solidną bramą wejściową. Obok niego Draco, rozglądający się zainteresowaniem dookoła. Zrobił to samo: na podwórzu nie było nikogo poza nimi, ale za oknami widział różne scenki ze swojego życia: _tego, które pamiętał._  
\- Nie tak to wcześniej wyglądało. - Stwierdził i brat skinął głową, potwierdzająco.

\- Teraz tylko ten Zamek jest dla ciebie bezpiecznym miejscem, ale twoje życie jest także poza tą bramą. To ją musimy otworzyć. - Podszedł wyciągając ostrożnie dłoń, ale nie zdołał jej dotknąć, na powierzchni uformowała się twarz i otworzyła usta krzycząc. Gorący oddech odrzucił go w tył i powalił na ziemię.

Nie próbując wstawać Draco skinął na Harry'ego.  
\- Zobaczmy, jak zareaguje na ciebie.

Jakoś nie miał ochoty spróbować, ale to jego głowa i to on ma moc: _jest Złotym Chłopcem, pokonał Lorda Voldemorta... Może wszystko._ Przekonywał siebie, wciągnął głęboko powietrze i wypuścił, ruszając stanowczo przed siebie z wyciągniętą ręką.

Tym razem drzwi ani drgnęły, ale krzewy róż oplatające mury i futryny zadrgały i jakby zagęściły wyrastając bezpośrednio ze ścian. Harry wzdrygnął się, jednak nie zatrzymał się i bez wahania dotknął drewna.

To nie był dobry pomysł: poczuł ostry ból i z sykiem szybko cofnął poranione palce. Także z samej bramy wyłoniły się kolczaste pędy broniąc jej przed dotknięciem. Draco, który już wstał i był tuż za nim objął go ramionami wycofując ich do tyłu.

Harry poczuł, jak się koncentruje i wyczuł jego magię delikatnie sondującą samo wejście i jego obrony.  
\- Na razie nic tu nie zdziałamy, nacisk może je jeszcze bardziej zablokować. Twój umysł najwyraźniej nie jest gotowy poznać i zaakceptować tak wielu zmian, broni się.

\- Ale może...

\- Nie poddajemy się, Harry. Tylko musimy być przygotowani. Teraz, kiedy już wiem o co chodzi mogę poszukać odpowiednich rozwiązań. Wracajmy. - Objął go mocniej i mimo, że Harry nie chciał tego musiał przyznać mu rację: _nie był na to gotowy._

Z westchnieniem rozluźnił się i otworzył oczy. Niechętnie cofnął dłonie, rozcierając je, zaskoczony, że nie widzi śladów po kolcach, które je pokaleczyły.

Draco przeciągnął się i wstał. Był trochę wymięty, ale na szczęście nie było z nim aż tak źle jak poprzednim razem. Otrzepał się i szybko doprowadził do porządku. Rzucił Tempus.

\- Tym razem szybko poszło. Mamy jeszcze ponad godzinę do kolacji. To ja teraz porozmawiam z Tomem, a potem wracam do domu doczytać i dopytać, co możemy zrobić. - Wyciągnął rękę wskazując na niego palcem. - A ty jeżeli masz ochotę też możesz sobie poczytać. Im więcej się dowiesz o tych straconych latach, tym łatwiej będzie nam przełamać ten strach i blokadę. Ja zajmę się magią a ty swoim nastawieniem.

Wskazał na sterty Proroków.  
\- Wszystko co o tym wiedział świat jest w tych gazetach - ta część oficjalna, bo wasze prywatne sprawy są tylko w waszych wspomnieniach. - Stukając brata w czoło, zapewnił z naciskiem. – To wszystko tu jest i odzyskasz do nich dostęp. Na razie przeczytaj to, a jeżeli będziesz potrzebował wyjaśnień, wszyscy ci pomożemy. Każdy opowie o tym, czego był świadkiem – taki kolaż, a kiedy będziesz gotowy zobaczysz cały obraz.

* * *

Zgodnie z obietnicą złożona Harry'emu Draco udał się do Toma i przekazał mu wszystko, czego się dowiedział.

Czarnoksiężnik zasępił się, to wyglądało gorzej niż myślał. Miał nadzieję, że wystarczy tylko wejść i przekręcić jakiś zablokowany przełącznik, by wszystko się rozjaśniło a z tego co usłyszał wynikało, że to nie tylko techniczny szczegół: to sam Harry bronił się przed tymi wspomnieniami - nie chciał ich.

To go zabolało. Draco oczywiście natychmiast wyczuł, skąd to ponure milczenie i zamyślenie.

\- Harry nie jest już taki przestraszony jak wczoraj, myślę, że powoli godzi się z tym nowym życiem, chce się więcej dowiedzieć i poznać... ciebie... myślę, że już nie jest taki… - Trudno mu było to wyrazić, zresztą Tom nie dal mu szansy, przerywając gniewnie.

\- Jaki? Na pewno w twoich wspomnieniach zobaczył o mnie wiele dobrego. Zawsze uważałeś, że jestem podłym draniem, który nie jest go godzien. – Gorycz była bardzo czytelna.

\- Nie będę kłamał, że podoba mi się, że jest twoim mężem. I tak, zawsze uważałem, że na niego nie zasługujesz. Ale wspomnienia nie kłamią, widział was naprawdę i także to, że wierzę w was, że naprawdę się kochacie i powinniście być razem. Nie odpychaj go.

\- Ja go odpycham? To Harry nie chce mieć ze mną do czynienia... I nie dziwię mu się, wtedy nie miał żadnych powodów, by patrzeć na mnie inaczej niż z obrzydzeniem.

Draco przewrócił oczami.

 _Nie żeby był tym zdziwiony, gdy w grę wchodził jego brat ten zimny i bezduszny despota nieuznający żadnej oznaki sprzeciwu nagle robił się niepewny i kompletny bezbronny._

 _Zresztą, pozornie naiwny i niewinny Złoty Chłopiec bez skrupułów to przeciw niemu wykorzystywał, chociaż trzeba przyznać, posuwał się do manipulacji tylko, kiedy nie było innego wyjścia a jemu naprawdę na czymś zależało._

 _Może Tom nawet tego nie zauważał? A może dobrze wiedział, ale dla niego nic, co robił Harry nie mogło być złe._ Draco czasami litował się nad takimi zakochanymi głupcami, jednak przeważnie tylko cholernie im zazdrościł.

Tym razem to tylko go po prostu denerwowało.  
\- Salazarze, nie przesadzaj. Mały cię kocha, nawet jeśli nie całkiem zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. – Stwierdził z przekonaniem. – Skoro już raz udało ci się go zdobyć, dlaczego teraz poddajesz się na starcie? Jest zdezorientowany, ale nie zaprzecza faktom. – Tom prychnął, jasne: _faktem jest, że chłopak go nienawidzi._ – Przecież jest tu z tobą, szuka, próbuje sobie przypomnieć. Daj mu szansę.

Wobec braku reakcji Draco pokręcił głową z westchnieniem. Nie wiedział, czy dotarł do niego, jeśli nie to dalsze tłumaczenia są i tak stratą czasu. _Jak dzieci… Salazarze, jak dzieci. –_ Podsumował teraz zarówno swojego nagle całkiem młodego brata jak i jego męża, chociaż ten pierwszy przynajmniej miał na to niekwestionowalne usprawiedliwienie.

\- Wracam do siebie, zajrzę do Harry'ego jutro rano… - Przechylił głowę. – A może… - Zawiesił głos z westchnieniem. _Nie było szans, żeby Tom mógł teraz wziąć wolne. Negocjacje z Francuzami będą wystarczająco ciężkie. Lord Voldemort musi być na miejscu w Ministerstwie. Może to i lepiej..._ – Do zobaczenia. Trzymajcie się.

I aportował się z powrotem do Malfoy Manor. Musi o tym wszystkim powiedzieć rodzicom i ciotce Belli, razem na pewno wymyślą, jak pomóc Harry'emu.

* * *

Harry siedział na podłodze otoczony stosami gazet, przeglądał je marszcząc czoło, czasem coś mruczał do siebie, nagle się uśmiechał, albo zakrywał usta zaskoczony. Czy stwierdzał kiwając głową:  
\- A-ha. – Kiedy coś mu się wyjaśniło.

Tom aż wibrował z chęci wejścia do pokoju, opadnięcia na podłogę i przeglądania ich razem z nim, omawiając i wyjaśniając zagadki, by cieszyć się z jego zrozumienia…

 _Może Draco miał rację, ale…_ Nie potrafił… Wycofał się z pokoju, zanim Harry poczuwszy jego spojrzenie oderwał się od artykułu i uniósł wzrok, by ujrzeć tylko cicho zamykające się drzwi.

A po chwili zastukały do nich skrzaty niosące kolację, aby nie musiał schodzić na dół.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wiem, czego chcę.**

Letni deszcz, który po południu padał ciężkimi kroplami, tworząc szarą zasłonę, przesłaniającą obraz na dalej niż kilkanaście metrów, teraz zmienił się w uporczywe drobne mżawki, chwilami zanikające, chwilami przybierające na sile.

Pogoda zniechęcała do jakichkolwiek zajęć, poza siedzeniem w fotelu z filiżanką ciepłej herbaty - albo jak w przypadku Harry'ego kawy...

Tom głęboko westchnął: to właśnie myśli o Harrym a nie ponura pogoda były przyczyną jego podłego nastroju.

Jeszcze dwa dni temu uważał się za najszczęśliwszego czarodzieja w Brytanii, o ile nie na całym świecie. Był najpotężniejszy magicznie, miał największą władzę i majątek a co najważniejsze - zdobył najbardziej pożądanego czarodzieja - jego Harry'ego, jedynego odpowiedniego dla niego partnera. Nawzajem się uzupełniali tworząc parę doskonałą.

Miał wszystko a zamiast to doceniać narzekał: że Harry za często wyjeżdża, że zaprasza tego rudego idiotę. Chociaż w tym akurat miał rację...

Gdyby mógł cofnąć czas o te dwa dni...

 _Głupie życzenia, kiedy czas rzeczywiście się cofnął, tylko że o dziesięć lat... i tylko dla Harry'ego. Odbierając mu go._

Jego nastrój pogarszał się z każdą sekundą, jaka mijała od tego feralnego wypadku. Z każdą chwilą był coraz bardziej zraniony, rozżalony i wściekły. Najchętniej zapoznałby tego cholernego Weasleya z każdą klątwą torturującą - nie dając mu wytchnienia, dopóki Harry do niego nie wróci.

Niestety nie mógł, ten idiota i dziesięć lat temu i teraz wciąż był najlepszym przyjacielem jego męża i nic w oczach Harry'ego nie usprawiedliwi takiego postępowania.

 _Na Salazara!_ Mógł tylko spalać się od środka i czekać…

czekać…

czekać...

Patrzył na pochylone pod wiatrem i deszczem krzewy, ledwo widoczne w mrocznym, pomimo że było dopiero popołudnie, ogrodzie. Nie było nawet skrawka czystego nieba, nawet jednego promyka słońca.

 _Tak jak i w jego myślach._

Po niezbyt dobrze zaczętym dniu a jeżeli miałby być ze sobą szczery - tu spojrzał na swoje nadgarstki - po kompletnie katastrofalnym poranku, także i po reszcie dnia nie spodziewał się zbyt wiele. Niestety, jego oczekiwania sprawdziły się.

Z braku innych zajęć, jakimi zwykle oddawał się wraz z mężem całą niedzielę spędził na pracy i nie tylko zapoznał się z wszystkimi dotychczasowymi ustaleniami i zapiskami Harry'ego do negocjacji z Francuzami, ale przejrzał wszystkie pozostałe sprawy oczekujące na jego decyzję. Wieczorem miał wszystko gotowe i każdego innego dnia byłyby to powody do zadowolenia i dumy z siebie.

Gdyby nie to, że mimo wysiłków młodego Malfoya nie udało mu się pomóc Harry'emu w odzyskaniu pamięci a z tego, co potem mu opowiedział o odkryciach w obrazie jego umysłu nie będzie to łatwe. Nie wiedzieć czemu Harry postawił zapory akurat przed tymi wspomnieniami i nie tylko jego brat, ale także on sam nie potrafił ich sforsować.

Oczywiście wiara w umiejętności Draco i jego rodziny nie oznaczała, że miał zamiar zostawić wszystko w ich rękach, czy też różdżkach - sam Tom także wziął się za badania i nie znalazł wiele o takich przypadkach a to co znalazł wcale nie pomagało...

Był tak zmęczony i zniechęcony, że nie miał nawet siły na kolację, więc polecił skrzatom Harry'ego zanieść mu coś do pokoju a sam w ogóle odpuścił posiłek. Miał za to ochotę na gorącą kąpiel, zatem zarządził jej przygotowanie a sam usiadł na kanapie, by chwilę odpocząć. Zamknął oczy i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ogarnął go sen.

 _Stał sam w pustym pokoju patrząc przez okno na pogrążone w mroku ogrody, jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak samotny. Zanim nie poznał swojego Harry'ego nikogo nie potrzebował a potem zawsze już byli razem, oczywiście nie fizycznie, bo nawet jako Szef Biura Aurorów nie zrezygnował z pracy w terenie i często znikał na dni a nawet tygodnie..._

 _Ale zawsze czuł, że Harry gdzieś tam jest, jeżeli nie mógł tradycyjnie to kontaktował się z jego myślami. Teraz był w pokoju obok, ale równie dobrze mógłby być na drugim końcu wszechświata i tym razem wcale nie było pewności, że wróci..._

 _Draco mówił, że powinien o niego walczyć, tylko jak? Owszem Harry był od niego wiele młodszy, ale kiedy zaczynali swoja znajomość był już prawie pełnoletni i wiedział, czego chciał, a teraz..._

 _Teraz myślał, że nie ma nawet piętnastu lat i nawet gdyby, jak twierdzi jego brat faktycznie go nie nienawidził to i tak... Nie był gotowy do prawdziwego związku. Jak miał walczyć o uczucia dziecka?_

 _To nie był jego mąż, nawet jeżeli wciąż tak samo wyglądał i to właśnie było w tym najgorsze, że jego ukochany był na wyciągnięcie ręki a jemu nie wolno było go dotknąć._

 _Minęły tylko dwa dni a już czuł się jakby minęły wieki a jeżeli to będzie trwać dłużej, albo jeżeli Harry nigdy nie odzyska pamięci. Nawet jeżeli go nie odrzuci to jak długo będzie musiał czekać, zanim chłopiec będzie gotowy?_

 _Oparł czoło o szybę i usłyszał jak ktoś otwiera drzwi i wchodzi do pokoju. Nie potrzebował odbicia w oknie, by wiedzieć, kto to. Czuł go każdą cząstką ciała... Harry..._

 _Słyszał powoli, ale pewnie zbliżające się do niego kroki, a potem mężczyzna przylgnął do niego opierając głowę o jego ramię, patrząc w szybę i prosto w jego oczy. Jego dłonie wślizgnęły się pod koszulę, by położyć na biodrach, tuż nad spodniami, nie poruszał nimi, po prostu trzymał je tam, ciepłe i miękkie._

 _Tom patrzył w rozświetlone uśmiechem oczy Harry'ego - tym specjalnym uśmiechem, przeznaczonym tylko dla niego, a ciepło jego dłoni, jego ciała przenikało go odpędzając smutek i zmęczenie._

 _Odwrócił się opierając dłonie na jego biodrach, a ręce Harry'ego przesunęły się na jego, by potem podążyć się w górę i zapleść na karku, wciąż patrząc mu w oczy, teraz bez pośrednictwa szyby, otworzył usta i oblizał wargi, a Tom zrobił to samo i pochylił się, zatapiając w pocałunkach, których tak mu brakowało._

 _Podświadomie czuł, że coś jest nie tak, ale nie wnikał w to. Cieszył się chwilą a łagodnie ciepło w jego żyłach zmieniło się w płonącą lawę. Przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej do siebie, chcąc czuć więcej, więcej ciepła, więcej Harry'ego._

 _Przesuwał dłonie po znajomym ciele, paznokciami przesuwał w dół jego brzucha, wywołując gardłowy jęk, ale kiedy sięgnął do jego spodni, nagle zachwiał się i poleciał do przodu, opadając na kolana i uderzając mocno o podłogę._

Harry zniknął. To był tylko sen, głupi naiwny sen, który właśnie się skończył.

Tom leżał na podłodze obok kanapy, z której przed chwilą spadł. Na chwilę zamknął oczy i zaklął w duchu, czując w głębi więzi łączącej go z mężem echo strachu i obrzydzenia. Nie była to niespodzianka, ale i tak zabolało.

Szybko zatrzasnął swój umysł. Najwyraźniej _\- nie pierwszy już raz_ \- dzielił swój sen z Harrym a ta reakcja oznaczała, że wbrew twierdzeniom jego brata chłopak wcale nie zmienił swoich odczuć wobec niego.

Zaklął tym razem głośno: _takim snem na pewno udało mu się chłopaka ostatecznie odstraszyć..._

Z ponurego zamyślenia wyrwał go trzask pękającego szkła i bez zastanowienia wybiegł na korytarz i prosto do drzwi Harry'ego. Zatrzymał się w ostatniej chwili, cofając uniesioną dłoń i oparł się ciężko o ścianę, wpadanie teraz do jego pokoju nie byłoby dobrym pomysłem, dlatego zamiast nacisnąć klamkę wysłał dyskretne zaklęcie monitorujące.

Na szczęście Harry był cały, tylko zdenerwowany i już zajmował się naprawą pękniętej szyby w oknie. Dobrze, że się powstrzymał, gdyby tak nagle wpadł do jego pokoju, po tym śnie - chłopak na pewno by pomyślał, że chce go napastować i od razu by uciekł albo do Malfoyów, albo do Weasleyów.

Musi nad sobą zapanować, zanim go straci. Tom wziął głęboki oddech, wracając do swojego pokoju i idąc do łazienki. Zamiast zaplanowanej gorącej kąpieli wybierając zimny prysznic.

* * *

Harry obudził się, dysząc ciężko, dłonie zaciskał kurczowo na kołdrze, a całe ciało miał napięte jak struna, do bólu. Chciał przymknąć oczy, ale szybko je otworzył, bo gdy je zamykał pod powiekami znowu widział płonące spojrzenie Voldemorta.

Wciągał głęboko powietrze, by się uspokoić, ale to nie pomagało. Zerwał się i przywołał sobie szklankę wody, z którą podszedł do okna. Wypił łyk i oparł czoło o szybę.

Nic nie pomagało, wciąż czuł na sobie te chłodne ręce... I usta, najpierw łagodnie, delikatne a potem chciwe, gwałtowne, zagarniające go całego, ostro, brutalnie. Cały drżał z pożądania, Uderzył głową w szybę, aby ból przegnał podniecenie, ale nie pomogło. Uderzył jeszcze raz i jeszcze, coraz szybciej, zagryzając usta, by nie krzyczeć.

Nagle szyba pękła, i słysząc ten trzask oprzytomniał. Szybko naprawił okno i opadł na łóżko. Wplótł dłonie we włosy, zaciskając mocno palce i przyciskając dłonie do głowy.

 _Co do cholery się z nim działo, miał już co prawda kilka takich snów, ale tak intensywnych - nigdy. Nie tylko fizycznie, ale przede wszystkim emocjonalnie, bardziej niż prawdziwe. I to jeszcze o kim - Voldemort? Bogowie, gdyby ktoś mu coś takiego przepowiedział, to by go wyśmiał._

 _Lord Voldemort: czarodziej, który zabił jego rodziców, którego złowrogi cień wisiał nad nim przez całe życie... Dziwaczny stwór, jakiego widział na cmentarzu... Chociaż nie, wcale taki nie był... Jego ciało było silne i umięśnione._

Harry poczuł, jak znów się napina na myśl o tym ciele, przyciśniętym do jego, tej porcelanowo gładkiej i chłodnej skórze, przyciśniętej do jego, ujrzał te błyszczące czerwienią oczy, spalane pragnieniem, na które odpowiadał równie silnie.

W tym śnie to nie miało znaczenia, kim byli. Nie pamiętał o całym tym bałaganie, liczył się tylko mężczyzna przy nim i to ja jak na niego działał. Nic nie mogło równać się z czystą męską energią Voldemorta, podsycaną aurą władzy i mocy.

 _Co się z nim do cholery, działo? Przecież - nie był gejem... Chyba że po prostu nie spotkał jeszcze tego jedynego... Chociaż nie - teraz najwyraźniej już tak._

Czując znowu dreszcze w dole brzucha Harry zerwał się i pobiegł do łazienki, słyszał że zimny prysznic pomaga, a nie mógł, nie chciał... Nie myśląc o Nim...

Gwałtownie otworzył drzwi i spojrzał w lustro. O cholera, zdenerwowany swoim snem znowu zapomniał, że nie ma już czternastu lat...

 _Ale skoro tak, to może...?_ Wziął głęboki wdech powoli opadając na szafkę obok zlewu, pochylił się chowając twarz w dłoniach: _może to wcale nie był sen - może to wspomnienie?_

I nagle przerażenie odeszło, zostawiając tylko pragnienie. _Bo jeżeli to był jego mąż, to miał prawo tego chcieć, miał prawo z nim być._ Nie do końca przytomnie coraz szybszym krokiem, zanim zdąży pomyśleć i zatrzymać się, podszedł do drzwi i otworzył, stając w progu, by ujrzeć idącego ciężkim krokiem do swojego pokoju Voldemorta.

Mężczyzna nawet nie zauważył, nie usłyszał go, wszedł do swojej komnaty, nie oglądając się i drzwi cicho kliknęły zamykając się za nim.

Harry wrócił do sypialni, położył się na plecach i zamknął oczy, czuł jak jego ciało wibruje, znowu czul się te same głodne usta i ręce. Jęknął przekręcając się na bok, mocno przyciskając do siebie poduszkę i zaczął liczyć w myślach, zdesperowany, zdeterminowany, by nie poddać się pragnieniu i znowu zasnąć.

* * *

\- To wcale nie jest śmieszne. - Harry był śmiertelnie oburzony, gdy zapytany przez Draco skąd ma dzisiaj tyle determinacji, by ćwiczyć magię umysłu i jak najszybciej spróbować otworzyć swoje wspomnienia, opisał mu nocne przeżycia a ten usłyszawszy jego opowieść wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Owszem, jest. - Jego brat nawet nie próbował ukrywać rozbawienia. - Z tego co wiem twoje pierwsze słowa po usłyszeniu co się stało były, że: „ _po pierwsze - nie jesteś gejem. A po drugie, no przecież nie możesz być z Voldemortem."_ Przez dwa dni denerwowałeś się, nie wiedząc co masz robić. A wystarczył tylko jeden sen, lekkie wspomnienie o seksie i już wszystkie wątpliwości zniknęły.

Chłopak jeszcze bardziej się zdenerwował, gdy Draco swobodnie kontynuował:

\- Szkoda, że Tom od razu się tego nie domyślił. Może gdyby zamiast zastanawiać się nad twoją reakcją dwa dni temu zaciągnął cię od razu do łóżka, to nie musielibyśmy się wcale przejmować amnezją.

\- Przestań. - Czerwony jak piwonia Harry rzucił w niego kanapką. - To wcale nie jest zabawne! Przestań. - Powtórzył po raz kolejny, tym razem już cicho i nie wyglądał wściekle, raczej nieszczęśliwie. - A ten sen... To było takie naturalne, takie właściwe, jakbym dobrze go znał, jakbym... - Choć wydawało się to niemożliwe, zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej. - Jakbym nie był cholerną dziewicą.

Draco roześmiał się jeszcze głośniej i jeszcze bardziej złośliwie:

\- Zapewniam cię, że daleko ci od tego. Jesteście razem ponad sześć lat, razy 365 dni, powiedzmy minimum dwa razy dziennie.

\- Bogowie, przestań. - Czerwień na twarzy Harry'ego przekraczała alarmującą granice. Niemal było widać parę z gwizdem uderzającą mu z uszu.

Draco wykrzywił się wrednie:

\- Faktycznie na pewno dwa razy to za mało, ale w końcu tak często wyjeżdżasz, że średnia pasuje... - Niezrażony wyliczał. - Zatem sześć i pół roku razy trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć dni razy dwa - to będzie... Gdzieś do pięciu tysięcy. - Pokręcił głową ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. - Jestem pewien, że twoje ciało dobrze wie, co robić.

Harry przekroczył już granice zażenowania i rzuciwszy mu wściekłe spojrzenie wrócił do śniadania i do głównego tematu:

\- Na początku podejrzewałem, że ta cała historia z amnezją to jakaś jego gra. Że bawi się moim umysłem, nawet kiedy pojawiało się tyle szczegółów i tak długo to trwało...

Na chwilę zamilkł, ale widać było, że jeszcze nad czymś myśli, zatem uspokoiwszy się wreszcie Draco cierpliwie czekał na jakąś konkluzję.

\- Gdyby to była jakąś intryga czy gra to by nie odpuszczał i naciskał a on... Unika mnie, daje mi czas...

\- Którego ty jednak wcale nie chcesz, - Domyślnie stwierdził jego brat, bez problemu odgadując jego uczucia. Nie potrzebował do tego żadnych więzi. Emocje na twarzy chłopaka były tak wyraźne, jak kiedy miał czternaście lat.

Harry wreszcie przestał być tak skoncentrowany na swoich myślach i słowach i spojrzał wprost na niego.  
\- To może głupie, ale ja już wiem, co czuję i wiem, że to było prawdziwe. Czułem jakby naprawdę był obok i chciałem tego - chciałem jego... I nie uśmiechaj się tak wrednie, to jest moje życie i mam do niego prawo. Chcę je odzyskać, jego odzyskać...

Ale mężczyzna wcale się nie uśmiechał przeciwnie, po jego słowach spoważniał. Zamyślił się.

\- Może masz rację i ten sen był prawda. To jest bardzo prawdopodobne... - Postukał palcem w dolną wargę, patrząc nieobecnie w przestrzeń. Dopiero chrząknięcie wpatrzonego w niego z niepokojem brata wyrwało go z myśli. Uśmiechnął się do niego wyjaśniając, co mu przyszło do głowy.

\- Wiesz, że łączy was ta więź? - Harry skinął głową, tak, już o tym słyszał i czuł czasami to połączenie. Tej nocy był zbyt podniecony i zdenerwowany, ale gdyby się zastanowił, to było zbyt intensywne, zbyt pełne uczuć jak na sen...

\- Czasami zdarzało się już wam łączyć we śnie. Tak, także w takich snach. - Zapewnił, złośliwie marszcząc twarz. - Kiedy nie mogliście się fizycznie spotkać, a tęskniliście za sobą. To nic nowego... - Spoważniał. - A jak Tom na to zareagował? Powiedział coś dzisiaj rano?

Harry pochylił głowę i pociągnął nosem.

\- Nic. Kiedy wstałem to już go nie było. Skrzaty powiedziały, że bardzo wcześnie udał się do Ministerstwa... I mówił, że ma dużo zajęć i późno wróci. - Uniósł smutną twarz. - Jak mam do niego wrócić, jak mam odnaleźć to coś, kiedy on cały czas znika?...

I nagle uświadomił sobie coś innego i wszystko, co mówił Draco o więzi straciło sens.

\- To nie mógł być wspólny sen, bo nie mogłem znowu zasnąć i chciałem iść do niego, ale on właśnie dopiero skądś wracał, wchodząc do pokoju i nawet nie zauważył, że ja otworzyłem drzwi i że tam stoję.

\- Merlinie, Harry! Zawsze lubiłeś się zadręczać, ale to już przesada, nawet jak na ciebie. Facet szaleje za tobą, od waszego pierwszego spotkania kompletnie stracił głowę. To dla ciebie zmienił całe swoje życie. - Trochę naginał fakty, bo Voldemort zmienił metody po śmierci Dumbledore'a ale to dzięki Harry'emu i dla niego zmienił siebie.

\- A nie pomyślałeś, że może on też chciał iść do ciebie i właśnie wracał - spod twojego pokoju, do którego nie odważył się wejść? - Był tego pewien i ta pewność była słyszalna w jego głosie.

Jednak Harry i tak musiał zapytać:  
\- Poważnie tak myślisz?

\- Poważnie! Tak wiem! Merlinie, to kompletne szaleństwo: Tom się boi do ciebie zbliżyć, bo wierzy, że się go boisz i nienawidzisz a ty się wycofujesz, myśląc że on cię nie chce?! - Westchnął i wzniósł oczy do nieba, przecierając twarz zmęczonym gestem - Dobra, zostawmy to, to nie na moje nerwy. Obaj jesteście przewrażliwieni i żadnego nie przekonam. Wracajmy do rzeczy.

Harry skinął głową, zagryzając wargę i ponownie pociągając nosem. Draco udał, że tego nie zauważył.

\- Jak mówiłem, na razie nie mamy konkretów, ale moja matka i ciotka wzięły się za sprawdzanie w księgach i ćwiczą różne podejścia. Ja na dzisiaj powinienem iść do pracy. Ten traktat jest bardzo ważny a ponieważ ty nie możesz w niczym pomóc, to przynajmniej ja muszę tam być i pomóc ojcu i Voldemortowi zapanować nad papierami. Masz jakieś pytania?

Harry pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- W porządku, to ty dalej czytaj _Proroki_ , jak będziesz miał wątpliwości zapisz to sobie, albo odłóż gazety. Wrócę, gdy tylko będę mógł i postaram się też ściągnąć Toma do domu, żeby z tobą porozmawiał. A na razie spróbuj może pogadać z Severusem. - Na osłupiałe spojrzenie Harry'ego zaśmiał się. - Wiem, że ty go pamiętasz, jako wrednego Mistrza Eliksirów, ale kiedy został twoim opiekunem bardzo się zbliżyliście.

Porozumiewawcze uniesienie brwi, gdy sięgał po poważniejszy argument:

\- To on najlepiej zna twojego Toma: mój ojciec jest jego najbliższym współpracownikiem, ale to Severus zawsze był dla niego czymś w rodzaju przyjaciela, zwłaszcza, gdy został twoim opiekunem i to właśnie z nim mógł o tobie rozmawiać i wypytywać.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać zmierzwił włosy brata, jakby faktycznie był czternastolatkiem.

\- Pomyśl o tym mały a ja naprawdę muszę już lecieć.

\- Hej... - Harry zmarszczył się strząsając jego rękę, ale potem uśmiechnął się: pierwszy raz tego dnia.

 _To dobrze. Nie powinien się wciąż zamartwiać. Optymizm i wiara to połowa sukcesu._

\- Nie martw się. Będzie dobrze. Na pewno coś wymyślimy i wszystko wróci do normy. - Draco uśmiechnął się unosząc kciuk nim aportował się z domu.

* * *

Po odejściu brata Harry wziął ze stołu niemal nieruszony przez nich przygotowany przez skrzaty talerz z kanapkami i dzbanek z kawą. Po porannej porcji ćwiczeń obaj byli głodni, ale zajęci rozmową zapomnieli o śniadaniu.

Za to teraz zdecydowanie potrzebował energii: nie spał wiele a przed nim sporo intensywnej i nużącej pracy. Wczoraj udało mu się przebrnąć przez wszystkie informacje i spekulacje o i po śmierci Dumbledore'a a potem jeszcze wywiad - "spowiedź" Lorda Voldemorta i późniejsze kwestie procesu i jego zamiarów i ruchów politycznych.

Dotarł do zapowiedzi o ich spotkaniu, ale był już tak zmęczony, że niemal zasnął nad gazetą a potem zasnął naprawdę. Zdecydowanie potrząsnął głową wyrzucając z myśli ten sen.

Teraz miał wreszcie się dowiedzieć, jak się to wszystko między nimi naprawdę zaczęło...

W miarę mijających minut jego mina z zaciekawionej zmieniała się w coraz bardziej zaskoczoną. Gdy w końcu odłożył _Proroka_ rozumiał jeszcze mniej niż na początku. Według Draco to spotkanie miało wszystko zmienić a nie było w nim nic - _NIC_ , co by na to wskazywało.

Może gdy ktoś nie znał wężomowy, ale nie - nawet gdyby nie rozumiał tej rozmowy i tak go nie przekonywała. Voldemort miał tyle czasu by się do niej przygotować a zachowywał się, jakby nie wiedział, co robi a Harry... Tamten Harry był zdecydowanie nadpobudliwy i wyglądał jakby go to bawiło...

Nie rozumiał go - _siebie_. Przeczytał już wczoraj wszystkie informacje, do których miał wtedy dostęp i nie widział powodu do takiego zachowania... Tyle że on miał na to jeden dzień, może przez rok faktycznie mógł zrozumieć i zaakceptować tę zmianę Voldemorta i zmienić swoją o nim opinię.

Z westchnieniem wziął łyk kawy i szybko rzucił na nią zaklęcie ogrzewające przed kolejnym. Z westchnieniem przeczytał komentarze redakcji a potem przywołał kolejną gazetę ze stosu i kolejne opinie, z których wynikało, że był to przełom.

 _Świetnie, najwyraźniej jest jedynym idiotą, który tego nie zrozumiał..._

Bez pośpiechu przerzucał kolejne numery nie znajdując w nich nic interesującego: kolejne prezentacje teraz już coraz bardziej konkretne Voldemorta i jego zwolenników. Zachwyty nad fantastycznymi wynikami SUM-ów Harry'ego Pottera i Draco Malfoya, którzy mieli spędzić wakacje w Malfoy Manor na nauce, aby po nich przenieść się na siódmy, ostatni rok nauki.

 _Proszę: kolejna rzecz, której absolutnie nie mógł pojąć._ Nie uważał się za głupka, ale w życiu by nie pomyślał, że może być geniuszem i jeszcze zgodzić się na ślęczenie nad nauką w wakacje, żeby wcześniej skończyć szkołę?!

Nie poznawał tego Harry'ego: _może ktoś go podmienił, albo zrobił mu pranie mózgu?_

Zniesmaczony porzucił _Proroki_ i skorzystawszy z okazji do przerwy, usiadł na fotelu przy oknie, odpocząć od tych rewelacji spokojnie dokończyć swoje śniadanie, a właściwie o tej porze to już był prawie lunch, spoglądając na ogród.

Uliczka, przy której stał ich dom była ledwie widoczna zza ściany deszczu, ale i tak kusiło go, by włożyć płaszcz i wybrać się na spacer. _Może trochę ruchu pobudzi jego umysł i zacznie widzieć to coś, co dotąd mu umykało?_

Co prawda teoretycznie miał smoczą ospę, ale małe glamour na pewno wystarczy, by mógł spokojnie przejść się po mieście, zresztą nie musi iść na Pokątną, mógłby pozwiedzać najbliższą okolicę.

Leniwie przywołał do siebie kolejną gazetę i znieruchomiał: _to już było COŚ: on sam i Voldemort… w gryfońskich uniformach do quidditcha!_ A myślał, że nic go nie zdziwi. I zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie takie samo zdjęcie zauważone w ich domku w górach. Super, teraz dowie się, co za nim stoi. Zachłannie przeczytał podpisy i zauważył małe zdjęcie Syriusza.

 _Syriusz!_ Tego mu było trzeba, kompletnie zapomniał o swoim ojcu chrzestnym. Draco miał rację, powinien jeszcze z kimś porozmawiać i na pewno nie będzie to Snape, jakkolwiek teraz wyglądały ich stosunki. Musi skontaktować się z Syriuszem.

Szybko przeczytał wszystkie artykuły i komentarze, utwierdzając się w przekonaniu, że absolutnie nic nie wie i nie rozumie, po czym odrzucił gazetę i przeszedł do biblioteki, gdzie jak pamiętał był jeden z kominków.

Wywołał najpierw Zamek Black, o którym była mowa w artykułach a wobec braku odzewu dom przy Grimauld Place 10 i tam sieć się otworzyła, przenosząc go do salonu, gdzie siedział jego ojciec chrzestny... Zupełnie inny niż go pamiętał. Zamiast zaszczutego i na pewno nielekko szalonego zbiega widział poważnego, pewnego siebie Lorda Black.

Zresztą i sam dom wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, czysty, odnowiony – prawdziwa siedziba godna dziedzica szacownego rodu. Nawet trochę przypominała dom, w którym on sam teraz mieszkał. _Może to na rezydencji przy Grimauld Place się wzorowali przy jego wykańczaniu? Ale to nieważne. Przyszedł tu po rozmowę o sobie a nie o domach._

Czarodziej na jego widok natychmiast odłożył dzisiejszą gazetę i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

\- Ponoć leżysz w domu ze smoczą ospą? - Stwierdził, lustrując go. - Nie wyglądasz na chorego.

Harry powstrzymał się od podbiegnięcia i uściśnięcia go, jak miał ochotę. Zamiast tego podszedł i opadł na fotel obok Syriusza.

\- Jest gorzej. - Mężczyzna wyprostował się, poważnie zaniepokojony. - Harry krzywiąc usta wyjaśnił. - Miałem wypadek i nie pamiętam nic. Po moim czwartym roku w Hogwarcie. - Doprecyzował.

Syriusza zareagował dokładnie tak samo, jak każdy do tej pory: przerażeniem, zrozumieniem i jeszcze większym przerażeniem.

\- Po czwartym roku?! O, cholera, przecież...

\- Przecież to wtedy wszystko się zmieniło. - Dokończył za niego. - Wiem, słyszałem i od dwóch dni czytam _Proroki_ ale kompletnie nic nie rozumiem. Może mi pomożesz, bo Draco nie ma za bardzo czasu...

\- A Tom? - Zapytał niepewnie Syriusz, nie wiedząc jak ten Harry reaguje na swojego męża.

Jego chrześniak jeszcze bardziej się skrzywił:

\- A Tom cały czas siedzi w Ministerstwie.

Czarodziej pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- No tak, musi przecież dokończyć ten traktat, a to ty go przygotowywałeś i negocjowałeś.

\- A teraz zostawiłem go z tym całym bałaganem i to przeze mnie musi całe dnie ślęczeć nad pergaminami. Wiem o tym! - Chłopak miał już dość tej sytuacji. _Wszyscy rozumieli Voldemorta oprócz niego._

\- Merlinie, spokojnie, Harry. Nie mówię, że to twoja wina. Przecież specjalnie nie zachorowałeś. A właśnie, co to był za wypadek? - Zainteresował się.

\- Ron chciał polatać, a że po smoczej ospie nie był w formie, kiedy uniósł się za wysoko zleciał z miotły. Ja go uratowałem, ale że musiałem mocno przyspieszyć, żeby go złapać, to sam huknąłem o ziemię i porządnie się potłukłem, wstrząśnienie mózgu i takie tam. A-ha i przede wszystkim amnezja. - Obojętnym tonem wyrecytował Harry, po czym na zdumione spojrzenie chrzestnego, wzruszając ramionami wyjaśnił. - Nie pamiętam tego, tak mi powiedziano.

\- A z Ronem wszystko w porządku? – Padło kolejne pytanie.

Harry zdziwiony zmarszczył brwi, bo przecież dopiero co to powiedział, ale wyjaśnił jeszcze raz.  
\- No tak, mówiłem, że go złapałem i to ja uderzyłem w ziemię.

\- Owszem, ale przez niego. Naraził twoje zdrowie… i życie. – Syriusz wciąż patrzył na niego pytająco i Harry przez chwilę próbował zrozumieć o co mu chodzi. W końcu dotarło.

\- Myślisz, że… Że on… - Wciąż był bardzo zmieszany.

\- Myślę, że gdybym widział taki wypadek, a zwłaszcza jego konsekwencje - to sam miałbym ochotę go przekląć. A twój mąż zawsze był bardzo przewrażliwiony na twoim punkcie. – Syriusz mówił jak najbardziej poważnie i Harry trochę się przestraszył, ale też ucieszył że jego zdaniem Violdemort mógłby tak zareagować.

 _Jednak tego nie zrobił_ \- i chłopak nie był pewien, czy to akurat go pociesza – oczywiście nie życzył źle Ronowi, ale taka reakcja byłaby potwierdzeniem, że faktycznie ten związek jest tak silny, jak wszyscy mówią. Pewno to było dziwaczne ale kiedy już uwierzył, że to wszystko jest prawdą to jednocześnie zaczął wątpić…

\- Dobrze... - Syriusz przerwał jego rozmyślania, kiwając głową i przeszedł do konkretów. - No to, czego aż tak nie rozumiesz?

\- Draco mówi, że wszystko zaczęło się od tej naszej pierwszej rozmowy, ale dokładnie ją obejrzałem w _Proroku_ i tam nic nie było...

\- Bo to nie o tą rozmowę chodzi. - Podrapał się po głowie. – Ale jak reszta świata, nie rozumiałem, o czym wtedy mówiliście w wężomowie. Ty za to mogłeś przesłuchać całość - nie umówiliście się wtedy na prywatne spotkanie?

Harry aż rozszerzył oczy, zaskoczony kręcąc głową. Powoli niemal wyszeptał.

\- Nie.

\- Hmm. Ale spotkaliście się jeszcze raz na innej rozmowie i to zaraz po tej oficjalnej. - Uniósł palec uciszając chcącego coś wtrącić chłopaka. – Wiem co mówię, bo niedługo potem, gdy pojawiliście się z Draco w Malfoy Manor mówiłeś do niego po imieniu i zachowywaliście się jak dobrzy starzy znajomi, a wręcz przyjaciele. Czyli coś musiało zajść w międzyczasie, nie wiem co, bo nie pytałem i nikt inny też. To było tylko między wami, jak większość z waszych relacji… - Bezradnie rozłożył ręce. - Dlatego nikt ci nie pomoże ich wyjaśnić…

\- Poza nim. - Dokończył Harry. - Świetnie. - Stwierdził z goryczą. - Tylko że on nie chce mnie widzieć, nawet jak jest w domu to zamyka się u siebie i nie schodzi ani do salonu, ani na posiłki. Zresztą skrzatom polecił, żeby mi też zanosiły jedzenie do pokoju, więc nawet nie mam okazji żeby na niego czekać.

\- To dziwne. - Syriusz znowu zacmokał kręcąc głową. - Zwykle trudno mu się od ciebie oderwać. Od samego początku, chociaż byłeś niesamowicie bezczelny i arogancki, kpiąc z niego niemiłosiernie zamiast przywalić ci klątwą, to był cały zachwycony: wgapiał się w ciebie jak w ósmy cud świata i starał się absorbować całą twoją uwagę. Każdy widział i wiedział, jak to się skończy.

Harry zamyślił się: _a może to o to chodzi? Tamten Harry był przebojowy i pewien siebie, jeżeli Voldemort go pokochał to nic dziwnego, że nie chce mieć do czynienia z taką żałosną i wystraszoną ofiarą jak on._

\- Skoro w gazetach i tak nic nie będzie, nie ma sensu żebym w nich grzebał, wezmę się za te ćwiczenia umysłu, które Draco mi pokazał... - Stwierdził stanowczo. _I za Voldemorta - Toma, jak wszyscy o nim mówią. Jeżeli tylko on wie wszystko to nie ma prawa przed nim uciekać i chować się za pracą._

\- Dzięki Syriuszu. Chyba będzie lepiej, jak wrócę do domu. Nikomu nie mówiłem, że wychodzę. - Zerknął za okno, ulewa zmieniła się w mżawkę. Świeże wilgotne powietrze powinno go orzeźwić i pomóc w ruszeniu umysłu.- Może zamiast fiuu przejdę się przez miasto. Czy mieszkamy daleko od ciebie?

\- Piętnaście minut drogi. Odprowadzę cię. - Syriusz wstał kierując się do korytarza a Harry za nim. - Masz tutaj pelerynę. - Mężczyzna podał mu okrycie, bo chłopak przeniósł się przez kominek tak jak stał: w dżinsach i koszuli i otworzył drzwi przepuszczając go na zewnątrz.

W ostatniej chwili Harry przypomniał sobie, że leży w domu ciężko chory i szybko rzucił na siebie kamuflaż. Nie był gotowy na spotykanie innych czarodziejów, który mogli go znać i przede wszystkim nie chciał, by ktokolwiek wiedział, co go spotkało.

 _To tylko chwilowa niedogodność, która wkrótce zniknie. Nie ma o czym mówić._

 _Chciał - musiał i odzyska swoje wspomnienia i swoje życie. Nie było innej opcji._


	5. Chapter 5

**Za wiele pytań i za wiele odpowiedzi... A może za mało.**

Draco wyszedł z komnaty puszczając drzwi, które z hukiem uderzyły w futrynę, a potem jeszcze prychnął wściekle i uderzył pięścią w ścianę - chociaż tak naprawdę to najchętniej zamiast w niczemu nie winne cegły walnąłby nią samego Pana Ministra w jego zakuty łeb.

Dwójka czarodziejów idących korytarzem zaskoczona aż podskoczyła cofając się pod ścianę, W tej części budynku nikt nie trzaskał drzwiami, a na pewno nie od tego gabinetu.

Normalnie Draco też by tego nie zrobił. Mimo że jako brat Harry'ego mógł sobie pozwolić na więcej niż reszta pracowników nigdy z takich przywilejów nie korzystał. Teraz jednak był wściekły i to właśnie ze względu na Harry'ego.

Jego brat był naprawdę wystarczająco zestresowany tą sytuacją i jeżeli jego mąż mógł mu pomóc to właśnie to powinien teraz zrobić, a nie unikać rozżalonego i zagubionego chłopaka i cały czas zajmować się pracą.

Nic nie było aż tak pilne, aby rano nie miał czasu na chwilę rozmowy przed wyjściem do Ministerstwa.

Bez problemu też mógłby zrobić sobie przerwę na lunch i spędzić ją w domu, zamiast tłumaczyć Draco, jaki to jest zajęty, gdy i tak obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że nie o chodzi ani o czas, ani o brak chęci tylko o - jego zdaniem całkowicie nieuzasadniony - strach przed odrzuceniem.

Tłumaczył mu to wszystko jak krowie na rowie i zero efektu, zupełnie jakby to on się cofnął do czasów szkoły, a nie Harry.

\- Głupi, niedojrzały palant. - Draco fukał i mamrotał pod nosem, nie zauważając nawet, że inni pracownicy omijają go, chowając się w kątach i pod ścianami, jakby był samym Ministrem.

Byłby jednak w o wiele lepszym humorze, gdyby widział, jak po jego wyjściu Tom siedzi przy biurku ze zmarszczonym czołem stukając paznokciami w blat biurka, a po chwili zdecydowanie odsuwa fotel i z trzaskiem znika z gabinetu.

* * *

Przez te piętnaście minut, które zajęło im dotarcie do domu Harry utwierdził się w decyzji, aby jak najszybciej porozmawiać z Voldemortem. Bez niego nie zrozumie tej ich historii i przede wszystkim nie zrozumie siebie.

Nie udało mu się jednak wymyślić, jak miałby to zrobić. Czarodziej od kiedy wrócili do Londynu całkiem skutecznie sobie radził z unikaniem go. Tym skuteczniej im bardziej chłopak chciał, potrzebował się do niego zbliżyć.

Bo zanim Harry się na to zdecydował, jeszcze w niedzielę gdy sobie spokojnie przeglądał "Proroka" i spotykał się z bratem, czarnoksiężnik cały czas przebywał w domu, chętny do pomocy, a dzisiaj...

Dzisiaj zniknął z niego zanim on się obudził i podejrzewał, na 99 procent, że nie wróci zanim nie będzie absolutnie pewien, że Harry już poszedł spać. Chłopak zaczął już nawet na pół poważnie rozważać czuwanie przy kominku, jednak obawiał się, że i to też pewnie nic by nie dało, bo przecież Voldemort mógł bez problemu się aportować prosto do swojego pokoju.

Coraz bardziej zamyślony i coraz wolniejszym krokiem wreszcie dotarł z Syriuszem do swojego domu. Pierwszy raz zobaczył go z zewnątrz i stanął jak wryty. Od środka wydawało mu się, że to normalny, czarodziejski dom, może nowocześniejszy niż jego chrzestnego. Na pewno nie spodziewał się tego...

Nie była to zwykła miejska kamienica jak u Syriusza, ale prawdziwy dom, ostatni w szeregu i znacznie większy od pozostałych, ogrodzony płotem z wielkim ogrodem otaczającym go z trzech stron – robił wrażenie.

Syriusz oczywiście odgadł tok jego myśli.

\- Tak naprawdę to są dwa domy. Twój to ta część od środka, połączona z szeregiem, Toma był z brzegu. Połączyliście je, najpierw nieoficjalnie a potem już otwarcie gdy wydało się, że jesteście parą. Ten, który był wcześniej twój sam wyremontowałeś i teraz jest waszym prywatnym domem, a w drugim jest oficjalna rezydencja zaprojektowana i wykonana pod nadzorem kuzynki Narcyzy.

\- O… - To brzmiało sensownie, co prawda przez te dwa dni chłopak nie obejrzał jeszcze dokładnie budynku, ograniczając się do pokojów, których potrzebował ale rzeczywiście z tego co widział, nie wyglądał on na rezydencję Ministra, a właśnie na zwykły dom. – Ładny jest. Znaczy są. – Poprawił się.

Bo faktycznie dom mu się podobał: obie jego części, teraz gdy już wiedział na co patrzeć, nawet z zewnątrz widział różnicę w ich wykończeniu. Taka sama kremowa elewacja i zielony dach, ale w części oficjalnej dodatkowe ozdobne gzymsy i kolumny.

Jednak dopiero kiedy przeszli przez furtkę i zobaczył całość bez zaklęć maskujących z wrażenia opadła mu szczęka.

Pozornie zaniedbany angielski ogród, otaczający całą posiadłość przy jego domku pozostał sobą, ale w części oficjalnej zmienił się w starannie utrzymane, geometryczne rabaty, trawniki i żwirowe alejki, jak przy renesansowych pałacach, jakie widywał w telewizji, a i sam dom bardziej przypominał dwór, czy właśnie wiejski pałacyk, przy którym ta jego część wyglądała jak przybudówka dla służby.

\- O, kurczę… - Wydukał Harry zaskoczony. Niby wiedział, że czarodzieje zwykle maskowali swoje budowle, ale ta wyglądała wystarczająco imponująco z ulicy, więc nie spodziewał się pod glamour niczego aż tak spektakularnego.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami, był już do tego miejsca przyzwyczajony, ale rozumiał jego oszołomienie.

\- No, masz rację. 0 kurczę. Tom dał jej wolną rękę i żadnych ograniczeń finansowych, a kiedy już został Ministrem jeszcze pozwolił go dopracować. Narcyza nie pożałowała wszystkich ekstrawagancji, jakie jej zdaniem powinna mieć taka oficjalna siedziba, w środku też jest imponujący, jakbyś chciał pozwiedzać.

\- Chyba ja jednak sobie to na razie daruję. – Harry niemal wyszeptał. Wciąż stał tuż za furtką mrugając, jakby nie wierzył swoim oczom. Potrząsnął głową i dokończył już normalnym tonem. - Dzięki. Nie wydaje mi się, aby to mi pomogło.

Wystarczająco stresował go sam fakt posiadania męża, którego nie pamiętał, inne informacje postanowił sobie ograniczać. Zresztą, nie będą mu potrzebne, kiedy odzyska wspomnienia.

A odzyska – _musi._ Bez nich nie będzie mógł wrócić do wcześniejszego życia jako Szefa Biura Aurorów, jedynego niezależnego i samodzielnego departamentu Ministerstwa. Teraz nie miał nawet SUM-ów, jeżeli nie odzyska wspomnień nie było mowy o powrocie do pracy, co najwyżej do Szkoły.

A zanim znowu ją ukończy będzie tylko Złotym Dodatkiem, Mężem Domowym ładnie prezentującym się na zdjęciach i nadającym do zarządzania domem a i to tylko dlatego, że skrzaty same świetnie sobie z tym radziły.

 _Niech to wszystko jasna cholera!_ – Zaklął w myślach. Na samą sugestię takiej przyszłości zaczął hiperwentylować, niepokojąc swojego chrzestnego. Jednak miał za sobą już dużo takich doświadczeń, zatem zanim ten zdążył zareagować chłopak stanął w miejscu prostując ręce dłońmi w dół i głęboko równo oddychając.

Syriusz widząc, że sam sobie z tym radzi czekał, aż Harry się uspokoi i powie mu o powodach tej nagłej paniki i wreszcie odetchnął on ostatni raz i wyjaśnił:

\- Sorry, czasem mnie to przytłacza. – Nie powiedział, co dokładnie, wierząc, że nienazwane nie istnieje. - Chodźmy do środka. - Ruszył energicznie w stronę drzwi już nie rozglądając się dookoła, miał dość wrażeń i wolał się schować w bezpiecznym, znanym miejscu.

Przed naciśnięciem klamki jeszcze przyszło mu do głowy, że może drzwi są zamknięte na klucz, ale nie były. Otworzyły się i od razu rozległ się trzask i radosne piski skrzatów.  
\- Pan Potter! Pan Potter!

A zaraz po nich kolejny trzask i kolejny okrzyk.  
\- Na Salazara, Harry. - I Voldemort, który pojawił się przed nim, jednym ruchem przysunął się i przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie, zamykając go w desperackim uścisku. Nie pozostawiając żadnej przestrzeni między nimi, wyciskając mu powietrze z płuc, a Harry...

Harry objął go w pasie, równie mocno i w końcu poczuł tę więź, o której tyle słyszał, każdą częścią ciała, z każdym oddechem. _Wreszcie. Tu i teraz był w domu._

* * *

Aby nie przestraszyć Harry'ego nagłym pojawieniem się i pomimo wszelkich argumentów Draco, nie będąc do końca przekonany, że ma on rację, Voldemort aportował się do swojego pokoju i stamtąd ruszył pod jego drzwi. Wziął kilka oddechów i zastukał a potem wszedł do środka.

Pokój był pusty, ale drzwi do łazienki były otwarte, więc odchrząknął, żeby ostrzec chłopaka, że jest w pokoju i zajrzał tam, także pusto. Jeszcze nie zaniepokojony zaszedł do jego gabinetu, potem by nie tracić czasu na schody aportował się na dół, sprawdzając bibliotekę, salon i jadalnię, a nawet kuchnię, bo Harry zawsze lubił sam sobie coś przyrządzić - niestety i tam także: nic.

Zaniepokojony, czując czekający już na swoją chwilę, czający się na krawędzi myśli paniczny strach zawołał skrzaty.  
\- Gdzie jest Harry?

Dwa Z zaczęły wyjaśniać jedne przez drugie, że pan Potter był w swoim pokoju a potem poszedł do biblioteki, myślały że po jakieś księgi. Nie wołał ich, więc go nie śledziły a kiedy usłyszały szum kominka już go nie było. Nie wiedzą, dokąd się udał.

 _Po prostu cudownie: jego nie mający pojęcia, kto jest kim i komu może ufać mąż wyruszył sam nie wiadomo gdzie i po co._

 _Jeżeli coś mu się stanie..._

Voldemort najchętniej by udusił te dwa żałosne, bezużyteczne stworzenia, ale nie miał na to czasu. Zresztą - jak by to wytłumaczył przed Harrym? _Kiedy już go znajdzie._

 _Musi go znaleźć!_

Przyłożył dłonie do skroni i zamknął oczy powtarzając sobie gorączkowo:  
 _Myśl. Myśl człowieku. Dokąd Harry mógłby się teraz udać? Na pewno nie do Malfoyów, bo wiedział że Draco już z nimi nie mieszka, poza tym teraz jest w pracy a z resztą rodziny jeszcze się nie spotkał. Snape'a także jak dotąd nie chciał widzieć... do Weasleyów nie znał adresu..._

 _A jeżeli go przerzuciło w jakieś nieznane miejsce? A jeżeli coś mu się stało?_

 _Harry był najpotężniejszym czarodziejem i najlepiej wyszkolonym, ale nie pamiętał przecież niczego z tego szkolenia. Na Salazara! Jak mógł zostawić go samego?_

I nagle gdy panika zaczęła przejmować nad nim kontrolę i podsuwać tysiące strasznych scen, jakie mogłyby przydarzyć się jego mężowi, oświeciło go: _Black. To jedyna osoba, poza Ronem, która i wtedy i teraz stała po jego stronie, czarodziej którego zawsze kochał i któremu ufał. Harry na pewno udał się do swojego chrzestnego._

Wpadł z powrotem do salonu i wywołał Grimauld Place, brak odpowiedzi, zatem wystawił głowę po drugiej stronie fiuuu i zaczął krzyczeć wołając Syriusza. Nie uzyskał żadnego odzewu, dom był pusty.

 _Może zatem Zamek Black? Harry zawsze go lubił, mogli się tam przenieść._  
Niestety, także w nim nie było śladu, ani Blacka, ani Harry'ego. I ten pomysł był niewypałem.

Musiał spróbować inaczej. _Tak naprawdę powinien od tego zacząć._

Wziął na zmianę głębokie i płytkie oddechy by się uspokoić i złączywszy dłonie z zamkniętymi oczami zaczął się koncentrować na ich połączeniu, otwierając się na uczucia, od których ostatnio uciekał. Od razu wyczuwając Harry'ego, jakby stał tuż przy nim i czując nagły ból, bo wcale tak nie było.

Dlatego trzymał więź zamkniętą, drażniła go tylko obiecując nieosiągalne. Teraz jednak nie miał wyjścia, musiał przenieść te odczucia na fizyczne wymiary, by w ten sposób ustalić i odnaleźć miejsce pobytu męża.

Jego koncentrację rozbił szum osłon wyczuwających Pana Domu i skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi a potem radosny wrzask skrzatów:  
\- Pan Potter! Pan Poootter!

Nie myśląc, pierwszy raz od soboty nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi aportował się do korytarza, łamiącym się głosem, wykrzyczał.  
\- Na Salazara, Harry! - I złapał go w swoje ramiona. Przerażenie opuściło go i przez chwilę zapomniał o tym, że to nie jest jego Harry, że może go przestraszyć, że nie powinien się narzucać. Po prostu cieszył się, że ukochany jest przy nim, bezpieczny.

Czuł bicie jego serca, ciepłe ręce obejmujące go pod szatą i oddech na szyi, odsunął głowę i pochylił by go pocałować, uspokoić, czy rozpalić emocje... I spojrzał w jego oczy, natychmiast trzeźwiejąc, bo nie było w nich tego wszystkiego, co ich łączyło: widział rozpoznanie, radość, pragnienie...

 _Jednak nie było tego, co najważniejsze._

Zamarł i opuścił ręce, wypuszczając Harry'ego, ale ten nie chciał się odsunąć, próbując mocniej go przytulić, zatrzymać. Tom zmusił się, by chwycić jego dłonie, delikatnie i stanowczo odwijając je zza swoich pleców.  
\- Ja... Przepraszam... Ja... muszę iść. - Puścił go i zapominając o aportacji biegiem ruszył po schodach na górę.

* * *

Trzask jaki rozległ się, gdy już czarnoksiężnik zniknął Harry'emu z oczu spowodował jego wzdrygnięcie się z sykiem. Kompletnie nie rozumiał, co się właśnie stało.

 _Po co w ogóle Voldemort pojawił się w domu, najpierw dosłownie rzucając się na niego, a potem odrzucając? - Czy tylko po to, by go jeszcze bardziej skołować... I upokorzyć?_

\- No i właśnie tak to jest. - Po chwili odezwał się z goryczą do Syriusza. - Ja bym go rozumiał, jakby był spokojny, czy obojętny, no bo faktycznie niby jesteśmy razem, ale Ja, _dzisiejszy Ja_ go nie pamiętam, zatem musimy się poznać i takie tam. Ale to?! - Harry nawet nie zauważył, że zaczyna krzyczeć.

\- Jak może mnie tak traktować?! Albo zachowuje się, jakbym nadal był... Tamtym Harrym... Albo... Niech go cholera! - Chłopak ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nie był już pewien, czy ma ochotę czarnoksiężnika złapać i całować do utraty tchu, czy też go za to co mu robił pobić. Przepełniała go ta cholernie frustrująca mieszanka złości i podniecenia i nie miał pojęcia co z tym zrobić.

A najgorsze, że nie wiedział, skąd w nim te wszystkie uczucia.

 _Owszem, Tom go zaskoczył tak nagle przytulając i jeszcze tym niemal pocałunkiem, ale to przecież nic wielkiego. Na pewno nie powód aby tracił głowę. A w ogóle to od kiedy mówił o nim Tom?_

Harry obawiał się że za chwilę jego głowa, jego całe ciało eksploduje.

Syriusz poklepał chrześniaka po ramieniu. Miał całkiem niezłe pojęcie o tym, co dzieje się w jego głowie, podejrzewał jednak, że powiedzenie chłopakowi, że to normalny natłok emocji i każdy zadurzony nastolatek tak się zachowuje raczej by nie pomogło. Westchnął, szukając właściwych słów.

\- Harry... - Znienacka odezwał się obcy głos. Zaskoczony Harry opuścił ręce i cofając się wpadł na Syriusza. Oparł się o niego plecami, patrząc ze zdumieniem na ścianę. Chrzestny objął go, uspokajająco pocierając ramiona.

\- Spokojnie. To twój dziadek, Fleamont.

\- Dziadek? - Harry przyglądał się obcej, a jednak bardzo znajomej twarzy na starym portrecie. Ta niespodzianka wyrwała go z zapętlenia uczuć, dlatego szybko otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia i zapytał podejrzliwie. - Jestem tu już drugi dzień. Dlaczego go dotąd nie widziałem?

Syriusz z uśmiechem pokręcił głową. Już zauważył, że ta cała amnezja wywołała u Harry'ego obcą mu dotąd, wręcz paranoiczną podejrzliwość. Cierpliwie mu wyjaśnił.  
\- Mówiłeś, że wróciliście kominkiem, a potem siedziałeś w swoim pokoju, wychodząc tylko do biblioteki i jadalni. Nie byłeś jeszcze w tej części domu.

Chłopak ze zrozumieniem kinął głową a potem oderwał się od Syriusza by podejść i przyjrzeć się portretowi, starannie oceniając wszystkie szczegóły: samej postaci i otoczenia, chociaż tu akurat nie było wiele do zobaczenia. To nie było czarodziejskie zdjęcie rzeczywistego miejsca. Twarz jego dziadka wyłaniała się z mroku w ciepłym, miękkim świetle a poniżej ramion jego sylwetka znowu rozpływała się w tle.

Fleamont wyglądał jak jego ojciec, chociaż miał bardziej ostre rysy, a jego siwe włosy układały się w łagodne fale, tak jak teraz jego własne, chociaż nie był pewien, jak udało mu się to osiągnąć. Kolejna rzecz, o którą wolał nie pytać, by nie wyjść na kompletnego idiotę.

Co prawda zarówno Draco, jak Syriusz, a także Voldemort, _gdy jeszcze z nim rozmawiał_ powtarzali, że ma prawo czegoś nie wiedzieć i chętnie mu wyjaśnią, cokolwiek potrzebuje, jednak i tak czuł się głupio z każdym pytaniem, o sprawy jakie powinny być dla niego oczywiste.

Powinien teraz coś powiedzieć, tyle że nie wiedział, jak to z nimi było: czy dziadek go akceptował, czy akceptował jego wybór na męża czarodzieja, który...

Wziął głęboki wdech. _Nie potrzebował przypominania sobie, dlaczego nie powinien być z Voldemortem - potrzebował przypomnienia dlaczego jednak tak zrobił._

Na szczęście czarodziej nie czekał na jego krok, samemu odzywając się do Harry'ego i nie próbował też mu nic wyjaśniać, po prostu normalnie zaczął rozmowę.  
\- Kiedy Tom wrócił do domu a ciebie nie było, naprawdę się przeraził. Boi się, że nie znasz tego świata i mogło ci się coś stać, ktoś mógłby cię skrzywdzić.

Teraz dopiero chłopak zrozumiał, skąd taka reakcja czarnoksiężnika na jego widok, pierwsza, szczera. Westchnął, bo niestety to przez jego pierwszą reakcję dwa dni wcześniej mężczyzna potem wycofał się, przypominając sobie o ich sytuacji, o sytuacji Harry'ego.

 _Jak miał go przekonać, że to już nieaktualne? Że im więcej dowiadywał się o tym Voldemorcie - Tomie - tym trudniej mu było wciąż czuć do niego nienawiść, czy nawet niechęć._

Na to pytanie, mimo że niezadane, odpowiedział mu Fleamont:  
\- Musisz z nim porozmawiać na spokojnie, bez emocji. - _Jakby Harry sam o tym nie wiedział?_ \- Najlepiej wieczorem, kiedy wróci do domu i nie będzie miał powodu, ani wymówki by gdzieś wychodzić.

Harry otworzył usta, by powiedzieć, że to nie takie proste, ale dziadek pokręcił głową uprzedzając jego argumenty.  
\- Pamiętaj, że to Dom Potterów, Twój Dom. Tom dołożył swoje osłony, gdy zabezpieczaliście całość, ale ty jesteś tu Panem. Możesz zablokować osłony, uniemożliwiając mu aportację a jeżeli zamknie przed tobą drzwi, Ty możesz je otworzyć.

Harry otworzył szeroko oczy - _o tym nawet nie pomyślał._  
\- Ale ja nic nie wiem o osłonach. - Wydukał pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy, przeklinając w duchu tę niewiedzę, bo same pomysły były doskonałe.

\- Mogę ci powiedzieć wszystko o tym jak je nałożyłem i jakich zaklęć używałem, a resztę odnajdziesz w księgach, z których i ja korzystałem. - Zapewnił go Fleamont. - To prostsze niż myślisz. Liczy się to, że jesteś Głową Rodu i Panem Domu a z twoją mocą...

Dziadek kiwnął głową z pewnością siebie, która udzieliła się też Harry'emu.  
\- Jestem pewien, że jeszcze dzisiaj będziesz na to gotowy.

\- Pomożesz mi, Syriuszu? - Zwrócił chłopak proszące oczy na chrzestnego.

\- Jasne, Harry. Nie mam na dzisiaj żadnych planów, a nawet gdybym takowe miał - Ty jesteś ważniejszy. Damy radę. - Czarodziej zapewnił go z uśmiechem ściskając jego ramię. - Chcesz zabrać obraz z nami do biblioteki, czy przynieść księgi tutaj?

\- Dziadku? - Harry zwrócił się do starszego czarodzieja.

\- W bibliotece będzie wam wygodniej. - Padła spokojna odpowiedź. - Mój portret nie jest przymocowany żadnymi zaklęciami. Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego miejsca, ale zobaczenie czegoś innego też będzie miłe.

Syriusz przejął dowodzenie.  
\- W porządku. To ja biorę obraz, a ty skocz do swojego gabinetu i przygotuj jakieś pergaminy i pióra. A... - Zatrzymał się jeszcze opuszczając zdjęty już ze ściany portret, by zwrócić się do chłopaka - I jeszcze zamów nam też kawę i coś do niej. Będziemy potrzebowali paliwa dla mózgu.

Harry posłusznie zawołał skrzaty i idąc po schodach wyjaśniał im czego od nich chce. Jego ojciec chrzestny miał rację, przed nimi pracowite popołudnie i nie będzie czasu na niepotrzebne przerwy, gdy już się wezmą za zaklęcia.

* * *

Harry zablokował osłony przed aportowaniem się przez swojego męża i uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli, siadając wygodnie na fotelu obok kominka. Tom na pewno się zdziwi, gdy zamiast zniknąć z gabinetu usłyszy tylko suchy trzask i pozostanie na miejscu.

A jeszcze bardziej, gdy po jego powrocie do domu, także kominek przestanie działać.

Może nie powinien tak się cieszyć z takich metod, ale mężczyzna nie zostawił mu wyboru.  
Zadowolony z siebie czekał...

...I czekał...

...I czekał...

Wreszcie rozległ się syk płomieni i pojawił się wyraźnie wkurzony czarnoksiężnik. To nie wróżyło dobrze jego planom, ale dzisiaj nie miał zamiaru mu odpuścić.  
\- Harry? Co tu robisz? - Złość zastąpiło zmęczone zdziwienie. - Już dawno po północy.

\- Musimy porozmawiać. - Harry był zdecydowany walczyć o swoje.

Ale nie musiał. Tom tym razem nie próbował ani się cofać ani uciekać. Przetarł tylko oczy, wzdychając.  
\- Czy możemy to odłożyć do rana? Mam dziś naprawdę dość wszelkich rozmów... - Tym razem to nie brzmiało jak wymówka. _Czyżby i on już zrozumiał, że dość uników?_

\- Ciężki dzień? - Zapytał chłopak podchodząc bliżej, by zajrzeć mu w twarz.

Mężczyzna przymknął oczy.  
\- Nie masz pojęcia. - Westchnął ciężko, odrzucając papiery na stolik i siadając w najbliższym fotelu.

 _Niestety nie na sofie, gdzie mógłby się do niego przysiąść._

Zatem Harry usiadł na stole i pochylił się ku niemu opierając dłoń o oparcie. Przypomniał sobie, nad czym razem z Draco teraz pracowali i zapytał.  
\- Jakieś problemy w negocjacjach? Podobno wszystko było już prawie gotowe.

\- Było. - Tom wciągnął powietrze i wypuścił ze świstem. - To miał być już ostateczny dokument, ale zamiast go zaakceptować ten cały _ŻiŻi._ \- Z niechętnym grymasem wymienił imię, a w zasadzie przydomek Jeana Jacquarda. - Szef ich delegacji zaczął wyciągać jakieś kolejne żądania, skreślił nawet to, co sami wcześniej proponowali. Nie mam pojęcia, o co mu naprawdę chodzi. Bez ciebie... - Urwał kręcąc głową. - Nie wiem, jak z nim rozmawiać.

Harry przeniósł dłoń z oparcia fotela na ramię Toma, ściskając je a potem masując jego kark, by rozluźnić spięte nerwowo mięśnie.  
\- Przepraszam. - Wyszeptał. - Chciałbym pomóc.

Tom westchnął z przyjemnością przyjmując jego zabiegi i pokręcił głową.  
\- To nie twoja wina, że nie możesz nic zrobić. Powinienem sobie z tym poradzić. Będzie dobrze. - Uśmiechnął się, próbując jemu poprawić humor. - Rozważam rzucenie klątwy na wszystkie żaby i ślimaki w Europie. - Mruknął rozdrażnionym, chociaż miękkim tonem. - Mam już dosyć tych żabojadów.

Z westchnieniem przymknął oczy i oparł się wygodniej, przekręcając się trochę na bok, pozwalając mu kontynuować. Po chwili, gdy Harry zaczął myśleć, że może usnął potrząsnął głową, przechylił się by wstać.

 _Znowu uciekał._ Harry próbował go zatrzymać także wstając, a Tom obrócił się ku niemu i zdjął jego ręce ze swoich ramion, tym razem nie wypuszczając ich jednak.

\- Masz rację, Harry. Musimy porozmawiać. Jednak nie dzisiaj. Zrobimy to przy śniadaniu. - Z twarzy Harry'ego musiała bić podejrzliwość i zawód, bo z kolejnym zmęczonym uśmiechem, zapewnił go. - Obiecuję, że nie zniknę, zanim nie porozmawiamy. Dziś jednak naprawdę jest za późno, obaj jesteśmy zmęczeni. - I kompletnie go zaskoczył, unosząc jego dłonie i całując. - Dobranoc.

Harry mógł tylko patrzeć za wychodzącym z pokoju mężem. Skóra go mrowiła w miejscu, gdzie dotknęły jej jego usta.

Niby nie udało mu się to, co planował, jednak wcale nie był tym rozczarowany.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy to przez zmęczenie Tom opuścił gardę, jednak wreszcie zachowywał się przy nim spokojnie i swobodnie. _Oby tak dalej._

Nie mogąc powstrzymać głupkowatego uśmiechu rozciągającego mu usta Harry ruszył do swojego pokoju, tym razem głównymi schodami, a przed wejściem na nie jeszcze uniósł w górę oba kciuki do obserwującego go wyczekująco dziadka.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mało brakowało**

Ponieważ w szkole Harry zwykle się spóźniał na śniadania i na pierwsze zajęcia, wszyscy uważali go za śpiocha. Nic bardziej mylnego, jego spóźnienia wcale nie wynikały z tego, że nie mógł się na czas obudzić. Przeciwnie, miał wewnętrzny zegar, który działał lepiej niż jakikolwiek alarm i zwykle budził się akurat na kilka, czy kilkanaście minut przed godziną o jakiej miał wstać.

I tu właśnie pojawiał się jego prawdziwy problem: wstawanie. Może to był po prostu nawyk wyrobiony jeszcze u Dursleyów, kiedy to nie miał ochoty wstawać wiedząc, że nie spotka go nic wartego przeżycia, zresztą też i jego krewni nie życzyli sobie go oglądać, jeżeli nie był do czegoś potrzebny.

 _Po co wstawać, jeżeli i tak mógł opuścić swoją komórkę, czy potem drugi pokój Dudleya, dopiero kiedy załomotali w jego drzwi i otworzyli zamki?_

Zresztą to nie miało znaczenia: Harry nie chciał się w to zagłębiać i dlatego nigdy nie zastanawiać się nad tym, co było tego przyczyną. Po prostu, kiedy się obudził czekał aż rozlegnie się alarm, albo ktoś go zawoła i każe się ruszyć, chociaż i na to nie zawsze od razu reagował, odwlekając zwlekanie się z łóżka do ostatniej możliwej chwili.

Tego poranka jednak było inaczej. Gdy tylko się obudził i zrozumiał gdzie i kim jest od razu też przypomniał sobie, że dzisiaj wreszcie Voldemort - Tom obiecał mu odpowiedzieć na pytania i wątpliwości co do ich przeszłości.

Nie kłopocząc się sprawdzaniem, która godzina - na zewnątrz było już jasno a on i tak nie potrafiłby znowu zasnąć - natychmiast bez zawahania zerwał się i szybko pobiegł do łazienki, chwytając po drodze przygotowane wcześniej przez skrzaty szaty.

Co prawda wczoraj pozostawił na miejscu swoje blokady na aportację i fiuu, ale przecież wystarczy, że czarnoksiężnik wyjdzie z domu, choćby i na taras i tyle go widzieli. Nie chciał ryzykować, że mężczyzna o nim zapomni, albo jeszcze gorzej znajdzie sobie kolejną wymówkę i celowo uniknie spotkania z nim, zostawiając mu notkę: _"Sorry, Harry, może innym razem"._

 _Nic z tego! Nie ma mowy!  
_

Wiedział, że to tylko niepotrzebne lęki. Tak naprawdę wcale nie podejrzewał, żeby to się stało, bo gdyby widząc jak bardzo chłopak się tym przejmuje Tom zdecydował się na taki krok, znaczyłoby to, że wcale mu na nim nie zależy, a Harry nie miał już najmniejszych wątpliwości jaka jest prawda.

To jak czarnoksiężnik go wczoraj chwycił po powrocie domu a przede wszystkich ich więź, którą wreszcie przed nim w pełni otworzył, pozwalając mu poczuć wszystko o czym dotąd tylko słyszał i to że teraz już stale wyczuwał jej istnienie...

 _Tak, teraz wreszcie był pewien jego uczuć..._

 _I własnych. Był gotowy, by wreszcie poznać Toma - swojego męża._

Całym sobą czuł jak bardzo brakuje mu czegoś, czego jeszcze do końca nie ogarniał i mimo że wciąż jego rozum podsuwał kolejne wątpliwości, sercem i duszą wiedział, że ten mężczyzna jest jego życiem i musi do niego wrócić, nawet gdyby nigdy nie odzyskał swoich wspomnień.

Zszedł do jadalni i zamówił dla siebie kawę. Bezlitośnie zdusił wewnętrzny głos, brzmiący jak Hermiona, krytykujący wykorzystywanie skrzatów i pewnym siebie tonem zarządził też, by śniadanie było gotowe i podane natychmiast, gdy jego mąż zejdzie do jadalni.

W końcu nie był już uczniem: to jego dom i jego skrzaty, z radością wypełniające wszelkie polecenia.

Usiadł na fotelu przy stoliku kawowym obok okna, jednak szybko z niego wstał i trzymając kubek w dłoni zaczął krążyć po jadalni, a potem otworzył drzwi wychodząc na taras. Wciąż jeszcze nie sprawdzał, która jest godzina. Nie chciał wiedzieć, jak mało czasu mają na rozmowę, bo był pewien, że będzie go za mało.

Niecierpliwie czekał na Toma, ale zamiast niego usłyszał szum i syk kominka w salonie i wyczuł drgania osłon sygnalizujące, że ktoś chce się z nimi połączyć. Jeszcze wczoraj rano pewnie wróciłby jak mugol do jadalni, aby z niej przejść do sąsiedniej komnaty. Ale teraz, gdy z pomocą dziadka i Syriusza poznał już i opanował wszelkie pola i osłony otaczające i przenikające jego dom - jednym ruchem dłoni otworzył zamknięte od wewnątrz drzwi i wszedł do salonu.

Najpierw zidentyfikował intruza, bez zdziwienia odczytując, że to Draco Malfoy. Oczywiście, że jego brat - _i już wcale nie brzmiało to dla niego dziwnie_ \- pojawił się, by sprawdzić, co u niego zanim wsiąknie w swoje obowiązki. Odblokował fiuu i w kominku pojawiła się zniecierpliwiona i zaniepokojona twarz Draco.

\- Wszytko w porządku? - Najpierw obejrzał dokładnie Harry'ego i salon, jeszcze zanim w pełni wyszedł z kominka. - Dlaczego zablokowaliście dostęp do domu? - Rozejrzał się dookoła, zapewne szukając Toma.

\- To ja wszystko zablokowałem. Musiałem z nim wczoraj porozmawiać, więc zostawiłem tylko kominek i przy nim czekałem, a potem i to przejście też zamknąłem, aby musiał ze mną zostać. - Przyznał się Harry, trochę dumny z tego, że udało mu się to zrobić, ale też zawstydzony, że musiał się do tego posunąć. Chociaż wiedział, że akurat jego brat na pewno doskonale go rozumie.

\- I jak tam rozmowa? - Draco znowu dokładnie go obejrzał, kręcąc głową ze smutnym grymasem.

Harry dobrze wiedział, że widać po nim, iż celu nie osiągnął.  
\- Wczoraj był na to zbyt zmęczony, ale obiecał, że porozmawiamy przy śniadaniu. I teraz na niego czekam.

Brat pd razu pojaśniał i uśmiechnął się do niego i poklepał jego ramię, a potem po prostu go przyciągnął i zamknął w braterskim uścisku.  
\- Wierzę w ciebie. - Zapewnił. - I niechętnie przyznał się. - Wpadłem nie tylko po to, aby cię zobaczyć, ale też poinformować go o sowach, jakie już przysłali nam Francuzi przed kolejnym spotkaniem.

Harry rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie i Draco się roześmiał, wypuszczając go i unosząc ręce w obronnym geście.  
\- Rozumiem i znikam, postaram się, aby nikt wam nie przeszkadzał... - Przerwał i z przepraszającym uśmiechem dodał. - Dopóki nie będzie to absolutnie konieczne.

Wiedząc, że na nic więcej nie powinien liczyć, chłopak też się uśmiechnął.  
\- Lepiej, aby nie było. Dzięki, bracie. - I machnął ręką w stronę kominka. - A teraz sio. Zanim Tom zejdzie i cię zobaczy. - Nie miał zamiaru dawać mężczyźnie szansy na wypytywanie jego brata, co się dzieje i wykręcenie się z rozmowy koniecznością udania się do Ministerstwa.

Draco doskonale to rozumiał i nie zwlekając zniknął w płomieniach, zaś Harry ponownie zablokował sieć i ruszył do jadalni. Był pewien, że skoro jego brat już poleciał do Ministerstwa to także i jego małżonek niedługo się pojawi na dole.

Faktycznie, także tym razem miał rację, kiedy tylko wszedł od razu zobaczył stojącego obok stołu z trochę nieobecną miną i lekkim uśmiechem czarnoksiężnika i mimo że chłopak właśnie na to czekał, teraz nie miał pojęcia jak się zachować.

Gdyby mężczyzna nadal próbował kombinować on sam byłby pewny i zdecydowany, ale teraz, kiedy zobaczył jak na jego widok twarz Toma cała się rozjaśniła, tym razem już szerokim, szczerym uśmiechem, był kompletnie zbity z tropu.

Uśmiechnął się bardziej dziarsko niż się czuł w odpowiedzi i z cichutkim:  
\- Dzień dobry. – Podszedł do stołu, siadając na odsuniętym dla niego przez Toma krześle. Nigdy dotąd nikt go tak nie traktował, więc czuł się niezręcznie, ale przyjemnie niezręcznie.

Dodatkowo, zmieniło się też coś innego. Do tej pory, kiedy więź była przez nim zamknięta, Harry w ogóle jej nie odczuwał, teraz było inaczej. Dalej nie mógł sięgnąć do ich zamkniętego połączenia, ale wiedział że ono jest, zakorzenione w jego umyśle.

Postanowił więc od tego zacząć, kiedy tylko czarnoksiężnik zajął swoje miejsce a na stole pojawiło się przygotowane przez skrzaty śniadanie. Tymczasem Tom nalał Harry'emu i sobie kawy, a potem soku i podsunął mu talerze z kiełbaskami i jajecznicą.

Chłopak lekko się zaczerwienił, to było takie szarmanckie a zarazem takie swojskie, domowe. Odchrząknął i nakładając sobie jedzenie jednocześnie zadał pierwsze pytanie.

 _Od czegoś trzeba zacząć, a pomimo że ogólnie wiedział, czego od niego chce, to tak konkretnie wcześniej tej rozmowy nie zaplanował._

\- Dlaczego dopiero teraz czuję tę naszą więź? Nawet kiedy nie mogę do niej sięgnąć. Czy to dlatego, że wczoraj... że cię dotknąłem? – Nie był pewien swoich wspomnień, ale na pewno mężczyzna go dotykał od razu, gdy się obudził w tamtym domu a nie kojarzył żeby poczuł coś takiego. _Za to teraz…_

Poczuł jak na policzkach pojawia mu się kolejny rumieniec, gdy przypomniał sobie pocałunek, który Tom wczoraj złożył na jego dłoniach. To wtedy poczuł ten silny prąd przeszywający go do szpiku kości i długo potem, nawet teraz jeszcze wciąż czuł ten lekki dotyk.

Czarnoksiężnik odstawił trzymaną w ręku filiżankę i sapnął, wyraźnie odpowiedź nie była prosta. Potarł dłonią kark, szukając słów, a Harry czekał.  
\- Nie do końca… A może nie tylko. – Ledwo zaczął a już sprostował. – Widzisz, Harry, ta więź łączy nasze dusze, nie tylko ciało, czy umysł. Możesz ją doświadczać fizycznie, kiedy się dotykamy, ale to że teraz wyczuwasz ją nawet bez tego dotyku to zasługa Draco.

Harry przechylił głowę pytająco, bo takiej odpowiedzi na pewno by się nie spodziewał. _W końcu, co jego brat miał z nimi wspólnego?_

\- Zanim z jego pomocą wszedłeś do swoich myśli i uczuć, nie miałeś dostępu… - Westchnienie i krótka pauza. – Nie mogłeś dotknąć tej części siebie, która jest połączona ze mną. Wasze ćwiczenia otworzyły cię na tym poziomie, ale twój umysł wciąż nie bardzo wie jak interpretować te doznania, dlatego je wycisza i dopiero, kiedy się dotknęliśmy poczułeś, rozpoznałeś mnie i teraz już wiesz, czego masz szukać.

Harry zamyślił się, analizując siebie i przyznał, że to rzeczywiście pasowało i dobrze opisywało to, co się stało. Tom dobrze to ujął, chociaż to pewno jedna z tych rzeczy, które trzeba poczuć, a o wiele trudniej wyjaśnić.

 _Pierwsze koty za płoty, teraz czas przejść do poważniejszej rozmowy, tej o którą mu od początku chodziło._

Tylko, że to nie było takie proste, nigdy nie miał okazji ani potrzeby by rozmawiać o swoich uczuciach, zresztą faceci tego nie robią, więc to normalne, że czuł się bezgranicznie zażenowany.

Nie żeby to cokolwiek zmieniało, był zdeterminowany, by dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o ich wspólnej przeszłości.

Tom musiał doskonale wiedzieć, jak się czuje i cierpliwie czekał, aż Harry zacznie, spokojnie pogryzając bułkę i popijając kawę. Chłopak poszedł zatem w jego ślady i przez chwilę obaj zajęli się śniadaniem.

Dobrze jednak wiedział, że nie ma co odwlekać, bo za chwilę jego brat może znowu się pojawić, tym razem ze sprawą wymagającą obecności Ministra.

Skończywszy zatem z jajecznicą odstawił talerz i wziął drugi na który nałożył sobie tosty i posmarował je dżemem i serem, odstawiając już pusty kubek po kawie i przysuwając szklankę z sokiem. Nie mając nic więcej, by zająć ręce i myśli, zaczął powoli wyjaśniać, skąd pochodzą jego pytania, chcąc jak najlepiej wyrazić swoje wątpliwości.

\- Jak czytałem „Proroka" z naszym pierwszym spotkaniem, to pisali, że to takie ważne, przełom itd. Ale ja wcale nie zobaczyłem w nim nic specjalnego… - Przełknął ślinę. – I jak mówiłem z Draco i z Syriuszem, to oni byli pewni, że potem musieliśmy się znowu spotkać sami, w międzyczasie zanim oni znowu zobaczyli nas razem… I że może w wężomowie się na nie umówiliśmy. Ale ja wiem, że tak nie było. – Wziął łyk soku i podniósł do tej pory wpatrzone we własne splecione ręce oczy. – Co tak naprawdę się wtedy stało?

Tom uśmiechnął się lekko do swoich wspomnień, kręcąc głową nad swoim żenującym zachowaniem wtedy, w Hogwarcie. Rzeczywiście, jak to ujął Harry: _„nic specjalnego"._ No dobrze, czas się przyznać, jak był żałosny, zanim się zeszli.

\- Jak wiesz po śmierci Dumbledore'a i procesie zostałem oczyszczony z zarzutów i mogłem zacząć nowe życie, od momentu, w którym przerwałem angażując się w nasza wojnę. Teoretycznie miałem czyste konto, chociaż w praktyce, pomijając już kwestie kto na ile był winien, to ja miałem na sumieniu mroczne czasy.

Pociągnął łyk kawy, z kolejnym smutnym uśmiechem.  
\- Pomimo że niemal wszyscy byli za moimi pomysłami, miały one jedną wadę – były moje. Dość szybko zrozumiałem, że jedynym sposobem, by wyjść z tej czarnej dziury i naprawdę coś zrobić, było przekonanie ciebie, abyś mi wybaczył. Tylko ty miałeś wystarczającą pozycję wśród czarodziejów i mogłeś sprawdzić, aby dali mi szansę a jako szczególnie pokrzywdzony…

Grymas bólu ściągnął jego twarz, najwyraźniej pomimo że od lat byli razem, to co zrobił Harry'emu i jego rodzicom wciąż raniło ich obu. Harry nie zastanawiając się wyciągnął rękę i owinął palce wokół jego zaciśniętych mocno na kubku dłoni. Może i wciąż nie rozumiał kim dla siebie są i dlaczego, ale czuł to wystarczająco, by przeszkadzał mu ten ból i smutek.

Tom na chwilę zastygł wpatrzony w ich ręce i rozluźnił zarówno napięte rysy jak uścisk na kubku. Z kolejnym kpiącym z samego siebie i swojej ówczesnej pewności siebie uśmieszkiem kontynuował.  
\- Miałem wszystko dokładnie obmyślane i przygotowane. Przeczytałem wszystko co mogłem o tobie, rozmawiałem ze Snapem i z Malfoyami, zwłaszcza z już zaprzyjaźnionym z tobą Draco. Doskonale wiedziałem, czego oczekiwać.

Kręcąc głową westchnął.  
\- I wtedy pojawiłeś się ty. Wyczułem cię już zza drzwi, byłem świetnie wyszkolony w sztukach umysłu, więc nawet mimo, że nigdy się nie spotkaliśmy, wyczułem to, co ty dzisiaj. Chociaż raczej nie – ty jesteś już magicznie związany braterską więzią z Draco, no i ogólnie…. – Kolejne sapnięcie i próba ubrania tego w najbardziej odpowiednie słowa.

\- Ty, pomimo nieszczęśliwego dzieciństwa. – Harry poruszył się niespokojnie, wcale nie uważał się za nieszczęśliwego: _było jak było a wtedy nie wiedział, ze mogłoby być inaczej._ Tom tylko się skrzywił i kontynuował. – Pomimo tego jak traktowała cię rodzina byłeś otwarty na uczucia i potrafiłeś kochać swoich przyjaciół i nową rodzinę: Syriusza, Severusa i Malfoyów. Ja nie miałem wcześniej nikogo, kogo mógłbym darzyć takim… jakimkolwiek uczuciem.

Westchnął i zamyślił się nad sobą wtedy i teraz.  
\- Zresztą nigdy nie uważałem, że mógłbym kogokolwiek potrzebować, czy na kimkolwiek polegać. Uważałem, że uczucia tylko zaciemniają logiczne myślenie i że to przez nie ludzie popełniają błędy i wpadają w kłopoty. Byłeś pierwszą i chociaż dzięki tobie nauczyłem się też do pewnego stopnia zbliżyć do pewnego rodzaju przyjaźni z kilkoma innymi czarodziejami, to pozostałeś jedyną osobą, na której naprawdę mi zależy, bardziej niż na sobie samym.

Przymknął oczy, na chwilę cichnąc po czym odchrząknął i brnął dalej.  
\- Zatem już wyczułem cię i byłem kompletnie zdezorientowany nie mając pojęcia co się dzieje a wtedy otworzyły się drzwi do Wielkiej Sali i pierwszy raz na żywo cię zobaczyłem. Im bardziej się do mnie zbliżałeś, tym bardziej przygniatały mnie te więzy ciągnące mnie do ciebie, nie wspominając już, jak oszałamiająco wyglądałeś. Widziałem zdjęcia i wiedziałem, że Draco zajął się twoim wyglądem i garderobą, ale i tak… To wszystko przeładowało mój jak dotąd uważałem chłodny i wszystko kalkulujący umysł i wszystkie moje plany zniknęły bez pożegnania. Stałem i czułem się jak idiota nie mając pojęcia co robić i co powiedzieć.

W miarę słuchania Harry'emu robiło się coraz cieplej na sercu i duszy, co też było widać po jego twarzy, bo robił się coraz bardziej czerwony. Nie spodziewał się, że ktoś może tak mówić, że może tak czuć – przy nim.

\- Dobrze, że ty przejąłeś inicjatywę, bo niewykluczone, że stałbym tam, wpatrzony w ciebie do końca świata. Na szczęście w końcu jakoś wziąłem się w garść i razem przez to przebrnęliśmy. Od razu chciałem aby ta rozmowa odbyła się w wężomowie, bo nie chciałem rozmawiać o naszych sprawach przy ludziach. Mieli nas widzieć, i co ważne mieli zobaczyć nasze połączone dłonie. Dobrze, że to stało się na koniec, bo znowu zalały mnie uczucia i wtedy ty też to poczułeś, oczywiście nie tak silnie jak ja, ale widziałem to w twoich oczach…

Kolejne westchnienie i wreszcie przeszedł do tego, co najbardziej intrygowało Harry'ego.  
\- Natychmiast skierowałem się do komnat Snape'a, aby jak najszybciej zniknąć z Zamku, bo nie byłem zdolny aby spotkać się, rozmawiać z kimkolwiek. Musiałem od razu ustalić, co się ze mną, z nami dzieje. Szukałem najpierw w swoich księgach i w bibliotece Malfoyów, a potem udałem się do Komnaty Tajemnic.

Harry mimowolnie wciągnął powietrze, jego wspomnienia z tamtego miejsca nie były przyjemne. Tym razem to Tom ze zrozumieniem ścisnął jego palce, dodając otuchy.  
\- To nie tylko sala z posagami, są tam też inne komnaty, w tym biblioteka Slytherina. I tam znalazłem wreszcie wszystkie odpowiedzi. Magia złączyła nasze dusze: jesteś częścią mnie, tak jak ja częścią ciebie. Dlatego potrzebujemy się nawzajem. Wiem że kiedy otworzyłeś swój umysł poczułeś to, nawet nie pamiętając mnie, nas.

Pochylił głowę, teraz to on był zakłopotany.  
\- Byłeś, jesteś, zawsze będziesz najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu. Dlatego ta obecna sytuacja tak rozbiła mnie i przestraszyła. Wiem, że zachowywałem się idiotycznie, ale nie potrafiłem znieść twojej nienawiści a potem pustki w twoich oczach. Każda część mojego serca, duszy, ciała, która powinna być połączona z tobą usychała, umierała…

Otrząsnął się i nieświadomie mocniej ścisnął dłoń Harry'ego, któremu to wcale nie przeszkadzało. Z każdym słowem Toma zaczynał czuć to samo. Czarnoksiężnik powrócił do wspomnień.

\- Nie chciałem zwracać na siebie uwagi, a użycie magii w ukrytych pokojach byłoby zbyt duże i poruszyłoby osłony zamku, dlatego korzystałem z Medalionu Slytherina i jednocześnie świstoklika, by korzystać z Komnaty, a on działał tylko w tym głównym holu i właśnie kiedy skończyłem swoje badania i do niego przeszedłem, by wrócić do Malfoyów - pojawiłeś się ty. Miałeś dość zamieszania wokół swojej osoby i ciągłych pytań i komentarzy, dlatego tam uciekłeś, pomimo złych wspomnień, to jedyne miejsce, gdzie nikt nie mógłby cię odnaleźć.

Znowu przerwał i tym razem to Harry nie mogąc się doczekać dalszego ciągu wtrącił.  
\- I tam się znowu spotkaliśmy… - Zawiesił głos.

\- Tak. Tym razem już dokładnie wiedziałem co się dzieje i dlaczego, więc nie byłem już tak zdenerwowany i oszołomiony, dlatego mogłem zachowywać się normalnie, ciesząc się, chłonąc całym sobą twoją obecność. Wtedy pokazałem ci jak dostać się do ukrytych komnat i co się w nich znajduje, abyś miał normalne miejsce, gdzie możesz unikać kolegów, a nie tę chłodną, wilgotną alejkę węży. Chciałem, żebyś wracał tam, gdzie możesz spotkać mnie.

Harry przełknął ślinę, nie będąc pewnym, czy naprawdę jest na to gotowy, ale to był naturalny kolejny krok. To była najlepsza, _to była jedyna_ droga, by wszystko zrozumieć.  
\- Czy możemy teraz otworzyć tę naszą więź? Chciałbym to naprawdę poczuć i przeżyć te wspomnienia, które możesz mi pokazać. – Ręce mu drżały, tak samo jak obejmujące je dłonie Toma.

Obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że to zmieni wszystko. Tom także przełknął ślinę i skinął głową. Harry patrzył w jego oczy, widząc jak zmieniają kolor na głęboką purpurę – już go to nie przerażało. Był gotowy. Cały był oczekiwaniem, gdy przez oczy czarnoksiężnika coś przemknęła a potem jego twarz skrzywiła się i zaklął. Głośno i gwałtownie.

Harry zamrugał oczami, zbity z tropu, zaskoczony i wtedy usłyszał i poczuł: znowu ktoś dobijał się do ich fiuu. Wiedział, że jego twarz musi wyglądać teraz tak samo, jak Toma. Był bezwzględnie wkurwiony i mógłby zabić tego, kto im przerwał, właśnie w tej chwili.

Podążył za mężem – _i jak uwielbiał to słowo, teraz kiedy zaczynał je rozumieć_. Otworzył sieć, rozplątując też pozostałe nałożone wczoraj blokady. Tom rzucił mu krzywe spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się kręcąc głową.

 _Czarnoksiężnik dopiero teraz przejrzał jego kombinacje_ – Harry był z siebie dumny. Chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że wynikało to bardziej z rozkojarzenia mężczyzny niż z jego umiejętności.

W nieco lżejszych humorach spojrzeli na Draco, który odchrząknął najpierw tylko wystawiając głowę z kominka, a potem przechodząc do nich.  
\- Przepraszam, ale Francuzi już czekają w konferencyjnym i zaczynają być wkurzeni, że ich ignorujemy. Najpierw Harry zniknął, a teraz ty ich olewasz. – W domu pozwolił sobie wobec szefa na swobodniejszy język, wiedząc że tak szybciej do niego trafi. - Mają już uwagi do ostatnich propozycji i chcieliby je omówić.

 _Oczywiście, właśnie teraz._ Harry spojrzał na brata wściekle, a ten odpowiedział jeszcze bardziej przepraszającą miną i rozłożył ręce: "T _o nie moja wina. Sprawa jest poważna"._

Tom zamknął oczy, wiec nie zauważył tej wymiany spojrzeń między nimi. Z westchnieniem spytał.  
\- Jak mniemam, nie akceptują naszych pomysłów?

\- Nie całkiem, ale z tego co zauważyłem, niewiele brakuje. - Draco bez przekonania próbował wykrzesać z siebie optymizm.

Ciężko westchnąwszy czarnoksiężnik wrócił do jadalni i zabrał przyniesioną tam wcześniej teczkę z pergaminami.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to już koniec. Później porozmawiamy. - Zwrócił się jeszcze na odchodnym do Harry'ego i tym razem na pożegnanie pocałował go już nie w rękę a w policzek. Chłopak cały pojaśniał. Nie na to teraz liczył, ale i tak, zdecydowanie szli w dobrym kierunku.

Tom wskazał Draco by ruszył pierwszy i cały czas patrzył na Harry'ego, przechodząc do Ministerstwa.

Harry stał chwilę, aż po płomieniach nie został nawet popiół, najpierw z głupim rozanielonym uśmiechem a potem z rosnącym zniecierpliwieniem i złością. _No bo niby dlaczego, nic w jego życiu nie mogło być łatwe i proste?_

Kopnięcie sofy nie poprawiło mu humoru, bo sądząc po bólu jeszcze złamał palec. Szybko rzucił zaklęcie lecznicze warcząc wściekle. _A tak mało brakowało!_


	7. Chapter 7

Jest taka bardzo stara piosenka "Night and Day" Franka Sinatry, potem wykonywana także przez U2 i to w jej rytmie pisałam ten rozdział.

Nocą i dniem, jesteś tym jedynym. Tylko ty w blasku Księżyca i świetle Słońca. Czy blisko, czy daleko ode mnie, nieważne, kochany, gdzie jesteś... Myślę o Tobie,

 **Dniem i nocą - Nocą i dniem**

Stojąc samotnie w salonie Harry nie był pewien jak się czuje. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, jak powinien się czuć w tej sytuacji.

Wreszcie udało mu się nawiązać jakiś kontakt z Tomem.

W końcu dowiedział się czegoś konkretnego o ich wspólnej przeszłości i naprawdę poczuł, czym jest - czym powinna być - ich więź. Mężczyzna opuścił swoje bariery.

Oczywiście nie wszystkie. Harry dobrze wiedział, że wciąż się hamował.

Ale zobaczył, może jeszcze nie światełko, może nawet nie poświatę, w tym mrocznym tunelu, jakim dla niego było ich małżeństwo i wspólna przyszłość.

Jednak zdecydowanie poczuł to coś, czekające tuż poza jego zasięgiem.

To mgnienie wyczekiwania, gdy był pewien, że kiedy Tom wpuści go do swojej pamięci to wreszcie zobaczy, zrozumie, poczuje... Będzie sobą.

I zabrano mu to, wyrwano z tej chwili. Mężczyzna jak co dzień przepadł w Ministerstwie a jemu pozostała tylko coraz bardziej bolesna tęsknota i pragnienie.

Nie potrafił nawet cieszyć się z tego kroku, jaki dziś zrobili bo mógł mieć o wiele więcej. Miał to coś... Prawie... Już, tuż tuż... SZLAG!

Jakkolwiek myśl ta w tej chwili mogłaby wydawać się pociągająca siedzenie w fotelu przy kominku - czekając i tęskniąc - byłoby jednak zbyt żałosne. Nawet dla zakochanego nastolatka jakim teraz się czuł a tym bardziej dla dorosłego, pewnego siebie zamężnego czarodzieja jakim powinien - chciał być.

Zatem powoli, posępnie wzdychając i patrząc pod nogi, choć niewiele widząc, dlatego i tak co rusz się potykał, Harry ruszył na górę do swojego pokoju.

Zignorował wołającego go dziadka. Niecelowo, po prostu był zbyt pogrążony w myślach, by cokolwiek zauważyć.

Stanąwszy w drzwiach do swojego pokoju, zatrzymany przez pokrywające jego podłogę stosy _"Proroków"_ , uniósł wzrok przyglądając się im.

Machinalnie podniósł jedną gazetę z najbliższego stosu i rzucił okiem na czołówkę: Wielkim drukiem _"Harry Potter"_ i niżej _"Chłopiec - Który - Przeżył na ostatnim roku w Hogwarcie. Co zmieniło się w jego życiu?"  
_

Harry skrzywił się, o ile publicystyka społeczna i polityczna była w "Proroku" na poziomie to inne artykuły były zwykle plotkarskim bełkotem. Po dwóch dniach miał już dość czytania przesadnie egzaltowanych opisów swojego życia, jednak tytuł zainteresował go, wbrew sobie poczuł ciekawość.

 _"Po tym jak intensywnie Złoty Chłopiec spędził wakacje, można by się spodziewać, że także teraz zajmie się głównie nauką - skoro miał w kilka miesięcy nie tylko zrobić siódmy rok nauki, ale zaliczyć też przedmioty z szóstego i jeszcze przygotować się do OWUTEM-ów. A jednak, Harry Potter nie tylko znajduje czas na spotykanie się ze swoim narzeczonym..."_

Tutaj artykuł przerwało zdjęcie trybun na meczu Quidditcza: a na nim skoncentrowany, obserwujący uważnie graczy Harry a obok obejmujący go ramieniem i zapatrzony tylko w niego wyraźnie zakochanym wzrokiem jakiś elegancki, przystojny czarodziej, na oko pod trzydziestkę. Tylko... TO NIE BYŁ TOM!

Harry'ego zatkało i gapił się na zdjęcie z opadniętą szczęką. _Czyż wszyscy nie mówili mu, że właśnie wtedy zakochał się w Tomie - Voldemorcie? Co więc robił zaręczony z kimś innym?_

Nie rozumiał, o co w tym chodzi, jednak chyba gazeta nie kłamała. Zresztą, zdjęcie nie budziło wątpliwości, co do szczerości uczuć, przynajmniej z jednej strony...

Wrócił do artykułu, a tam - im dalej, tym ciekawiej. Tekstu co prawda nie było wiele:  
"Złoty Chłopiec, faktycznie wiele czasu musi poświęcać na naukę i ukochanego lecz oprócz powyższego ma też zawsze wolną chwilę na wyjście z przyjaciółmi."

A pod nim cała seria mniejszych zdjęć:

Harry w obcisłej błyszczącej tęczowo koszulce śmiejąc się obejmujący kompletnie nie znanego mu starszego chłopaka, obaj unoszący w toaście butelki z piwem.

Na kolejnym Harry tańczący, jednak już z innym chłopakiem. Dalej, zdjęcia przy barze, przy stolikach, za każdym razem w innym mugolskim klubie i na każdym Harry w kolorowych, przyciągających uwagę ciuchach, radośnie bawił się z jakimś teraz nieznanym mu osobnikiem...

 _Pięknie. To że miał narzeczonego było zaskakujące, ale jeszcze to?_

Harry nigdy nie wyobrażałby sobie siebie w roli imprezowicza... i podrywacza. Do tego najwyraźniej zadawał się tylko z chłopakami.

 _Na bogów! Co się z nim wtedy działo?_

Dziwnie, coraz dziwniej, ale niestety to raczej nie były tylko wymysły. Zdjęcia nie kłamią. Jedno, czy dwa mogłyby być nieporozumieniem, ale nie dziesięć!

Zagryzł wargę. Po tym co już wiedział i co powiedział mu Tom tego się po sobie nie spodziewał.

 _I po co w ogóle to oglądał?_ Westchnął odrzucając gazetę z powrotem na jej miejsce. _To nie miało sensu._

 _To kompletnie nie miało sensu._

Kopnął stos _"Proroków"_ , potem kolejny i uniósł dłoń ponad nimi rozkładając palce z pełgającymi między nimi płomykami. Przez chwilę tak trwał oddychając ciężko, zanim powoli rozluźnił rękę i opuścił zwieszając ją u boku.

Informacje, jakie mógł znaleźć w czarodziejskiej prasie nic mu nie dadzą. Czyż nie przekonał się już do tej pory, że to jak wyglądało jego życie według reporterów nie miało wiele wspólnego z prawdą o nim?

Zajmowanie się tymi szmatławcami to tylko strata czasu. Chociaż...

Widok siebie wystrojonego, w towarzystwie wyraźnie zainteresowanych nim facetów zwrócił jego uwagę na coś innego. Nigdy dotąd nie czuł potrzeby ubierania się dla kogokolwiek, jednak skoro to działało... To może...

Harry badawczo spojrzał w lustro. Obiektywnie mógł stwierdzić, że jest faktycznie przystojny: jego włosy nie stroszyły się jak zwykle, zamiast tego opadając łagodną falą i kiedy potrząsnął głową, czy przeciągnął je palcami wracały do swobodnie ułożonej fryzury. Bez okularów jego oczy były większe, bardziej błyszczące, nawet skórę miał jakąś świetlistą i gładką, co stwierdził dotykiem.

Za to jego pogniecione dżinsy i koszulka nie wyglądały imponująco.

\- Zgredku! - Zawołał skrzata, który zaraz pojawił się obok niego zgięty w ukłonie, czekając na polecenia. - Zabierz te gazety, nie będą mi już potrzebne. - Rzut oka wokół siebie. - I zróbcie porządek w pokoju.

On w tym czasie weźmie prysznic, by oczyścić ciało i myśli, bo rano w pośpiechu tylko się opłukał, a potem... Potem ubierze się w coś bardziej przyciągającego wzrok. Owszem, są teraz z Tomem sami w domu ale to nie znaczy, że nie może się właśnie tylko dla niego postarać.

A już na pewno takie starania nie zaszkodzą, gdy będzie przekonywał męża do swoich pomysłów.

* * *

Osuszywszy się szybkim zaklęciem i owinąwszy biodra ręcznikiem Harry wrócił do pokoju. Gazety zniknęły. Skrzaty odkurzyły też, posłały łóżko i pozbierały i pochowały do szaf jego ubrania.

Poukładały też na stoliku jego przybory i pergaminy, na których notował ważniejsze znalezione dotąd informacje, chociaż i tak bardziej starał się zapisać to wszystko w pamięci.

Miał w niej tyle braków, że desperacko chciał je czymś zapełnić.

W tej chwili jednak to zignorował. Miał inne sprawy na głowie. Podszedł do szafy, czy raczej garderoby i pierwszy raz uważnie zaczął przeglądać jej zawartość, a nie jak dotąd łapać pierwsze z brzegu ciuchy, wyglądające prosto, wygodnie i domowo.

Od razu stwierdził, że szafa podzielona jest na kilka sekcji. W głębi były garnitury, kurtki, płaszcze i wyjściowe szaty, czyli to, co mu teraz nie było potrzebne, a z przodu...

Na pierwszej z lewej grupie wieszaków znajdowały się różnokolorowe błyszczące i obcisłe mugolskie koszulki i równie obcisłe skórzane i dżinsowe spodnie, te na szczęście już głównie czarne i niebieskie. To były stroje na imprezowanie. Nie o to mu chodziło.

Przesunął się szybko do środkowej części, w której znajdowały się proste bawełniane koszule i t-shirty, dżinsy, a także bluzy i dresy. To tutaj dotąd zaglądał. Ale nie dzisiaj.

Sprawdźmy więc, co dalej... I wreszcie: bingo. O to mu chodziło. Jedwabne koszule, kolorowe, błyszczące, ale nie wyzywające tylko eleganckie. Wyciągnął jedną z nich: zieloną i nałożył na próbę.

Wyglądał w niej dobrze, jednak po namyśle odwiesił ją do szafy i wziął inną: purpurową.

Potrzebował gryfońskiej odwagi, bo w tym, co miał w planie miał zerowe doświadczenie. Poza tym, czyż taka czerwień nie kojarzy się z miłością... I pożądaniem?

Nawet nastolatek o tym wiedział. Tyle, że tak szczerze wcale już nie chciał czuć się jak czternastolatek. I nie chciał być tak traktowany - zwłaszcza przez swojego męża.

Przez te... Musiał naprawdę się skupić, by policzyć ile to dni minęło od jego przebudzenia w tym świecie... Dopiero trzy? Niesamowite, chyba to przez tę ilość informacji, jakie musiał nagle poznać, zrozumieć i zaakceptować przez te trzy dni czas wydawał się rozciągać.

I zmieniać go, bardziej niż by się spodziewał.

Tamtego pierwszego wieczora, chciał tylko zamknąć oczy i uznać to za głupi sen, koszmar. W tej chwili już by takiej propozycji nie przyjął - jedyne, czego chciał to być mężczyzną, którego widział w lustrze i odzyskać te stracone lata i odzyskać wszystko, co już było jego.

A skoro o tym mowa, lepiej skoncentrować się na bieżącym zadaniu.

Wiszące poniżej koszul spodnie nie przypadły mu już do gustu. W końcu nie wybierał się na bankiet - miał zamiar oszołomić swojego męża, a jak się uda to go... Uwieść, zdecydowanie żadne inne słowo nie pasowało do tego, czego chciał.

Wrócił więc do pierwszych wieszaków i wyciągnął czarne dżinsowe spodnie. Przez chwilę myślał o skórzanych, ale to jednak nie była jego bajka i na pewno nie czułby się w nich dobrze. Sięgnął do szuflady z bielizną i wybrał ciemno czerwone jedwabne bokserki a z następnej skarpety w tym samym kolorze.

Kręcił przy tym głową zadziwiony tym, jakim facetem się stał, że ma takie rzeczy, że ma tyle takich rzeczy w swojej szafie... I że to chyba dobrze, że tak mu się to podoba. To oznacza, że ma coś wspólnego ze swoim nowym Ja.

Ubrał się i przeszedł do półek z butami, decydując się na trzewiki na lekkim obcasie. To doda mu wzrostu i pewności siebie.

Przejrzawszy się w lustrze stwierdził, że osiągnął taki efekt, jaki zamierzał i zadowolony z siebie chciał rzucić Tempus. Uprzedziło go jednak stukanie do drzwi i pojawiający się w nich Zgrzytek.

\- Czy podać lunch, panie Potter, sir? - Po tradycyjnym ukłonie zapytał skrzat. Nie skomentował jego zmiany wyglądu ale wyraźnie się nim zaniepokoił. Pewno obawiał się nie wiedząc, czy oznacza to powrót ich Pana do normalności, czy też kolejny wybryk jak to wczorajsze zniknięcie bez uprzedzenia kogokolwiek.

Harry uśmiechnął się uspokajająco i rozważył pytanie, po czym potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie. - Odparł krótko i... - Jeszcze nie. - Doprecyzował. - Zejdę do salonu i poczekam. Może... - _Może Tom będzie miał przerwę i wróci do niego, choćby na chwilę._ \- Jeszcze nie. - Powtórzył i skinieniem odprawił skrzata.

* * *

Najpierw Harry siedział na fotelu obok kominka, jak na szpilkach, podskakując na każdy szelest. Potem zerwał się i krążył nerwowo po salonie. Wreszcie zrezygnowany opadł znowu na miejsce.

Dalsze czekanie nie miało sensu - dzisiaj jego mąż nie zrobił sobie przerwy na lunch. Rozczarowany przeszedł do jadalni, wezwał Zgrzytka i zjadł lunch, nie patrząc na to co je i nie czując smaku.

Całą uwagę kierował na zastanawianie się, co powinien teraz zrobić?

Kiedy skrzaty uprzątnęły stół, miał już pomysł na popołudnie. Draco mówił, że jego matka i ciotka przeglądają księgi o sztukach umysłu. Dlaczego więc i Harry nie miałby także tego zrobić? Przecież to o jego życie tu chodziło.

Przygotowując się z Syriuszem do zatrzymania Toma zauważył, że jego biblioteka też jest dobrze wyposażona, a skoro jego nowa rodzina koncentruje się na mrocznych sztukach to może warto spojrzeć na to z drugiej strony, Potterowie mogą mieć dzieła, o których Malfoyowie ani Blackowie nie słyszeli.

Z własnego doświadczenia Harry dobrze wiedział, że przy nauce lepiej nie mieć zbytniej wygody, bo jak mówiła Hermiona: leniwe ciało rozleniwia umysł. Nie zawsze przyznawał przyjaciółce rację, ale tu akurat się z nią zgadzał.

Zignorował zatem wygodne fotele przy stoliczkach kawowych i przygotował sobie miejsce do pracy przy stole, z którego wcześniej korzystał z Syriuszem. Rozłożył pergaminy, sprawdził pióra i atrament, a potem zaczął przeglądać kolejne regały.

Począwszy od stojących w najdalszym kącie zmierzał do tych tuż obok stołu. Znalezienie odpowiedniej półki nie było trudne, ale pomimo tego, że wyciągał księgę za księgą i uważnie je studiował, po trzech godzinach wciąż nie znalazł nic przydatnego.

No, może nie całkiem. Już wcześniej miał ochotę samemu wejść do swojej pamięci i jeszcze raz na spokojnie się przyjrzeć jej zawartości. Niestety nie bardzo załapał, jak Draco to zrobił i pomimo, że zarówno jego brat i Tom mówili, że miał do tego talent i że już raz bez problemów instynktownie to opanował...

Harry obawiał się próbować czegokolwiek sam, bez pomocy.

Teraz za to miał przez sobą _"Podstawowe techniki panowania nad umysłem"_ a w nich zestawy różnych ćwiczeń i techniki pracy w i nad umysłem, począwszy od absolutnych podstaw, czyli dokładnie to, czego potrzebował.

Dokładnie przestudiował opis, powtórzył go w myślach upewniając się, że dobrze go zrozumiał i dla pewności wziął księgę ze sobą, ruszając na górę. Zdecydował, że najlepiej będzie wypróbować te ćwiczenia w swoim pokoju.

* * *

Ostatni raz Harry przeczytał instrukcje i odłożył księgę na szafce siadając po turecku na łożu i kładąc dłonie na kolanach wnętrzem do góry tworząc z nich miseczki pobierające moc z otoczenia. Wziął kilka uspokajających oddechów i zamknął oczy.

Przez chwilę lekko przesuwał się, dostosowując do minimalnych skurczów, ukłuć mięśni, by znaleźć najwygodniejszą pozycję. Głębokie równe oddechy dostosowały się do bicia jego serca i tętna tak, że już po chwili czuł je jak jeden równy rytm poruszający wszystkie cząstki jego ciała.

Teraz przywołał obraz miejsca w jakim był z Draco i wyobraził sobie każdy element, jaki mógł sobie przypomnieć. Ostatni głęboki wdech i otworzył oczy.

Udało się, był na dziedzińcu Hogwartu, takiego jakim był w jego głowie. Podszedł do zakrytej pnączami bramy i uniósł rękę, od razu wyczuwając, widząc ostrzegawcze drgania roślin.

Z westchnieniem odwrócił się i wszedł do Zamku. Na ścianach szerokiego korytarza wisiały portrety osób i miejsc z jego przeszłości. Nie wszystkie i jak wiedział niepełne.

Uznał, że mając wgląd we wspomnienia swoich spotkań z Draco, jakie ten mu pokazał, może spróbować dostać się do tych, których sam już w tej chwili nie posiadał.

Najpierw zaczął od tego, które jak wiedział zadecydowało o ich relacji, by upewnić się, że obraz pokazany mu przez brata był taki sam jak ten, który on zapamiętał.

Dotknął dłonią obrazu Draco i portret zmienił się na widok wielkich schodów z blondynem stojącym kilka stopni wyżej, wyciągającym ku niemu rękę. Uczucia, jakie przy tej scenie wyczuwał u Draco tutaj były całkiem inne. Zamiast bólu i straty czuł złość i nutę pogardy.

Zabolało go to, ale nie tak jak spojrzenie w twarz Draco. Kiedy młodszy Harry odwrócił się i ruszył z Ronem w kierunku Wielkiej Sali on sam obserwował brata, widząc w nim przez mgnienie to, co wtedy mu umknęło.

Obraz zastygł i po chwili rozmazał się i zastygł w zbliżenie samej zranionej twarzy. Harry żałował, że wtedy nie wiedział tego, co teraz było dla niego oczywiste. Ale czy wtedy to by coś zmieniło? Czy potrafiłby zrozumieć Malfoya, którego Ron nienawidził i tą nienawiścią zdążył już zarazić Harry'ego?

Wyruszył w dalszą podróż, wywołując kolejne chwile, które oglądał z całkiem nowej perspektywy coraz lepiej poznając i brata i siebie. I wreszcie dotarł do miejsca, gdzie obraz stał się mglistą, żółtawą poświatą, nie pozwalającą spojrzeć w głąb pamięci.

Nie wiedział, czy to dobry sposób i pewno nie powinien sam tego robić, bez przygotowania, lecz nie chciał teraz się wycofać.

Skoncentrował się na przypomnieniu sobie sali Eliksirów w trakcie zajęć, na których Malfoy pierwszy raz stanął po jego stronie, wyciągając dłoń, by mu pomóc. I tym razem w przeciwieństwie do tego spotkania na schodach, Harry tej oferty nie odrzucił.

Naciskał na zasłonę, próbując nałożyć na nią wspomnienie Draco, wkładał w to coraz większą moc. Czuł jak oba obrazy drgają, migocząc na przemian i nie mogąc się połączyć.

Wszystko wokół przestało mieć znaczenie, widział tylko tę zasłonę i twarz Draco, coraz ciemniejsze, wiedział, że osuwa się na podłogę ale nie czuł tego, aż cały jego świat stał się ciemnością, bez dźwięku, światła i dotyku. I bez czasu.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo trwało, zanim poczuł przebijające się przez zasłonę otulającą jego zmysły ciepło i światło i dotarło do niego ponaglające, natarczywe wołanie. Wpierw wyczuł je duszą, a potem, gdy rzeczywiście zaczął je słyszeć, otworzył oczy i zachłysnął się, gwałtownie łapiąc powietrze.

Wystraszył się panującej wokół ciemności, ale szybko uspokoił się rozumiejąc, że to nie ta przestrzeń, w której się zagubił, ale naturalny mrok nocy. Spędził w umyśle wiele godzin, a otaczające go ciepłe ramiona i powtarzane nieustannie jego imię uświadomiły mu, że to Tom go odnalazł.

* * *

Rzadko kiedy Tom Riddle, a też Lord Voldemort był tak przerażony jak w tej chwili, gdy znalazł Harry'ego pogrążonego w transie w jego pokoju.

To co na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się zwykłą medytacją i zapewne dlatego nie zaniepokoiło skrzatów już po pierwszej próbie kontaktu rozpoznał jako trans, zbyt głęboki, by Harry zdołał sam się z niego wydostać.

Jego umysł całkowicie się zamknął, odcinając wszelkie bodźce nie tylko z zewnątrz, ale także od niego samego. Chłodna wilgotna skóra, ledwo wyczuwalny puls i zbyt płytki, zbyt powolny oddech świadczyły o tym, że fizyczne i magiczne moce jego ciała były na wyczerpaniu, dozując tylko niezbędne do przetrwania dawki energii.

 _Gdyby pojawił się chwilę później..._

Ostrożnie dotknął rąk Harry'ego kładąc swoje dłonie na jego przesyłając mu swoją moc z ciała i umysłu, by wzmocnić go i wyciągnąć z tego mrocznego, martwego nieruchomego jądra jaźni, w jakie się zapuścił.

Koncentrując się na chłopaku, nie potrafił uciszyć samopotępiających głosów wołających z jego własnej głębi, że to jego wina, że powinien nad Harrym czuwać, nie zostawiać go samego na całe dnie.

Strach nie opuszczał go nawet wtedy, gdy wreszcie Harry jednym desperackim wyrzutem wydostał się z transu, ciężko dysząc zwijając się w kłębek w jego objęciach. Wciąż połączony z jego umysłem Tom wiedział, co chłopak próbował zrobić.

\- Harry... - Wciąż zbyt przestraszony i zbyt szczęśliwy tym, że udało mu się go odnaleźć i przyprowadzić z powrotem nie potrafił go nawet porządnie zbesztać. Mógł tylko prosić. - Harry, nie rób tego więcej. Obiecaj mi, że nigdy tego nie spróbujesz. Nie sam. - Wziął głęboki wdech, bo jego głos był równie drżący i niepewny jak oddech chłopaka. - To dopiero kilka dni, wszyscy szukamy rozwiązania. Nie musisz się spieszyć i tak ryzykować.

\- Muszę. - Harry przekręcił się, unosząc twarz, by spojrzeć w jego oczy. - Muszę. - Powtórzył z naciskiem, próbując wzrokiem przekazać mu swoją desperacką determinację.

Tom doskonale go rozumiał, sam czuł to samo. Z westchnieniem zagryzł usta, ta sytuacja szybko mogła stać się zbyt intymna, zbyt niezręczna, coraz trudniej było mu wmawiać sobie, że jego partner to teraz jeszcze wciąż dziecko.

\- Lepiej pójdę. - Powiedział. - Powinieneś odpocząć. - Tłumaczył im obu, nie czyniąc jednak najmniejszego ruchu, by odsunąć się od chłopaka i rzeczywiście wyjść.

\- Zostań. - Harry wyszeptał nieśmiało, z błaganiem w głosie, - Zostań ze mną. - Powtórzył, obejmując go mocno, najmocniej. - Nie chcę być sam. Nie teraz.

Tom zastygł, zapewne nie powinien a jednak... Nie mógł go nie usłuchać.

Odsunął się, otrzymując zranione spojrzenie, które szybko zmieniło się w ulgę, gdy po zdjęciu szaty, usiadł na łóżku, półleżąco opierając się o ramę i otworzył ramiona zapraszająco. Chłopak szybko niemal rzucił się do przodu, kładąc na nim i oplatając nogi wokół jego, rękoma objął go w pasie, a głowę docisnął do piersi.

Tom był pewien, że zrobił to, by go zatrzymać w miejscu, Z tej pozycji nie miał szans, by się wymknąć nie budząc Harry'ego.

* * *

Wyczerpany Harry błyskawicznie zasnął, ale w nocy obudził się, słysząc równy oddech i czując bicie serca zgodne z jego, przenikające całe jego jestestwo. Przez chwilę tak leżał ciesząc się tą niespodziewaną chwilą odprężenia, chłonąc spokój i bezpieczeństwo.

Szybko jednak wewnętrzne pragnienie zmusiło go do ruchu. Ostrożnie uniósł się, odsunął zagubiony kosmyk z twarzy Toma. Rzadko w tych dniach miał szansę widzieć go tak spokojnego, poza tą pierwszą nocą, kiedy mężczyzna też zasnął pilnując go.

Co mu przypomniało - delikatnie przesunął dłonią wzdłuż jego rękawa, aż do nadgarstków i odchylił materiał. Wzdrygnął się widząc znajome cienie na jasnej skórze. Przyłożył palce do nich i ponownie podniósł wzrok.

Tom miał otwarte oczy, czujne i skoncentrowane na nim.

Pewno zastanawiał się, czy Harry znowu go nie odepchnie. Nie miał takiego zamiaru. Delikatnie przyłożył palce, okrywając cały odcisk i szepnął bezróżdżkowe zaklęcie lecznicze, usuwając te ślady, tak jak chciałby usunąć wspomnienie chwili, gdy je zrobił. To samo zrobił drugą ręką.

Wtedy wyprostował palce i przesunął je w górę jego przedramion całymi dłońmi chłonąc ten kontakt. Ale to wciąż było mało.

Puścił jego ręce i pod nie opuszczającym go nawet na mgnienie płonącym wzrokiem przesunął je na brzuch, najpierw błądząc po koszuli a potem wciskając je pod nią, by poczuć nagą skórę.

Przysunął się bliżej, nieświadomie oblizując wargi. Nie był pewien co robi, nigdy w życiu się nie całował, bał się czy Tom pozwoli mu na to. Zastygł jak przysłowiowy jeleń uchwycony w świetle reflektorów.

I wtedy mężczyzna otworzył usta wzdychając. Gdy ten ciepły oddech dotknął jego skóry Harry przestał myśleć, instynktownie i bez wahania płynnie poruszył się do przodu, przyciskając swoje usta do Toma.

Harry przesuwał wargi po suchej, gorącej skórze, czując jak fale energetycznych impulsów zalewają jego ciało. Chciał więcej, jednak usta Toma pozostały nieruchome pod jego dotykiem. Nieśmiało przesunął językiem po złączonych wargach, prosząc o wejście, raz, drugi, trzeci... Zanim się poddał.

Z westchnieniem niechętnie rozłączył ich wargi i nie mogąc, bojąc się spojrzeć w oczy Toma, pochyloną głowę schował na jego piersi. To odrzucenie bolało. Czuł się upokorzony i wtedy poczuł, jak ramiona mężczyzny obejmują go, mocno przyciskając do siebie, a potem jego usta delikatnie muskają włosy.

I wreszcie usłyszał najcichszy szept.  
\- Harry... - Oddech owinął go, a żar i pragnienie w tym jednym słowie sprawiły, że zadrżał. Teraz on nie odważył się poruszyć, nagle zrozumiawszy jak bardzo mężczyzna musiał się hamować. - Zbytnio wyczerpałeś się magicznie... i fizycznie. Nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy. Nie jesteś dzisiaj na to gotowy.

Chciałby się z nim kłócić, sapnął rozczarowany, lecz powstrzymały go kolejne słowa.

\- Kiedy będziemy razem... Nie chcę, nie będę się powstrzymywał.

I Harry poczuł przeszywający go dreszcz, usłyszawszy tę obietnicę. Znowu sapnął i rozluźnił mięśnie opadając i przesuwając lekko, by wygodniej ułożyć się na Tomie.

Mężczyzna miał rację, był tej nocy zbyt wyczerpany, może poczekać.

To była obietnica, więc może poczekać.


End file.
